Este Corazón
by San Juan de Weasley
Summary: [Historia Terminada][RHr] Una carta, dolor, despedidas, amor, una boda que ¿Se realizará? Entren y leanlo [...Lo más intenso lo hacemos nosotros porque nuestra vida es un instante, porque ese pequeño instante lo hacemos inolvidable. Eterno. Feliz...]
1. Despedida

_**¡UNAS CUANTAS ACLARACIONES!**_

_-_ **Negrita** y _Cursiva _**_juntos_ **significa que es la carta_…_

_-_ Lo que esta en letra normal son los pensamientos de Hermione (en este capítulo).

_- **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia**!_

_- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Este Corazón.**_

_**Capitulo I: Despedida.**_

No se que hacer, mañana me voy y no te he podido decir nada¿Cómo te diré que me voy¿Cómo te diré toda la verdad, estoy mal, no puedo pensar de tan solo saber que te tengo que decir de mi partida, de mi dolor, de mi amor ¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¡Ya, ya tengo la solución, te escribiré una carta si, eso es lo mejor pero ¿Cómo empezare? Bueno lo primero es lo primero agarrare un pergamino, una pluma y tinta… ya esta listo, solo me falta saber como decírtelo pero por algo se empieza ¿o no, primero el saludo… Querido amor: no, no, no… Amado Ron: no, mejor…

_**Querido Ron:**_

Si ese esta bien. Bueno ya esta lo primero, ahora como escribiré lo que siento… una introducción al tema, eso será lo mejor, lo se…

_**Se que puedo perder tu amistad con lo que te voy a confesar pero créeme, es muy importante, aunque no lo sea para ti por lo menos para mi si… no puedo seguir callando así que te agradecería que leyeras todo.**_

Con esto podré empezar perfectamente, nunca pude escribirlo mejor que ahora, buena introducción, buen desarrollo, buen resultado… empiezo a llorar, lento pero con sentimiento, espero no empeorar para no mojar el pergamino no se que haría si se corriera la tinta, ya tengo una idea de cómo seguir y si sucediera esto se me iría la idea y no la recuperaría al cien…

_**Jamás llegue a pensar que podía sentir esto por alguien, simplemente pensé que era cariño, cariño de los mejores amigos; ¡no se como tape mis ojos con la venda mas grande que encontré en el camino! pero ahora que veo la luz, te veo a ti ante mis ojos, eres lo primero que pienso al levantarme y lo ultimo al acostarme, escribo por que jamás tendré el valor de decírtelo cara a cara, estos años a tu lado y a la vez sin ti, han sido los mas largos de mi vida, me ha faltado tu luz al despertar junto a mi, me ha faltado la chispa que siempre llevas en tu sonrisa, me has faltado simplemente tu, con tu mirada, con tu calor, con tu amor. **_

Me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribirte todo esto pero es la verdad, al principio debo confesar que hasta me asuste por lo que sentía por ti y estaba decidida a alejarme de ti pero no podía, esa era la idea mas tonta que pude haber tenido y conforme pasaba el tiempo me iba gustando poco a poco aquel sentimiento, me sentía tan viva, tan feliz, la emoción que me embargaba cada vez que hablaba contigo era la mayor, quería saltar y gritar de euforia y aunque muchas veces escuchaba tu voz solo para pelear me sentía bien aunque no puedo negar que eso no me gustaba, cuando nos peleábamos la tristeza vagaba por mi alrededor y había veces en las que aunque no quisiera se me notaba y así fue como Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de todo, la verdad nunca supe porque tu no te dabas cuenta de que te amaba si casi todo Hogwarts lo sabia, de hecho los que no sabían, lo sospechaban pero ya ves no siempre se cumplen tus sueños… al principio solo me conformaba con estar cerca de ti, solo con tu amistad pero poco a poco fue cambiando, quería más y no podía dejar de hacerme ilusiones con el tan solo hecho de que dijeras mi nombre pero algún día tenían que desaparecer esas ilusiones, todavía recuerdo de que manera se clavo la espina más grande en mi corazón, recuerdo cuando formalizaste tu relación…

_**Me has cambiado completamente, he madurado día a día gracias a ti, ahora pienso en mi futuro, planeo mi vida aunque, sigo viviéndola como si fuera el ultimo día que me queda, por eso y por que te amo, te escribo hoy, quiero que sepas que sin ti no puedo vivir, por que si mañana no sigo con vida quiero que te enteres de todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que no puedo ocultar ante ti; ¿Sabes? cuando te veo siento como si mis órganos se comieran unos a los otros, siento como si de repente me cayera un balde de agua fría dentro de mi cerebro, no puedo pensar cada vez que estas a mi lado, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que dices mi nombre, cada vez que hablo contigo, cada vez que simplemente te veo Ron.**_

Te estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que me haces sentir Ron, esto no lo sentiré por nadie más, eso te lo puedo asegurar pero esto no te lo puedo decir, se que si te lo digo te sentirás la persona mas horrible del mundo y créeme no quiero que sufras ni un minuto más en lo que te queda por vivir, no me perdonaría que por mi culpa no seas feliz, quiero que hagas todos tus sueños posibles, quiero que seas lo que sigue de feliz, te juro que tratare de ser feliz y aunque se que eso será casi imposible tengo posibilidades, sabes que haré lo que quieras por ti, si te entregue mi corazón creo que podré sacrificar algunas cositas para que tu estés eternamente y perfectamente bien… No puedo más, mis lágrimas empiezan a correr más rápido, falta poco, tengo que aguantar…

_**Espero que seas feliz, tu felicidad es la mía, cada día te veo mejor, recuerdo los días en los que te deprimías por que tenias fracasos, tanto laborales como personales, te veía realmente mal, en esos momentos quería cambiar personalidad contigo para que tu no sintieras el dolor, para que no sufrieras tanto, para que siguieras un día normal pero solamente me tragaba todo y te consolaba, me tragaba esos pensamientos y mejor te hacia compañía para que no te sintieras solo, para que supieras que tenias una amiga aquí, amiga, esa palabra me lastima, me lastima mucho; me duele decir eso porque no podía decirte "amor, estoy aquí para lo que quieras", porque no podía decirte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te amo.**_

No se como puedo expresarlo todo tan bien después de haber comenzado, siento como si me quitara un gran peso de encima, pero aun tengo clavadas algunas espinas en mi corazón, se que no podré decirte como me siento realmente, lo que siento simplemente no se puede describir pero por lo menos tratare de hacerlo, tratare de decírtelo todo, quiero que sea lo más parecido a lo que siento, llevo mas de media hora escribiendo esto pero no importa cuanto me tarde al fin valdrá la pena, eso lo se perfectamente, también se que no es la mejor manera de decírtelo pero de otra manera no puedo… no tengo el suficiente valor de decírtelo frente a frente y menos cuando se lo que sucederá pasando el día de mañana, temo demasiado al rechazo. El amor que te tengo puede soportar todo lo malo que suceda pero en este caso creo que entraría en un espacio lleno de rosales con más espinas que pétalos, que cada vez que pasara a lado de cada una de las rosas cortarían su piel y el dolor no sanaría jamás. Las cicatrices de cada cortadura no cerraran nunca y así el resto de mi vida estarán abriéndose una y otra vez sin dejar de sangrar hasta que llegue el día que con mas ansias espero, hasta que no pueda sangrar más, hasta que deje de respirar… no, empiezo a empeorar, pronto mis lagrimas no pararan… solo un poco más…

_**Te digo todo esto ahora porque mañana será un gran día, mañana será el día mas feliz de tu vida, mañana te… casas, me has dicho que es la mujer de tu vida, que es con la que quieres pasar los mejores momentos, y te digo que estoy de lo mas feliz porque tu lo serás, porque al fin la encontraste aunque no te puedo mentir, me siento muerta por dentro, me siento destruida, mis lagrimas no paran, no… no se como puedo escribir ahora, estoy desesperada, estoy destrozada, soy una de las tantas personas que viven muertas y que lo único que me consuela es saber que tu estarás bien, que tu estarás feliz, que estarás vivo. Aunque mañana será el gran día, no puedo estar contigo, espero que lo comprendas, no podría soportarlo, me llegaría el dolor al alma, me apuñalaría el corazón y ahí mismo me moriría, por eso me voy… me voy lo más lejos posible, no puedo estar a tu lado sabiendo que… sabiendo que estarás con ella, se que ella es una mujer excelente, la conozco y se lo bella que es, porque no solo lo es por fuera sino también por dentro, ella es una mujer maravillosa, llego a creer que es la mejor mujer para ti, es linda, es tierna, madura, sensible, compresiva… bueno es lo mejor para ti, no la puedo describir completamente porque cada vez que lo hago me convenzo más y más que no puedo estar a tu lado y con lo convencida que estoy no puedo aguantar , no puedo resistir y mis lagrimas siguen derramándose.**_

Estoy demasiado mal, me siento tan hueca al recordar el motivo de mi partida no se como puedo huir y menos antes de tu boda, se que mejor hubiera esperado por lo menos hasta mañana y después me hubiera ido pero no se como iría a actuar en tu boda, teniéndote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos pero al menos me consuela saber que no podría aguantar estar a tu lado viendo como te enamoras cada día más de tu prometida, tu esposa el día de mañana, no puedo quedarme sabiendo que estarás con ella el resto de tu vida, si me voy ahora es porque tengo un puntito demasiado chico de una pequeña esperanza de que por cualquier casualidad de la vida no te llegaras a casar, pero se perfectamente que eso no va a suceder… empiezo a llorar fuerte, no soporto toda la carga que tengo dentro pero tengo que seguir… ¡no puede ser! cayeron lágrimas al pergamino sin antes darme cuenta pero la tinta no se corre tanto, es mejor dejarlo así, después se secaran y quedara como nuevo… no podría escribirlo nuevamente creo que si lo hago lloraría más que ahora y en el pergamino seguramente no podría escribir por lo mojado que estaría.

_**Por eso me voy, no te obligare a que me correspondas todo el amor que siento por ti, se que si me quedo haré hasta lo imposible para separarte de ella y no quiero que pase eso, quiero que seas feliz, es el único sueño que no quiero destruir. Tu felicidad es el tesoro más grande que encontrare en mi vida y no lo quiero perder, no le quiero hacer daño a la mujer de tus sueños, no te quiero hacer daño a ti…**_

No se como puedo escribir esto, estoy echa un mar de lagrimas pero tengo que decirte todo lo que siento y se perfectamente que al verte cerca de ella, mis celos se saldrían de control y puedo hacer cualquier tontería por que estés conmigo, soy una amenaza para ti, a veces me asusta la forma en la que pienso, he pensado demasiadas estupideces fíjate ¡Hasta llegue a pensar en mandarle una maldición a tu prometida! Me doy miedo y me doy asco ¡NO SE COMO NO PUEDO DECIRTE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO EN TU CARA! Me odio, no me merecía estar en Gryffindor pero espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar por no haberte dicho esto personalmente, por no haber estado en tu boda, por no volver nunca más… ya no aguanto tengo que acabar con todo esto, no quiero… no puedo escribir más, me seco por dentro, no hay agua que apague el fuego que convierte en cenizas mi corazón, espero con todas mis fuerza que tu no pases por esto, es demasiado doloroso, siento como si me estuviera envenenando, siento correr por mis venas el peligroso veneno, el más fuerte y el más cruel de todos, siento que llega a mi corazón con el fin de matar, no puedo seguir, es demasiado… no se como mis lágrimas no paran, por más que intento no puedo parar de llorar, me estoy derrumbando, el pequeño castillo de arena que acababa de construir desde que me entere de la peor noticia de la que me pude haber enterado, se derrumba hoy, siento como grano a grano puesto con el más deseo de acabar de construir un hermoso y gigante castillo, se va cayendo lentamente como una avalancha en cámara lenta pero creo que lo mejor será acabar lo mas pronto posible… quiero acabar con todo este dolor de una vez por todas aunque se perfectamente que las cortadas no sanaran rápidamente, en cada una de ellas quedaran las cicatrices mas grandes y mas visibles que jamás haya tenido

_**Llego el momento… no puedo escribir más, no me salen las palabras, sabes que me llevare lo mejor de ti, me llevare esos recuerdos tan maravillosos de los momentos que pasamos juntos, los días en Hogwarts, los días de bailes, de fiestas, de tristezas, siempre te tendré en mi mente, en mi corazón, te extrañare como no tienes idea, para cuando leas esto ya estaré en el avión rumbo a mi destino así que te pido no trates de detenerme por que seria inútil… lamento que hasta ahora sepas de mi partida, y te ruego que no culpes a Harry o a Ginny de no haberte dicho nada porque yo les pedí con mi corazón y mi dolor en las manos que no te dijeran. Ellos me rogaban que por lo menos te mencionara algo pero, no podía… cuando quería tocar el tema sentía como si mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo y mejor callaba. Así que por favor… te pido de rodillas que no te enojes con ellos. **_

Ellos son de las personas que mas quiero en mi vida, siento que son los hermanos que nunca tuve, espero que no se sientan tan mal por lo que les pedí, se que es demasiado difícil guardarme este secreto pero espero que comprendan que si yo no quise hablar ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, recuerdo cuando descubrieron que me iba a ir, yo pensaba no decirle nada a nadie pero se que de alguna forma me desahogue con ellos, me trataron de convencer de que no me fuera, de que no valía la pena sentir todo este amor por ti si tu no me correspondías pero no tuvieron suerte, estaba decidida y nadie me sacaría eso de la cabeza, bueno alguien si, pero se perfectamente que la única razón por la que me quedaría no existe, se que tu jamás me vas a querer como yo te quiero, tu serias la única persona por la que me quedaría el resto de mi vida. Harry y Ginny han sido una gran ayuda en mi vida, saben todos mis secretos, de alguna forma tenían que terminar juntos, recuerdo el día de su boda, era tan fantástica, tan mágica, tan llena de amor, llegue a pensar en que si tu sentías lo mismo por mi que yo por ti nuestra boda sería igual o mas de bonita que la de ellos, el amor se sentiría hasta en los corazones de los presentes, sería el mejor día de mi corta vida, una ilusión mas y la más imposible de todas pero tengo que acabar, solo falta muy poco, ya empecé la despedida así que solo faltan uno o dos párrafos a lo mucho tres, mis lagrimas cesaron ¡Por fin!... aunque no se si resistiré escribir el ultimo adiós sin poder derramar más lágrimas espero que si aunque es imposible…

_**También te pido por nuestra amistad que no trates de encontrarme porque será imposible… nadie sabe a donde voy, ni siquiera mis padres así que ahórrate tu tiempo por lo que mas quieras. Me quema por dentro decirte todo esto pero… algún día te lo tenía que decir.**_

Perdón pero tenía que mentirte, se que como eres querrás una explicación a todo esto y por ahora no estoy lista para poder hablar contigo, esto me destruyo por completo y no podré verte a la cara, por lo menos no muy pronto… hay una persona que sabe a donde partiré y de alguna u otra forma se que no me defraudara, al haber confiado en ella al menos se que me podré comunicar con alguien, podré sentirme más tranquila cuando le escriba de mis alegrías o de mis tristezas, tendré una amiga con seguridad y aunque ahora este un poco enojada por mi partida se que me extrañara como yo la extrañare a ella y que siempre estará a mi lado para lo que se me ofrezca… te extrañare tanto Ginny y a ti también Harry, espero que no lo duden…

_**Adiós Ron… espero que algún día pueda verte una vez más… (Lamento que el último "adiós" haya sido así, de verdad lo lamento)**_

De verdad espero verte una vez más aunque tu no me veas pero con tan solo ver tu cara sabré si estas bien o si estas mal aunque no podré acercarme porque por lo más mal que estés me dañaría a mi misma y no podré estar lista para enfrentarte… este ultimo adiós ha sido el peor de mi vida, no podía escribirlo sin antes pensar en como te desilusionarías al saber que no estaría en tu boda, te extrañare con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón…

_**Sabes que siempre te amare con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma...**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Siempre tuya…**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

No puedo creer que haya terminado de escribir esta carta, se me hacia eterno el tiempo, ya han pasado dos horas desde que empecé a escribir la despedida mas dolorosa de mi vida, la peor de todas, estoy peor que nunca, no puedo dejar de llorar, ahora que no temo mojar la carta me ahogo con todas las lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ti… ya son las nueve de la noche, me iré dentro de poco, solo voy a tratar de dormir para despertarme temprano y no perder el vuelo, tengo que despertarme por lo menos a las cuatro de la madrugada, mi vuelo sale a las seis de la mañana, no quiero que sepas a que hora me voy y por lo mismo a la hora que despierte te mandare la carta… la carta la tengo entre mis manos mientras lloro intensamente, la beso en la parte que tiene tu nombre y la coloco en la mesa donde estaba apoyando para escribirla, ahí no se me perderá, es lo mas probable… se que tengo que cenar pero no tengo ganas de probar bocado, será mejor irme a dormir ya y mientras me trato de dormir pondré una película muggle para no tardar en dormir, ya no quiero pensar en nada, solo quiero dejar de sufrir, no había sentido tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo, mi garganta se hace nudos, siento mi estomago seco, me duele el corazón, a estas alturas no se si es dolor físico o dolor de tanto sufrir. Siento que no tengo alma, talvez se canso de lo que estaba pasando y se fue pero la entiendo ¿Quién no se iría de una parte donde solo hay dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza?...

Son las doce de la noche y no he podido dormir, ya he puesto la película muggle más larga que tengo pero solo a mi se me ocurrió poner la de "Titanic" estando como estoy, lloro amargamente al ver como Jack muere en el agua, presiento que si no me duermo rápidamente moriré de dolor pero gracias a todos los cielos tengo un poco de sueño y mientras veo como a Rose la salvan voy cayendo lentamente en un profundo sueño…

**---------**

Titititin, titititin, titititin…

Oigo mi despertador, ya es hora de levantarme… mando la carta a Ron con una opresión en mi pecho y me meto bañar. Harry y Ginny quedaron de pasar por mí a las cinco, trate de convencerlos de que no era necesario pero no pude, siempre les seguiré agradeciendo que sean mis amigos. Salgo de bañarme, me cambio y rápidamente reviso que no me falte nada… solo faltan 10 minutos para irme, corro al refrigerador y agarro un vaso con jugo de naranja y me lo tomo; de repente oigo un claxon y salgo rápidamente mientras veo que Harry baja del auto para ayudarme con las maletas, lo quiero tanto siempre tan lindo, tan caballeroso, mi hermano del alma, bien supe porque Ginny se enamoro perdidamente de él. Cuando llega a donde estoy me mira con una cara de tristeza pero bien sabe que ni aun así me va a convencer de quedarme y le mando una mirada severa llena de dolor y de desesperación veo como no puede competir contra mi dolor y me saluda dándome un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Veo a Ginny a lado de él, la saludo de igual manera y mientras Harry sube las maletas Ginny y yo nos subimos al auto…

Vamos llegando al aeropuerto faltando 20 minutos para irme y después de bajar maletas y mantenerlas unos metros antes de pasar por la revisión me despido de mis amigos, me duele tanto despedirme de ellos pero se que más me dolerá quedarme así que con una gran pena paso por revisión y desde el otro lado les mando una señal de adiós con la mano la cual después de corresponderme igual, me alejo de ellos. Oigo que anuncian mi vuelo y rápidamente voy hacia la puerta indicada, entro y con gran pesar subo al avión. Este corazón… por ahora esta lleno de dolor.

A partir de ahora comienzo una nueva vida pero instintivamente algo me hizo asomarme por la ventana ¿Por qué?…

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan, chan…_

_Los dejo es suspenso ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia!**_

_GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!_

**_¡SALUDOS!_**

_Saludos a **Natalia y Alejandra mis bfs, GRACIAS **por todo su apoyo._

**_ATTE:_**

_San Juan de Weasley_


	2. Desesperación

**_¡OTRAS POQUITAS ACLARACIONES!_**

_- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!_

_- **Casi todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este Corazón.**

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR…_**

_A partir de ahora comienzo una nueva vida pero instintivamente algo me hizo asomarme por la ventana ¿Por qué?…_

**Capitulo II: Desesperación.**

Volteo y solo son ellos… Harry y Ginny me dicen adiós aunque veo en sus caras la tristeza que tienen… no puedo irme, sus rostros están destrozados, los veo mal, pero tampoco puedo echarme atrás, me estoy quemando por dentro, siento una furia inmensa por no tener el valor de quedarme y enfrentarlo todo, pero me siento desecha, al ver su cara no puedo imaginarme como lo tomaría, no quiero ver esa expresión de reproche, de desprecio, de tristeza, de odio; antes muerta.

Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo arrepentirme, no quiero hacerlo y aunque una chispa dentro de mí quiere salir, ya no puedo bajarme de este avión que gracias a Merlín ha despegado.

Alejada de todos se que no seré feliz pero lo intentare… tengo miedo de no poder rehacer mi vida, aunque se muy bien que su recuerdo me torturara por toda la eternidad ahora con más fuerza empezaré desde cero y tratare de sacarlo de mi mente, de mi alma, de mi corazón…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy nervioso, dentro de pocas horas me caso con alguien a quien quiero demasiado, es maravillosa, me hace reír en los peores días de mi vida, todavía recuerdo los momento que pasamos juntos bajo la lluvia sin preocuparnos si nos mojábamos o no, esos días fueron de los más fantásticos que pude haber vivido, cada día siento que la quiero más, su ternura, su carisma, su cariño, su hermosura me han ido atrayendo poco a poco al camino de una felicidad que no había conocido, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… bueno al menos eso quisiera, quisiera que con la persona que pase todos estos momentos fuera la mujer de mi vida, por la que moriría; quisiera que ese camino de la felicidad lo recorriéramos juntos sin importar lo que pase, sin importar las malos recuerdos que con gusto grabaría en la arena para que el mar se los llevara, recordando los buenos momentos que sellaría en una piedra para que todos los descubrieran…

Se que no debería pensar mas en eso pero no puedo evitarlo, todo me lo recuerda. Se que le estoy haciendo el más grande daño a Helen, a MI prometida pero no logro impedirlo, siento como si me ahogara con mi propia sangre, como si mi respiración dependiera del latir del amor de mi vida, de la mujer de mis sueños y muy a mi desgracia no es Helen, pero aún así tengo que seguir, tengo que hacer feliz a Helen aunque yo no lo sea, aunque de eso tenga que vivir, ahora entiendo el porque Harry y Ginny me decían que no me casara con ella solo por olvidar a la persona que más amo en este mundo pero no pude ver en ese momento el gran error que estaba cometiendo y solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos tontos responsabilizándome con la propuesta que le hice a mi novia por que muy a mi pesar se que el amor de mi vida no me hará caso, para ella soy simplemente uno de sus mejores amigos, uno con el que ha pasado tiempos maravillosos pero sin dejar de recordarme día a día que solo era uno de sus amigos con el cual compartía muchas cosas inolvidables…

Como quisiera poder volver al pasado y decirle a Hermione todo lo que no dije en el preciso momento que debía expresárselo, lo que no dije por el simple hecho de ser un verdadero cobarde que solo pensaba en el daño que causaría y en la amistad que destrozaría sin detenerme a pensar que esa amistad podía llegar a más y si lo se, todavía pienso en eso pero ahora estoy más seguro que antes, ahora las cosas son diferentes pero me gustaría haber dicho todo lo que siento por ella, lo que siento dentro de mi ser, dentro de mi alma, dentro de mi corazón… decirle que por ella mi vida daría, que cada vez que la veo tiemblo y no se que hacer, que siempre que hablo con ella me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo pero simplemente no puedo, y mas aún sabiendo que ME VOY A CASAR ¡lo que tengo que hacer para olvidarla, no puedo creer que tenga que dañar a una persona inocente por mi simple deseo de no querer recordarla más, aunque se perfectamente que eso jamás sucederá.

Pero para qué arrepentirme de todo eso, al fin y al cabo ya todo pasó como tenía que pasar y no podría cambiar gran parte del pasado si usara cualquier artefacto, aparte estoy bien con Helen y no dudo que Helen hará hasta lo imposible por verme feliz al igual que yo lo haré por ella…

Tic, tic, tic…

Oigo unos leves golpes en mi ventana ¿Qué pasa, volteo y fuera de la ventana esta posada una lechuza, creo conocerla pero por lo oscuro que esta no la puedo ver muy bien… ¡Merlín! Es la lechuza de ¡HERMIONE, inmediatamente siento como todo mi cuerpo se estremece, los escalofríos no quieren irse de mi cuerpo, pareciese que les gusta estar metidos en estos problemas más que en otras cosas; las mariposas aparecen rápidamente en mi estomago, y empiezo a creer que no puedo más con todo este sentimiento que me embarga por dentro, que jamás me deja en paz. ¿Qué dirá la carta¿Acaso le habrá pasado algo¡NO, eso no puede ser, no lo quiero ni pensar, si le pasara algo yo simplemente moriría.

Tic, tic, tic…

¡Voy, voy, que rápido se me fue el tiempo, ya no recordaba que la lechuza estaba fuera esperando que tomara la carta, con tanto alboroto dentro de mi cuerpo y dentro de mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar pero no debo entretenerme otra vez y pensar en otras cosas, tengo que abrirle a la lechuza y leer esa carta. Me levanto lentamente y me acerco con cautela, rezo a Merlín que no le haya pasado nada malo. Tomo la carta y confirmo que es de Hermione, la abro y empiezo a observarla haciendo caso omiso al escrito porque hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención, la carta esta un poco arrugada y muy delgada, como si alguien hubiera derramado unas gotas de agua o peor aún, como si alguien hubiera llorado al estar escribiendo la carta, al pensar en esta opción me pongo más nervioso… más preocupado, no soportaría que MI Hermione llorara aunque pensándolo bien, yo fui el culpable de muchas de sus lagrimas… Al pensar en esto, vuelvo a sentirme tan desgraciado… tan triste, no puedo soportar más y una lagrima sale de mi ojo izquierdo cayendo al suelo y haciendo el menor ruido posible temiendo de los oídos más desarrollaros…

Empiezo a leer la carta pero esta muy rara, eso de que puedes perder mi amistad me suena muy doloroso pero no puedo entender porque podrías perder mi amistad, eso sería lo último que pensaría, yo jamás quisiera perder la tuya pase lo que pase… empiezo a tener miedo del contenido de la carta ¿Qué sería tan importante como para que yo no quisiera tu amistad¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para pensar en eso?... mi miedo crece al pensar que ya no podré verte más, que ya no podré hablarte, que ya no podré abrazarte ni tampoco podré seguir intentando decirte lo tanto que te amo pero no debo pensar en eso, tengo que conseguir fuerzas para seguir leyendo tu carta no puedo echarme atrás, así jamás me enteraría del contenido, de lo que te pasa, de lo te que pudo haber pasado…

Al paso en el que voy leyendo tu carta me van saliendo lagrimas la cuales hacen un camino que pasa por mis mejillas y con gran pesar terminan en mi boca o simplemente huyen de ella cayendo con rapidez y con sencillez al suelo en el cual se podría hacer un pequeño charco si sigo así… si sigo llorando por el daño que me causa tu dolor…

Hay algo que me ha impactado mucho, tu forma de expresar lo que sientes es muy significativa y empiezo a pensar que no es cualquier carta, empiezo a sospechar que algo muy importante sucederá, y aunque quiera saltarme gran parte de lo que escribiste no puedo, se me hace que todo es demasiado importante como para no leerlo y mientras voy examinando cada letra de la misma me doy cuentas de algo muy importante pero no puedo creerlo, no… de seguro vi mal o alguna otra cosa, no entiendo lo que pasa y aún así voy avanzando con la lectura rápidamente con la esperanza de llegar al final pero encuentro más cosas parecidas a lo que no quise creer y ahora me estoy convenciendo de lo que pasa… ahora se que es cierto todo, me lo dice el corazón pero no puedo creer que tú estés igual que yo, no puedo creer que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos con la misma fuerza con la que los siento ni tampoco que los dos seamos unos simples cobardes tratando de buscar en el otro, el mismo sentimiento que cualquier persona desearía con la misma potencia en la que estamos entrelazados dando un final en el que ninguno de los dos es el valiente de aceptar la responsabilidad de decirlo frente a frente…

Siento que mis ojos reflejan mi dolor mientras el contorno de estos se va hinchando poco a poco sintiendo aquella amargura que mi corazón provoca cada vez que es atravesado por una de las tantas llagas del amor, mis lagrimas van aumentando de velocidad y cada vez salen con mayor intensidad pero no me quiero derrumbar ahora, tengo que ser fuerte y aguantar todo este dolor, por lo menos hasta llegar el fin de tu escrito, de tu carta…

Ahora entiendo porque te pusiste tan mal el día que anuncie mi compromiso, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, te pusiste muy triste lo veía en tus ojos, tus castaños ojos estaban llenos de dolor y de decepción aunque pude ver un poco de resignación y cuando te pregunte por como estabas solo me respondiste que habías tenido un día muy cargado y que casi te llegaban a despedir de tu trabajo por haber cometido un pequeño error y aunque no te creí del todo, decidí no molestarte más y disfrutar cada momento a tu lado ya que serían de los últimos en los que podría sentirte cerca de mi alma…

Y repasándolo bien, ahora no se si pueda casarme con Helen sabiendo perfectamente que mis sentimientos son correspondidos de la misma forma, no se si seré capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi prometida aunque ni siquiera me sorprendería, me siento culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y ahora mas que nunca quisiera regresar al pasado y arreglarlo todo de una vez, arreglar mis indeferencias con Hermione, salir con ella y no sufrir nunca más por lo que ahora estamos sufriendo; por el amor tan grande que nos tenemos…

No se si pueda aguantar más tiempo sin ti, con todo esto siento el deseo de correr y llegar a tu casa lo más pronto posible no quiero perder más tiempo pensando en otra cosa, quiero abrazarte, besarte… decirte una y mil veces que te amo y que jamás quiero separarme de ti. Tengo que hacer algo rápido, tengo que decidir en este momento entre si me quedo guardando este dolor y abriendo cada instante la cicatriz que llevo en mi corazón o buscarte para que juntos nos olvidemos del error y salvar nuestro amor… y aunque la respuesta es muy clara, será difícil llevarla a cabo pero se que será lo mejor, haré daño también lo se, pero si no es ahora después será demasiado tarde, todo esta decidido; al menos eso creo…

Sigo leyendo tu carta sin parar a pensar en otra cosa, quiero acabar pronto para saber lo más importante que quieres expresas en este escrito pero poco a poco va creciendo mi angustia presiento que viene una mala noticia mi corazón se acelera y mi alma quiere salir de mi cuerpo el cual se eriza de la desesperación que siento, siento que estas muy mal, tu carta muestra mucho dolor no creí que te dañaría tanto mi compromiso aunque no se si me valla a casar pero no soporto más y mis lagrimas no paran, este inmenso dolor que siento dentro de mi ser me mata lentamente como si estuviera condenado a muerte sabiendo cada segundo que desapareceré y no podré hacer nada para impedirlo y aunque quisiera olvidarme de lo ocurrido no puedo ya que siempre lo recuerdo con tan solo un suspiro como si fuera yo el que no lucha por ti, el que se va sin decir nada más que unas simples pero muy importantes palabras, escritas en algo que todo mundo puede desaparecer y que solo quedaría el recuerdo de unas insignificantes cenizas que se lleva el viento en una brisa sin miedo, tu dolor sencillamente me mata y no puedo soportarlo me derrumbo en mi cama y con mucho pesar sigo leyendo tu carta.

Pero no… no puede ser, seguro estas mintiendo no debes hacerme esto no ahora que se la verdad, no ahora que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti NO TE PUEDES IR LEJOS DE MI… se que tengo la culpa por no haber dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si te vas por siempre dejas un gran vacío dentro de mi que por más que quisiera llenarlo con el amor y la sinceridad de los demás no podría pues de solo intentarlo moriría y jamás volvería a la vida.

Ahora entiendo el porque del comportamiento tan extraño de Harry y de Ginny, ahora entiendo el porque de esos susurros rápidos y cortos, ahora entiendo el porque del nerviosismo de ellos al hablar conmigo de viajes o del amor, pero aún así no puedo entender el porque me lo ocultaron sabiendo lo que siento por Hermione sabiendo más que nada el amor que guarde por tanto tiempo dentro de mi corazón que ahora esta destrozado en dos, si los tuviera ahora mismo frente a mi, los mataba sin importar lo que me haya pedido Hermione, (estas son causas mayores) pero antes les haría entender que sin ella no respiro, que sin ella no pienso que sin ella me destrozo completamente porque simple y sencillamente ella es la razón de mi existir así talvez les dolería un poco más de lo que sufrirían.

Se que talvez no me dijeron nada por Hermione veo como sufre cada instante que esta conmigo y a pesar de todo se que esa decisión era de Hermione si no quería decirme nada ellos no tenían el derecho de hacerlo pero aun así si esto llega a problemas mayores no los perdonaría jamás.

NO SE COMO PUDE SER TAN CIEGO PARA NO DARME CUENTA QUE OCURRÍA ALGO REALMENTE GRAVE, el amor que pensaba no era correspondido ha echo daño a tantas personas que no se si pueda seguir adelante con todo lo que quiero realizar pero necesito hacer el intento, necesito verte una vez más y decirte todo lo que siento, no se si todavía llegue al aeropuerto antes de tu partida pero lo intentare, haré hasta lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado aunque eso me desgaste toda a vida.

Por fin he terminado de leer ahora puedo ir por ti, y juro que me volverás a ver y este adiós no será el ultimo que me digas por lo menos dentro de mucho tiempo.

Me levanto de mi cama instantáneamente, me visto y salgo por ti…

Ahora que he descubierto todo me dirijo rápidamente al aeropuerto y como jamás he ido a tal sitio no se ni como es así que no podría aparecerme, COMO ODIO ESO me hará perder demasiado tiempo pero por lo menos se más acerca de los muggles e iré en carro tampoco podría ir en un autobús noctámbulo no creo que sea una parada muy común…

Veo varias parejas en los parques por los que voy pasando y no puedo evitar verme contigo en uno de esos tantos hermosos paseos que en primavera se ven flores crecer y en otoño las mismas caer sepultadas por hojas de color café.

Solo falta poco para llegar al aeropuerto, espero no te hayas ido, no se en que vuelo sales ni mucho menos a donde pero estoy seguro que todavía estas aquí, todavía te siento cerca de mi…

Voy llegando y bajo del auto rápidamente, serpenteando entre la gente veo los vuelos que están a punto de irse, hay muy pocos y el ultimo que anuncian me llega fuerte; se que es ese, mi corazón lo siente…

No se cuanto tiempo llevo esquivando todo lo que se me atraviesa. Se me hace eterno el tiempo y solo pienso en que pasaría si no llego a tiempo para detener el avión; a lo lejos veo una cabellera roja me detengo y observo… ¡Es mi hermana¡SI! Estoy seguro, de hecho a lado está Harry, su cabello azabache y todo alborotado se distingue fácilmente…

Están frente a un gran ventanal, al parecer están saludando a alguien o peor aún… no, no puede ser… ¡se están despidiendo de alguien!… mi corazón se acelera y empiezo a correr hacia ellos y al llegar solo me ven con cara de asombro y de mucha tristeza… sin hablar me señalan algo con un movimiento de sus cabeza y por instinto volteo la mía y ahí lo veo… veo un avión que todavía no despega… ¡SI! TENGO ESPERANZAS y sin esperar más me voy hacia un rincón de la sala, imagino aquel lugar y desaparezco…

Por suerte caí detrás de un carrito que al parecer transportaba equipaje; sin importarme nada más corro hacia el avión; estoy a pocos metros… salto, grito, suplico como un verdadero loco que paren el avión…

Al final no me habían escuchado, el avión había despegado… se había ido, la había perdido para siempre…

Ahora este corazón esta sin amor… destrozado en mil pedazos de desesperación… esperando sanar en un momento de recuperación…

* * *

Snif, snif, snif, snif…

Discúlpenme pero tenía que pasar esto…

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia!**

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON! **En especial a:**

**Ekishka:** ¿de verdad de ha gustado? Que bien… gracias por tu review y ya pronto le seguiré con la historia ¡Gracias! Bss cuídate bye

**Rocío:** pregunta muy dudosa ¿te llamas Rocío?... ¡bueno si es así que bien! Somos tocayas jaja y si no pues no importa… y si, es demasiado dramático pero entre demasiada tragedia puede haber un espacio de felicidad… ¡Gracias por tu review! Bss cuídate bye

**Elisa:** Si pobre de Hermione pero en este capítulo mi Ronnie sufre mucho… snif snif… ¡Gracias por tu review! Bss cuídate bye

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**¡Hola! snif snif… si es demasiado triste… oye me encanta tu ff de Amor en el Tiempo… es de lo mejor… bueno igual y ya sabes quien soy… soy rociopotter en fanautores jeje… ¡Gracias por tu review! Bss cuídate bye

**Vivi-G Weasley:** ayyy Merlin mil gracias por tu review, es demasiado emotivo… jeje de hecho yo también llore cuando lo estaba escribiendo… y aparte estaba escuchando una canción de Ricardo Montaner (Déjame Llorar) es demasiado triste… te recomiendo que la escuches cuando quieras llorar snif snif… mi pareja favorita en R/HR es lo mejor y por eso no me gusta escribir las parejas tan disparejas que a veces te encuentras en los ff como por ejemplo el otro día me encontré un Herm/Sirius y también los pervertidos de Ron/Ginny esas parejas si que están demasiado feas y son pura porquería la neta pero bueno… cada quien sus gustos… todavía viene mucha tragedia y espero que les siga gustando y que no les empalague tanto… ¡Mil Gracias por tu review! Bssss cuídate bye

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS CRÍTICAS!**_

**¡SALUDOS!**

Saludos a **Natalia, Alejandra, Laura, Violeta, Vicky y Alex mis bfs, y también a Sheila e Ivonne GRACIAS **por todo su apoyo y por seguir de cerca este fanfiction…

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	3. Decisión

**¡MÁS POQUITAS ACLARACIONES!**

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**- _Este capítulo tiene una cantidad considerable de SPOILERS._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Este Corazón.**_

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_Al final no me habían escuchado, el avión había despegado… se había ido, la había perdido para siempre…_

_Ahora este corazón esta sin amor… destrozado en mil pedazos de desesperación… esperando sanar en un momento de recuperación…_

**Capitulo III: Decisión.**

¡No! No lo puedo creer… te he perdido… ¿Cuándo volveré a verte¿Por qué deje que te fueras¿Por qué no pude detenerte?

Si, se que las cosas pasan por algo, generalmente gran parte de mi vida ha sido escuchar ese dicho, pero no puedo entender porque nos pasa esto… es demasiado difícil comprender el dolor que nos provoca una simple declaración que desgraciadamente llegó muy tarde a nuestras vidas, ese miedo nos impidió ver más allá de nuestro amor, y ahora que todo iba bien el dolor nos mata sin dejar huella. Sin dejar rastro. Dejando nada.

Me siento el hombre más miserable del mundo… te has ido y lo peor es que no se si volverás algún día. Nuestra oportunidad se ha perdido en un espacio sin tiempo donde nuestro amor esta en juego y la salvación es difícil de conseguir pues los obstáculos son muy potentes y hacen todo lo posible para que los jugadores dejen de seguir luchando por lo que quieren, empezando solo por mi boda y acabando por tu partida.

Sin mostrar señal de vida voy hacía la salida donde Harry y Ginny esperarían sabiendo que mi alma está destruida en los mismo pedazos de amor que mi corazón no ha podido sanar por el simple dolor que siento sin tu calor causando completamente mi destrucción. Siento morir sin ti. Siento mi corazón arder con pasión. Siento sin aire los pulmones de mi razón.

Las cosas de la vida, ja que ironía. Como cuatro letras pueden significar tanto. Como esa misma palabra te hace más fuerte, te hace más inteligente, más maduro, te hace vivir ¡simplemente! Y a la vez si no lo sabes aprovechar te hace más débil, más tonto, más idiota, te mata lentamente.

Estoy completamente destrozado… no se que hacer… tengo que seguirte… tengo que encontrarte… mi vida está en juego, me derrumbo si no te tengo…

Ahora se decide mi destino… ahora DECIDO mi destino… busco por cielo, mar y tierra en que vuelo has salido, quiero saber a donde has ido para después encontrarte y vivir la aventura más grande. Hice un show… le explique todo lo que nos ha sucedido a la recepcionista para que me diga que vuelos han salido, creo que se ha conmovido (igual que la gran parte de las personas que me han oído) y me ha dicho por lo menos cinco destinos y entre ellos el que había oído al llegar, no se si sea ese pero lo presiento, lo compro y me voy. Al llegar junto a mi hermana bajo la cabeza. Estoy triste y frente a ella no lo puedo ocultar. Me abraza… me abraza como siempre lo ha hecho. Lloro. "Es lo mejor" me dice ella "desahógate, saca todo lo que llevas dentro". Un nudo en la garganta no me permite hablar, quisiera gritar, quisiera golpearme, quisiera que mi furia interna se saliera y hacerle daño a cuanta persona se me cruce… pero no puedo. Sencillamente no puedo. No sería capaz de hacerle daño a otra persona. Con cierta dificultad les he contado que compre un boleto y que dentro de unas horas me voy a buscarte. Ginny me arrebata el papel y sonríe ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, pero ella dice claramente "es a donde ha ido", no se si quería que no la escuchara pero no tuvo éxito, trató de desmentirse pero ya había metido la pata y lo único que puede hacer es arrepentirse porque no cambiaría nada… excelente…

Al fin se donde estas, tu secreto no ha durado por mucho tiempo, siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir y ahora se que las piezas se empiezan a unir… mi alma está feliz y mi razón está en construcción.

Lo único que me queda por hacer es hablar con Helen y decirle que no me puedo casar con ella… pedirle una y mil veces perdón aunque se que sufrirá la más grande decepción pero si no lo hago antes de la boda, se que será peor. Se que no soportaría que la dejara plantada. Se que se derrumbaría más fácilmente. La decisión está tomada…

En el camino hacía su casa me la paso hablando conmigo mismo¿Cómo se lo diré¿Solo me bajo, voy a su cuarto y le digo "¡hoy no nos casamos!"? No, no, creo que así no… mmm… ¿y si le digo "¡te has librado de mi¡que felicidad ¿no!", ehhh creo que tampoco… ¿Qué le diré¡qué le diré?... lo único que espero realmente, es poder librarme de esta situación.

Llegó a mi destino con un poco de temor ¿Un poco¡Ja que va! Me estoy muriendo del miedo… no se como vaya a reaccionar… bueno algo en mi cabeza, una idea que se que será la más acertada me dice que se pondrá demasiado triste y hasta me querrá matar… creo que eso es lo que sucederá… espero no lastimarla mucho…

Toco la puerta y veo como su madre me abre y menciona mi nombre con mucha sorpresa, me dice que no puedo pasar "tradiciones" me explica sin parar, solo le digo que es urgente y que no puedo esperar más, con muchas disculpas hacía mi "suegra" entro sin dejar que me detenga, corro a su habitación abro la puerta y ahí está ella, como esperando a que llegará, esta sentada frente al espejo con su rostro distraído, no se ha arreglado, siento que está mal¿y si ya sabe algo? No, no creo…

Rápidamente entro y cierro la puerta… quiero hablar lo más pronto posible con ella aunque no me salen las palabras, mi boca solo se abre y se cierra sin articular ningún sonido, se ve preocupada, y ¿triste, empiezo a tomar en cuenta eso de que ella puede saber algo, me pongo más nervioso de solo pensarlo pero tengo que hablarle y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

- He-e-len-en- menciono su nombre con un gran nudo en la garganta y ella solo me ve intensamente dándome a entender que me escuchaba.

- este… vengo a-a ha-blar con-contigo-

- ¿sobre que cosa¿Ha salido algo mal?- me pregunta temiendo la respuesta y con un ligero brillo en los ojos ¿Por qué?…

- no… bu-bue-bueno… si… este un po-qui-to-to-

- ¿Qué pasa?- veo como espera mi respuesta pero no puedo decírsela. Me siento mal. Me desmorono y no lo puedo evitar- ¿Ron?... - ¿Qué haré?- Ron si pasa algo solo dímelo, no es tan difícil…- me dice decidida y con una gran sonrisa con la cual me da confianza aunque también estoy muy confundido… arriesgaré todo por un solo ¿capricho? NO... Esto no es solo un capricho. Es el más grande amor que he vivido. Es toda mi vida. Vale la pena arriesgarme aunque…

- es que… venia a… a decirte… decirte que… - ¿se lo diré?- que no…- ¡que dilema!- que no puedo…- sus ojos. Ese brillo. Esa mirada.- no puedo… ¡esperar más para casarnos!- ¡no pude¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué? Quiero gritar… quiero llorar… quiero matarme de la impotencia que me amarra a un destino que no quiero… a un destino que no se si pueda llevarlo a cabo… que no se si pueda superarlo. Sus ojos estaban tan confundidos y su rostro tan frustrado que no pude ¡NO PUDE!… ahora ya es tarde. Es tarde para decir la verdad.

Puedo ver como se relaja al haberme oído. Y aunque me este muriendo no podría soportar quitarle esa felicidad que tiene aunque no se… siento que no le alegró mucho la noticia, la siento decepcionada. No. Creo que solo son imaginaciones mías o ¿no?

- ¿Por qué estas así?-

- ¿eh¿Cómo así?- me dijo sin poder ocultar un poco de nerviosismo. Siento que algo esta mal aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar…

- pues no se… te siento triste… nerviosa… decepcionada-

- no… lo que pasa es que como ya nos vamos a casar siento que me voy a alejar de mis padres por eso ando con un dejo de tristeza y pues no puedo evitar estar nerviosa… tu comprendes- demasiado y más porque no se como decirte que te estoy mintiendo y que mi verdadero amor se fue lejos, dejándome para ser feliz. Feliz. Creo que nunca podré serlo al cien porciento. Siempre estará su recuerdo. Hasta el fin de mi vida, donde solo ahí esperare sin cansarme sabiendo que si llegará. O que quizás me esperó ahí tiempo atrás- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- al parecer notó mi ausencia pues su voz sonó dulce, tranquilizadora y convincente así que solo la abrace dándole después un corto beso el la frente sabiendo que de ahora en adelante el tiempo tiene el control de mi destino. Sabiendo que no supe como ser feliz. Sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás. Me quedo pensando. Me quedo soñando con un mañana que llegará sin ella pues existen fronteras y un amor con muchas barreras. Viviendo con la ilusión de que vuelva sembrando en el camino un nuevo destino, donde mi sol no brillara hasta que ella llegue y nuestras almas se unan en luz. Donde el amor renacerá. Y cuando nos encontremos ya nada será igual. Absolutamente nada será igual.

- esta bien… solo quería decirte eso… te quiero- no puedo decirle que la amo porque no sería sincero y solo espero que me comprenda.

- yo también-

Me voy. Me alejo de lo que no puedo soportar. Me derrumbo al salir. Helen no me puede ver así. Me siento basura. Tierra. Polvo. Sombra. Nada.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Y si, aquí estoy, esperando con resignación mi destino. Ya les he explicado lo que pasó a mi hermana y a mi cuñado, "mi cuñado" se oye un poco raro pero es la realidad, esa realidad por la que ellos lucharon a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de la gran guerra en la que nos enfrentamos con una gran fuerza y en la que todos aprendimos el gran significado de la vida y de la muerte, esa realidad por la cual no podían o más bien, Harry no quería que estuvieran juntos por el miedo de perderla y sin embargo ya hasta casados están, esa realidad que ahora es su felicidad pues ni la oscuridad pudo con su luz, con su esperanza, con su fe, con su amor. Como quisiera tener un poco de su felicidad, y si lo acepto, soy feliz, pero no con la misma intensidad que ellos derraman, no con la misma luz que ellos deslumbran, no con el mismo amor que ellos se demuestran. En fin… me han dicho que esta mal, que ni Helen ni Hermione ni yo nos merecemos esto pero ya no puedo pensar más, mi cabeza esta por estallar y mi razón no entiende como puedo seguir vivo si ya no respiro con el organismo más importante de nuestro cuerpo, con el corazón.

Se que ellos tienen mucha razón pero mi cobardía me impide ver más allá de lo que pasa, solo un milagro me salvaría de esta y se que es muy improbable que llegue…

Voy saliendo de mi habitación, la de La Madriguera, la celebración será en el gran jardín que tenemos a lado, las personas que me ven dicen que estoy muy guapo, que estoy muy elegante, que me veo muy bien, vamos hasta Fleur me halaga pero no me importa, eso solo son aspectos físicos pues por dentro me siento fachoso, sucio, un vil pordiosero.

Son las doce con cuarenta y cinco minutos e inmediatamente me dirijo hacia la salida sabiendo que solo faltan quince cortos minutos. Y pensar que ya han pasado horas desde aquel encuentro en el aeropuerto… y pensar que mi vuelo sale dentro de tres horas… y pensar que solo compre el boleto para nada… y pensar que acabo que comprobar que todo esto no deja un buen sabor. El engaño deja el sabor más horrible.

Al estar fuera veo como ha quedado todo. Está realmente hermoso, en la mejor parte del jardín esta todo montado, el pasto es de un verde luminoso muy bonito; hay demasiadas sillas, todas tienen puestas una tela blanca y están distribuidas equitativamente por las dos partes. En el centro esta el pasillo por el que pasaré en unos instantes y las sillas que están conectadas a este pasillo están adornadas con unos pequeños ramos, de tulipanes exactamente. Al inicio del pasilla están dos enormes ramos con diferentes tipos de flores colocados en unos hermosos y blancos soportes y al final hay dos sillas en particular enfrente de una mesa (también con tela blanca por encima) en la cual hay un libro y otras cosas que no alcanzo a distinguir y al lado de la mesa también hay unos ramos iguales a los de la entrada pero un poco más chicos. Todo esto debajo de un gran toldo el cual cubre gran parte de las sillas del sol.

Poco a poco se van llenando las sillas por la familia de Helen y por sus amigos en un lado y en el otro reconozco a varios amigos de Hogwarts como Seamus, Dean y Neville, también veo a varios de mis hermanos y de mis primos y también tíos y tías, mis papas no se ven y ¡Oh, no! Ahí está la tía Muriel, espero que no se ponga tan fastidiosa…

Hablando de ella, recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que era demasiado "cariñosa" y no la podía soportar pero también me viene el breve recuerdo de cuando estábamos en sexto y encontramos (Harry y yo) a Ginny besuqueándose con Dean también recordando que esa vez cuando me entere que Hermione ya se había besado con Krum mi furia me cegó y desde entonces no le hable muy bien causando que después (por venganza) anduve con Lavender y cuando se entero Hermione¡por dios…! Todavía tengo las cicatrices de esos canarios jaja, pero que cosas… debí darme cuenta en ese instante que yo le gustaba pero NO! mi gran cabezota no pudo ver más allá de los celos y de la furia. Esos días en los que no nos hablábamos fueron eternos para mi, no podía dormir, no comía bien y por las noches siempre soñaba con nuestra reconciliación y las casualidades de la vida, una vez había soñado que me ponía muy mal, que podía morir y que ella me decía lo tanto que me amaba, claro no pasó exactamente eso, pero si nos volvimos a hablar y a pesar de ser unas semanas de las más desagradables por aquel estúpido veneno fueron también de las mejores pues ya platicaba con Hermione, y ¿Lavender? bueno más tarde ya me tenía arto, mira semejante estupidez regalarme un collar tan… extravagante en navidad, trataba de esconderme de ella y siempre que iba a visitarme me hacía el dormido, jaja todavía me acuerdo cuando Harry me reclamó por no darle la cara jaja. El día que cortamos me sentí bien pero su mal interpretación me hizo soñar despierto, ojala hubiera pasado lo que Lavender pensó. En fin, no todo se tiene en la vida…

Ya solo faltan dos minutos y debo tomar "mi puesto", me dirijo lentamente hacia el final del pasillo. Parezco alguien que esta en el último momento de su vida, que esta agonizando y va hacía su final, hacia su muerte, pero no puedo ocultar este dolor que desgraciadamente si me va matando mientras voy hacia el altar.

Es la hora. Escucho una melodía muy bonita dando paso a la de la marcha nupcial y ahí esta. Al fondo veo a Helen junto a su padre. Todos están muy felices bueno, eso es lo que aparentan. Me hermana y mi cuñado ponen una cara medio creíble pues el "problema" (como lo habíamos denominado en la mañana) también les afecta a ellos y los comprendo pues se muy bien que quieren lo mejor para Hermione y para mi pero no puedo darles el gusto. Ni yo puedo darme el gusto.

Ha llegado nuestra hora. Ella está enfrente de mi y su padre pasa su brazo –el de Helen- hacía el mío uniéndolos con gran fuerza y deseándonos suerte. Suerte, espero poder tenerla. Ahora más que nunca quisiera una buena probada de_ Felix Felicis _haber si así me va mejor.

Bueno ahora solo me falta escuchar todo el discurso que nos da la persona que nos casa y después decir "Sí, Acepto". Y si, me la pasó pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, ni cuenta me doy de lo que dice quien nos está casando pero después de varios minutos (bueno la verdad es que creo que ha pasado más de media hora pero con lo rápido que se va el tiempo uno ni se da cuenta) escucho la frase final el "Sí, Acepto" departe de Helen aunque sigo insistiendo, algo mal le está pasando… la siento distante…

Después de eso, mi cerebro capta unas palabras, en realidad es una pregunta… "¿Acepta usted como esposa a Helen McGreggor para serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarla y respetarla el resto de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?". Me quedo en shock, no se que decir. Es como si escuchara "¿Qué prefieres vivir o morir?". Oh, oh… me estoy tardando demasiado y los demás se están preocupando. Es mejor decidir ahora.

- Sí… Acepto- prefiero morir, todos se calman, respiran hondo y con tranquilidad, Helen se ve feliz. Espero que siempre sea así.

- Si alguna persona conoce algún impedimento por el cual no se pueda realizar esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- seguía diciendo el representante y en ese instante…

- yo me opongo- dijo alguien alto, de cabello un poco largo y lacio, con un tono un tanto fuerte y que casualmente lo conocía a la perfección pues estuvo conmigo en Hogwarts…

Ahora este corazón tomó una dedición que creo que al final fue la peor… pero un milagro me salvó…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Quién será?...**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. En lo personal a mi si me gustó y estaba muy falta de inspiración pues tarde más de un mes en hacerlo no se me venían las ideas pero lo que importa es que a ustedes les guste.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Jeje sigo con lo mismo pero es que tengo otra historia y la he dejado muy descuidada por estar con esta así que si no funciona pues la tengo que quitar pero no se preocupen creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así hasta podría actualizar más rápido. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

Bueno la otra historia que tengo esta más larga y si este ff da mejor respuesta la publicare aquí, y creo que no esta muy buena la respuesta pero si en este capitulo me dejan más críticas pronto la estarán leyendo y ¡espero que les guste!

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!

_**Respuestas:**_

**Paulette:** si, es una tristeza pero por tontos no se dicen nada… bueno ya ves lo que pasó… jeje… gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Medea Circe:** bueno pues Ron ya apareció y en este capitulo también aparece mucho, y ahora que veo en este no aparece Hermione mmm pero bueno gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Rocio:** que casualidad jaja el mío de Rocío de San Juan, de ahí mi nick jeje… bueno la felicidad apenas viene… y te puedo asegurar que no termina en drama jeje gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Ekishka:** si es muy triste todo esto… pero bueno sigo con este fic, gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Neka:** gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… a mi si me saco las lagrimas cuando escribí el primer capitulo (aparte estaba escuchando una canción que se llama Déjame Llorar de Ricardo Montaner, si no la has escuchado te la recomiendo) espero que te siga gustando, gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**pinklongbottom: **gracias por tu ovación jaja y si que la continuo, gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Piby Weasley**yo tampoco soy muy fanática de estos ff pero ya ves jaja las cosas de la vida, esto salió en un momento de querer actualizar mi space y poner algo muy diferente (la carta) y de ahí mi inspire jaja pero bueno y si haces aquel ff me dará mucho gusto leerlo… gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Natalia Potter:** bueno pues que te puedo decir… gracias por la tarjeta y por tus felicitaciones jaja sabes que me paso el día de mi cumple? Estaba yo dormida y me levante a eso de las tres (ya sabes producto de haberme dormido a las siete) y mi mama me felicito y todo entonces me di cuenta que cumplía años jaja, cuando se levanto hasta me hice para atrás y cuando se me vino encima le dije "que, que onda?" y ahí me acorde upsss… jaja y ya esta el tercer capitulo uju uju uju! jajaja cuidate tq10000000000000000000chs bsssssssssssssssss chao

Por todo su apoyo y por sus criticas ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**¡SALUDOS!**

Saludos a **Natalia, Alejandra, Laura, Violeta, Vicky y Alex mis bfs, y también a Sheila e Ivonne GRACIAS **por todo su apoyo y por seguir de cerca este fanfiction…

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	4. Valor

**¡OTRAS ACLARACIONES!**

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**_- Este capítulo tiene una cantidad pequeña pero considerablede SPOILERS._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este Corazón.**

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_- yo me opongo- dijo alguien alto, de cabello un poco largo y lacio, con un tono un tanto fuerte y que casualmente lo conocía a la perfección pues estuvo conmigo en Hogwarts…_

_Ahora este corazón tomó una dedición que creo que al final fue la peor… pero un milagro me salvó…_

**Capitulo IV: Valor.**

"Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, en unos momentos aterrizaremos" he oído que anuncia la azafata, ya he pasado por varios aeropuertos, no encontré ningún vuelo directo así que con el de escala me conforme. Ya que empiezo una nueva vida quiero estar un poco alejada de la magia, un simple hechizo me recuerda su cara, su sonrisa, sus ojos los recuerdo en cada instante que veo el mar, el cielo. Ya no quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar con el sin embargo no quiero seguir luchando, no quiero estar sin el, quiero abrasarlo, besarlo, amarlo. Imposible. Solamente un imposible. Me duele. Me duele porque fue mi primer y único amor. Si, se que tuve varias relaciones muy bonitas pero a ninguno lo quise como a Ron. El, solo con una acaricia me lleno de ilusión, con un abrazo me lleno de pasión, con unas palabras me lleno de amor y yo sin darme cuenta que desde Hogwarts poco a poco me desvanecía ante el. Me hizo volar. Me hizo soñar en lo imposible. Me hizo amar a un imposible. Y ahora caigo cuando quiero volar. Mis sueños ya se convirtieron en pesadillas. Y el amor que siento me esta matando.

Ahora que he salido del aeropuerto no se que hacer, tendría que irme directo a el hotel pero no quiero. Quiero distraerme un poco, visitar la ciudad, conocer el sitio en donde trabajaré, donde probablemente pasaré el resto de mi vida, donde probablemente conoceré a alguien que me hará olvidarlo. Al menos ese es mi anhelo, ser feliz sin su presencia, sin su aroma, sin su recuerdo. Pero eso será después ya que me he dado cuenta que si TENGO, sin ninguna opción que ir al hotel, no quiero cargar las maletas por toda la ciudad ni tampoco usar magia.

Bueno por fin he salido de ese cuarto, me he tardado mucho en la recepción. Con eso de que tienes que esperar tu turno para que te den una habitación, después firmas "electrónicamente" y por último te ponen una pulsera para que sepan a que parte del hotel perteneces.

Dicen que hay tres, la primera se llama Sea Garden, de habitación chica, sin cocina, un baño y una habitación con balcón y solo es para pasarla regular pues no tienes acceso a todas las instalaciones del hotel (me han dicho que solo a las albercas de su lado).

La segundo se llama Lion Palace, habitación mediana y dicen que la pasas muy bien, recamara, una cocina y un sofá cama solo con una tele en toda la habitación, (al menos tienes derecho a las albercas de todo el hotel y a unas cuantas instalaciones más).

La última esta grandísima, he visto el plano de la habitación y si que es grande, una recamara con Jacuzzi, cama king-size, un closet, dos sillones individuales teniendo en el centro una mesa y tele encima de un peinador sin espejo (solo para la ropa, como un ropero pero en cajones); un baño con un closet, baño y regadera separados, ambos con puertas de cristal sin cerradura y un lavamanos doble con un gran espejo; un lavamanos individual fuera del baño, también con un gran espejo y en frente otro closet; una cocina integral con refrigerador, estufa, barra y fregadero; un comedor; una sala de entretenimiento con dos sofá camas, una mesa en medio y tele y una pequeña alberca en el balcón acompañada de camillas para tomar el sol y una pequeña mesa para las botanas o bebidas, esta se llama Grand Lion y las instalaciones son espectaculares, aparte de las pasadas, tienes derecho al gimnasio, al restaurante, al salón de juegos, al parque de Golf, a todas las albercas, al mar, y a una gran cantidad de servicios como lavandería, hay una maquina de hielos gratis en cada piso, y otras cosas excelentes.

He elegido la ultima, se que es un poco grande para mi sola pero me ha parecido la mejor. Aparte hay que aprovechar todo tipo de instalaciones para poder distraerme cuando este en el hotel y no voy a estar aquí por toda la vida, solo mientras encuentre un departamento o una casa de renta.

Hasta he pensado que sería buena idea irme a una casa de asistencia, solo respetas las reglas y todo sale bien, si quieres te dan las tres comidas del día y la recamara supongo que esta respetable. Es como si estuviera en mi casa pero aún así creo que solo es por un tiempo y tendría que buscar otros sitios pero bueno, eso será más tarde o talvez mañana, ahora solo quiero ir a la alameda y a los centros turísticos. Me han dicho que la alameda queda cerca y que esta demasiado hermosa, el mapa que compre no es muy claro, no le entiendo muy bien pero ya encontré la alameda, esta solo a pocas cuadras así que camino hacía ella.

Al fin he llegado pero no, no lo puedo creer, me ha recordado tanto a los jardines de Hogwarts, y nuevamente me hace recordar a Ron, a las salidas para ir con Hagrid, cuando estudiábamos en los jardines, cuando íbamos a los invernaderos para las clases de herbología.

Las clases. Como recuerdo cuando vimos las mandrágoras en segundo año y Neville se desmayó jaja. Cuando en sexto, mientras platicábamos y trabajábamos con unas vainas, salio el tema de las fiestas del Club de Slughorn y Ron se puso tan mal por que las fiestas solo eran para los miembros y me dijo que ligará con McLaggen en ese momento en un impulso le dije que lo iba a invitar a el pero como prefería que ligara con McLaggen lo invitaría, estaba realmente enojada porque no se daba cuenta que lo quería más de lo que se imaginaba, y así, enojada, vi su cara de asombro y de esperanza y oí claramente su susurro pero Harry estaba tan incomodo que rompió la taza y tuvimos que regresar a la "realidad", yo para ese entonces sospechaba que yo también le gustaba pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo eran alucinaciones mías, o que si me llegó a querer pero con el tiempo se olvido de mi.

No se como saldré adelante con todo el peso que traigo en mi espalda, siento como me duele el corazón, siento como si tuviera clavada una espada o algo así, siento esa opresión tan extraña, tan intensa… tan dolorosa. Cuanto vacío hay en mi cuerpo, en mi alma. Tanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo. Cuantos años con el y sin el. La otra noche lo confundí con una estrella fugaz y le pedí tres deseos mientras duraba su luz. Quiero llorar. Quiero morir.

Siempre hago poemas de amor pensando en el y siempre al final escribo la misma historia. Escribo como lo deje escapar. Como no tuve el valor para decirle cuanto lo quiero. Como mi alma esta perdida y mi cuerpo esta muerto. Como mi corazón está quemado, está en cenizas y no pude detenerlo. Como esas cenizas se las lleva el viento y no las puedo recuperar. Como no tengo las fuerzas de renacer y vivir plenamente.

Mis lágrimas son amargas. Mi voz ya no es tranquila. Pierdo los estribos en cada momento. Ya no me apasionada nada. Esto es peor que llegar a la tumba. No siento. No pienso. No amo. Mi vida es dolor. Mi vida es un asco.

Ya no quiero ser alguien en la vida. No puedo salir adelante pues una barrera me lo impide. Esa barrera que no me deja caminar. No me deja superarme. Esa barrera que solo me llena de tristeza. Una barrera invisible que no puedo atravesar.

Solo quiero estar con Ron pues ahora se que es todo lo que buscaba. Siempre lo adore. Solo junto a el puedo respirar. Estoy tan sola y fría que ni el sol me calienta. Las estrellas perdieron su brillo. Fueron tantos años que estuve con el que siento su aroma en mi piel. Siento que mi corazón es un desierto donde no encuentro por donde salir de ahí. Donde me muero de sed. Donde en los días me quema. Donde en las noches me congela…

- Oh perdón- por estar pensado ya tropecé con alguien, Merlín en que mundo estoy.

- no, no te preocupes- es un chico, guapo si, se ve que es muy buena onda, su mirada me transmite tranquilidad, confianza. Pero se ve, no se, como nostálgico, veo que esta… como ido.

- mmm… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto sin poderlo evitar.

- oh si, si claro, no te preocupes-

- ok, bueno disculpa de verdad, iba muy distraída-

- no, de hecho yo también iba muy distraído, pensando en… cosas-

- jeje yo también, bueno yo me voy-

- bueno…- me voy alejando poco a poco, se me hizo un buen chico, al parecer estaba pensando en cosas muy parecidas a las que estaba pensando yo pues una mirada así la he visto todas las mañanas frente al espejo pero bueno- ¡OYE!- me grita, bueno en realidad no se si es a mi peri por si las dudas volteo- tu… ¿estas bien?- oh creo que se ha dado cuenta, es sensible, bueno un poco… al menos si se dio cuenta.

- bueno, creo que si…- insisto, algo tiene que me da mucha confianza, a nadie le hubiera respondido así.

- mmm… si quieres vamos a un café que esta cerca… digo… creo que necesitamos desahogarnos- es una buena oferta, yo necesito sacar todo lo que llevo dentro y el también, aparte sigo insistiendo se ve que es buena onda y comprensible- comprendo que no quieras ir, somos unos desconocidos…-

- pues ya no… Hermione Granger… y creo que es una buena idea- sonríe, al parecer se ha alegrado de que alguien desconocido este dispuesto a escucharlo.

- Robert Reid- me da la mano y yo con gusto la aprieto y me guía hacía aquel café.

Mientras íbamos caminando me empieza a platicar de el y de lo que le ha pasado. Cuando hemos llegado pedimos café y seguimos en el tema.

- si, no soy tan joven, bueno no al menos como tu ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- bueno, 21 y ¿tu¿Por qué dices que eres más joven si no sabias cuantos años tenía?- se me hace raro pero creo que si es un poco mayor que yo, su cara me lo dice. Esta tan demacrado. Tiene pequeños cortes alrededor de la cara. Pero ¿y que tal si está tan mal por lo que le pasa?

- 28-

- pero ¿Cómo?... bueno no te ofendas pero… te ves más grande-

- eh, creo… que es… por que no me he cuidado… últimamente-

- pero ¿Por qué?... Bueno si se puede saber…- veo como le brillan los ojos, fue algo realmente malo para que se ponga así.

- es… es algo difícil…-

- si quieres no me lo cuentes… te entiendo-

- No. Tengo que contártelo, tengo que desahogarme…- veo que realmente quiere sacar todo el dolor que lleva dentro y yo con gusto lo escuche. Talvez así pueda orientarme en lo que me pasa- bueno, hace poco tuve… tuvimos un accidente- se le empiezan a aguar mucho los ojos- mi esposa, mi hijo y yo íbamos de vacaciones y…- creo saber que paso, me duele escuchar eso. Y pensar que hay personas con mayores problemas que yo. Y pensar que yo solo estoy que me muero porque alguien no me ama. Empiezo a comprender que de errores se aprende y que el problema por el que huí no es más que una pequeña y simple cantidad de lo que otros están sufriendo- y… chocamos…- sus lagrimas empiezan a salir con pureza, con simplicidad. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Es demasiado fuerte lo que me está contando- y… y… ahora… mi esposa y mi hijo están en terapia intensiva… y no se que hacer- llora muy fuerte. A mi también se me salen unas lágrimas. ¿Y si a mi me pasará algo así¿Lo aguantaría cuando se que estoy huyendo de alguien porque no me ama? No, creo que no aguantaría. Creo que lo que hice es por imbécil. Muy tarde me di cuenta que estoy aquí solo por miedosa. Por débil. Por idiota- y… todavía no se… si se puedan salvar- su llanto es sincero, es débil pero es tan doloroso, me llegar al alma. Mi piel se pone chinita. No se que hacer. No se si pueda consolarlo cuando yo no tengo palabras de ánimo ni para mi.

- oye… se que… no te puedo consolar por lo que te esta pasando… pero… ten fe… confía en… que todo saldrá bien…- como quisiera yo confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

- ¡pero no puedo!... todos me dicen lo mismo y… ¡no puedo!... como voy a poder pensar en eso cuando… cuando mi familia esta a punto de morir… ¡no puedo!- esta demasiado desesperado y yo no se que decirle, lo que dijo es muy cierto pero tiene que tener fuerza, tiene que tener la fuerza que yo perdí hace tiempo…

- yo se que… es difícil… pero ten fuerza… no te desmorones como lo hice yo… no te rindas como lo hice yo… no cometas los mismo errores…- me mira sin comprender, llegó el momento de decirle porque he huido, aunque creo que comparado con lo que el esta pasado, es de lo más ligero lo que me pasa- yo… huí de mi pasado… no tuve las suficientes agallas para enfrentar lo que viniese… y ahora… me arrepiento… pues se que de eso no se puede morir… no puedo morirme porque mi mejor amigo no me quiere como yo lo quiero… ahora se que… tengo mucho tiempo por delante y que… debo enfrentarlo… tuve miedo… mucho miedo… pero tu me ayudaste y te debo ayuda-

- ¿yo te ayude¿Cómo?- esta desconcertado y quien no si le dije que me había ayudado cuando esta en el peor momento de su vida.

- pues contándome lo que te pasa, así me di cuenta que hay cosas peores que me pueden pasar, que solo me estoy derrumbando por eso y ya me imagino como estaría si me pasara lo que a ti… que tengo que aprender a vivir con lo que tengo y con lo que no, y que Merlín hace esto por algo- si, eso he aprendido y ahora se que algún día tengo que ir a Londres para hablar claramente con Ron.

- ¿Merlín?- eh, creo que la regué.

- oh este… una expresión de Londres- Merlín espero que no sospeche nada.

- ah, pero no se que hacer¿Y si se mueren¿Y si ya no puedo disfrutar más tiempo con ellos¿Y si no aguanto esto y no se de que sería capaz hacer?-

- no pienses más en eso que solo les haces más daño¿Sabias que la mala o buena vibra se transmite¿Sabias que si tienes fe y confianza se las transmites y ellos saben que pueden seguir adelante? Trata de pensar en que todo saldrá bien. Háblales mientras estés con ellos. Diles que los necesitas para estar feliz. Hazlos sentir que vale la pena seguir viviendo- creo que se ha mejorado un poco, hasta yo me siento mejor y ahora he tomado valor para hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Tengo que regresar a Londres- no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente- mis lagrimas empiezas a caer con rapidez- lucha por lo que quieres- ahora si, esto es el colmo ¿Cómo estoy dando estos consejos si ni yo misma los he llevado a cabo¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres¿Por qué fui tan cobarde, no aguanto más y lloro. No lo puedo evitar. Lloro como hace unas semanas lo hacía. Como lo hice cuando escribí esa carta. Como últimamente era lo único que hacía. Pero ahora lo hago por impotencia. Por ciega.

- tienes razón- da un suspiro y sigue hablando- pero tu deberías hacer lo mismo, de verdad deberías hacer lo mismo…-

- si yo se, y por eso te doy las gracias nuevamente, porque por ti abrí los ojos, por ti me di cuenta que no todo esta perdido…-

- bueno pero ahora estamos a mano, nos ayudamos mutuamente y yo también te doy las gracias eternamente, ahora se como salir adelante… gracias- se levanta y me toma de la mano para hacer lo mismo, me abraza y nos damos las gracias nuevamente, pagó los cafés y partió. A lo lejos lo observo, voltea y me dedica una sonrisa que me da confianza. Me da valor para seguir adelante.

Ahora este corazón esta lleno de valor gracias a que otro dolor me devolvió el amor.

* * *

**Y todavía con la pregunta del millón ¿Quién habrá impedido la boda?... **ya se, ya se que soy bien mala porque no les dije quien era pero… bueno por algo no les dije nada jaja, espero que no se enojen pero bueno ya para la próxima sabrán quien fue… sigan haciendo sus apuestas jeje… y para eso no creo que falte tanto tiempo, es mas o menos lo que me tarde para subir este así que no se tendrán que desesperar tanto…

Este capítulo se lo dedico **especialmente** a Natalia y a Ale. A **Natalia** porque me recuerda tanto a las terapias (_tu comprenderás_) y a **Ale** porque sus palabras de ánimo son muy similares a lo que le dijo Hermione a Robert. Pero **también** va dedicado a **TODAS** las personas que han dejado críticas ¡Ya mero pasamos de las 20 críticas en todo el ff! **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

Bueno eso del hotel, si existe. Son como departamentos que compras aquí en México y en cualquier parte del mundo te consiguen hotel para que puedas quedarte sin tener ningún problema. Esta realmente de lo mejor y más la ultima habitación. De hecho aquí en México se llama: Sea Garden, Mayan Palace y Grand Mayan. Se supone que son "Mayan" por cultura Mexicana y realmente se los recomiendo. No es tan barato pero tampoco tan caro puesto al año tienes derecho a tres semanas solo pagando el mantenimiento. Y tienen playa privada y todo.

Como creo que se habrán dado cuenta este es el primer capítulo que no empieza con "D" jaja, de hecho que los demás comenzaran con de fue por pura casualidad pero ahora este no es el caso jeje, tuve un poco de dificultad al escoger el título pero cuando estaba escribiendo esto se me ocurrió el que ahora ya saben cual es jeje…

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así hasta podría actualizar más rápido. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

**¿Ya se dieron cuanta que actualice rápido? **Pues como ya TODO mundo sabe, _¡estamos de vacaciones!_ Y pues así llega más la inspiración y actualizó más rapidito.

_**Aunque estoy pensandoseriamente no seguir con este ff pues ya casi ni llegan criticas así que ya saben, si quieren saber quien detiene esta bendita boda DEJEN CRITICAS! (hay que tomar medidas extremas y sorry por los que si dejan pero soy adicta a las criticas, ustedes comprenderan)**_

**APROVECHO PARA AGRADECERLES A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI OTRA HISTORIA **PUES NO LA TENGO AQUÍ Y ME HAN APOYADO MUCHO AAHH PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN A LAS QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO muy PRONTO la tendremos en esta pagina ah y otras cosa, de una vez les advierto que mi otro ff no es la octava maravilla del mundo así que espero no decepcionarlos puesto que es mi primer ff y esta un poco chivateado…

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON! 

_**Respuestas:**_

**Paulette:** jaja pues al parecer si es un enamorado de Helen pero bueno eso lo sabran en el próximo capítulo, por la misma página, en el mismo ff y con la misma autora… jeje… gracias por tus críticas, cuidate y bsssss chao

**giuly:** ups creo que todavia no sabrán quien es jeje (soy mala) voy a checar tu ff porque el que tienes de "a escondidas de todos" esta genial, me gustan los que tienen un poco de tragedia pero que al ultimo todo sale bien jeje aunque no se si este ff tenga un final feliz..., gracias por tu criticacuidate y bsssss chao

**Bonnie Radcliffe:**jaja pues si es un chico y no es Harry, eres muy buena reuniendo pistas, pero como ya he dichoal chico lo conoceran en el proxcapjeje gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**zaimadden:** bueno pues aqui estoy, es un poco más rápido y espero que te guste en cuanto a quien les hara el favor pues... hay dos personas y la primara ya la conocimos ahora falta la segunda jeje, gracias por tu crítica, cuidate y bsssss chao

**Piby Weasley: **jeje pues no se cuales sean esas propuestas pero no creo que las hayas confirmado en este cap upss, te prometo que para el otro cap lo sabran jeje… gracias por tus críticas, cuidate y bsssss chao

Por todo su apoyo y por sus criticas **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**¡SALUDOS!**

Saludos a **Natalia, Alejandra, Laura, Violeta, Vicky y Alex mis bfs, y también a Sheila e Ivonne GRACIAS **por todo su apoyo y por seguir de cerca este fanfiction…

Hablando de **Natalia ¡un mensaje para ti!** Espero que lo leas porque si no… en realidad espero que lo leas: jaja ¡hola¡Y adiós!

------

Jajaja no te creas, neta… extraño verlas y lo pero es que ni siquiera nos podemos comunicar… esta estúpida computadora y sus berrinches de que "no-quiero-que-platiques-en-el-msn-ni-tampoco-quiero-que-leas-tus-mensajes" ahhh maldita me hace la vida imposible! jaja pero bueno… espero de verdad que leas esto porque si no abre gastado mi valioso (jaja si como no) tiempo para nada. Bueno esto ya lo había dejado la ves pasada pero es que me da huevita escribir otras cosas y como lo que te quiero decir es lo mismo porque la ves pasada ni lo leíste, x, jaja. Bueno neta si quiero ya regresar a la escuela. Hace días soñé que ya entrábamos y todo. Jaja. Yo y mis sueños raros. Pero bueno. Cuídate besossssssssssssssss chao.

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	5. Culpa

**¡OH, OH COMO YA SABEN HAY UNAS ACLARACIONES!**

_- Creo que ya arte con mis aclaraciones pero es necesario aparte si ya se las saben hagan caso omiso a estas (jaja ya todo mundo se las sabe de memoria pero como sea las tengo que poner, reglas son reglas…)_

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

_**- Este capítulo tiene una cantidad pequeña pero de SPOILERS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Este Corazón.**_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_- bueno pero ahora estamos a mano, nos ayudamos mutuamente y yo también te doy las gracias eternamente, ahora se como salir adelante… gracias- se levanta y me toma de la mano para hacer lo mismo, me abraza y nos damos las gracias nuevamente, pagó los cafés y partió. A lo lejos lo observo, voltea y me dedica una sonrisa que me da confianza. Me da valor para seguir adelante._

_Ahora este corazón esta lleno de valor gracias a que otro dolor me devolvió el amor._

**Capitulo V: Culpa.**

- yo me opongo- dijo alguien alto, de cabello un poco largo y lacio, con un tono un tanto fuerte y que casualmente lo conocía a la perfección pues estuvo conmigo en Hogwarts…

Todo el mundo esta muy confundido, y como no… EL esta impidiendo nuestra boda, después de todo ¿quien lo iba a decir, pero no podía ser verdad¿Por qué no quiere que me case?...

Se que de alguna u otra forma le estoy agradecido porque me dio la esperanza de seguir a Hermione, de intentar encontrarla, de amarla como no ame a nadie más en la vida…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- al parecer Helen esta un poco confundida pero LO CONOCE… entonces ¿Qué pasa¿Cómo lo conoce? No logro entender muy bien su comportamiento, esta enojada y si lo se, eso lo entendería todo el mundo ¿a quien le gustaría que impidieran su boda?... Pero ¿y su nerviosismo? Y su mirada en la que veo tristeza pero también… ¿alegría?

- Ustedes no se pueden casar- contesto a la defensiva, se ve dolido pero esta decidido y se que no va a dar marcha atrás, lo siento…

- ¿y según tú, porque no? si se puede saber… claro- se que no sería precisamente eso lo que preguntaría si con la que me estuviera casando fuera Hermione, ja simplemente no le haría caso pero con Helen no se… me da curiosidad saber porque impide mi boda con Helen, ella esta callada y noto que se pone muy pálida ¿le estará pasando algo malo?...

- tu no la amas y eso lo sabes perfectamente- ¿y de cuando acá este imbécil sabe tanto sobre amar? Pero como se atreve… aparte no le puedo hacer tanto daño a Helen, ella no lo soportaría, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si le dijera la verdad, ella me ama… bueno al menos eso es lo que me ha demostrado pero pensándolo bien jamás me lo ha dicho ¿en verdad ella me ama?...

- uy uy uy habló el Doctor Amor¿crees que si no la amara me casaría con ella?- creo que fue lo peor que he dicho en toda la vida, una mentira realmente grande pero no quiero que Helen sepa que no la amo aunque… ya no estoy tan seguro de que así sea…

- Sí- me siento nervioso, lo dice con tanta seguridad que se me van acabando las palabras poco a poco y no puedo mentir por mucho tiempo, mi inseguridad empieza a salir a flote y Helen esta tan confundida que no se que hacer…

- ¿y que te hace pensar en eso?- es lo único que se me ocurre agregar, la gente nos ve como si fuésemos bichos raros o como si estuvieran en un partido de tones o tines o algo por el estilo donde solo ven pasar la pequeña pelotita de un lado a otro pero… no debo flaquear… por lo menos hasta que tenga que llegar el final…

- ¿quieres que diga realmente el porque a tu pregunta?-

- bueno ponte a pensar… si no quisiera no te lo preguntaría- creo que yo también me tengo que poner a pensar en eso… ¿en realidad quiero que lo diga frente a todo el mundo, frente a mis amigos, a mi familia… frente a Helen?... bueno la verdad no creo que sepa que amo a…

- Hermione… ¿no te suena ese nombre?- al parecer esta más informado de lo que pensé y ahora en realidad estoy demasiado nervioso

- pu-pues claro-ro que me suena su nom-nombre- mis nervios no me dejaran continuar por mucho tiempo, lo se perfectamente- es mi mi mejor amiga y aparte ¿ella que… que tiene que ver… en todo esto?-

- pues es solo tu amiga porque no te has atrevido a decir nada y sí tiene mucho que ver aquí porque tu no amas a Helen sino a…-

- CALLATE! Yo quiero mucho a Helen! Y me casaré con ella!- no puedo permitir que diga otra cosa más sino Helen sabrá que mi "amor" es una vil mentira

- EXACTO Weasley la quieres, no la amas…- oh no, porque tuve que decir eso… me doy por vencido, no puedo soportarlo más, me quedo callado… veo como la gente nos mira, Helen se queda en shock y me manda una mirada interrogante, se exactamente lo que esta pasando por su mente, no quiero responder esa pregunta, me duele sentir esto, me duele no poder expresarme, me duele no poder vivir con el amor de mi vida…- ¿ves¿Por qué no respondes?... Porque no la amas y eso lo sabemos perfectamente tu y yo… es más me atrevo a decir que en este espacio no solo tu y yo lo sabemos- eso es cierto pues le manda una mirada a Harry y a Ginny los cuales bajan la cabeza avergonzados. POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO…

- ¿Eso… eso es cierto… Ron?- ¿Por qué¿Por qué?... no le puedo responder eso a Helen… es demasiado difícil- ¿Ron?- ¡SI ESO ES CIERTO!... Pero mis palabras no salen. Mi silencio se hace presente y es el que ahora se pone en mi contra. Mi voz quiere salir pero una barrera se lo impide. Mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se unen contra mí. Luchan. Derrotan. Me matan.- interpretare tu silencio…- no, no puedo darle la cara. Veo que una lágrima recorre su rostro. Tengo que hacer algo…- pero no te preocupes te entiendo…- ¿me entiende?...

- Tengo que hablar contigo…- es lo único que me queda por hacer… explicarle todo lo sucedido

- esta bien, creo que yo también- voltea y observa a todas las personas presentes, están como momias, no se mueven, no hablan, parece que ni respiraran- disculpen, esta boda queda suspendida, después les informaremos si se cancela… gracias por venir, sentimos no haberlos complacido con la boda, de verdad gracias… ¿vamos?- lo ultimo solo me lo dice a mi a lo que yo respondo dándole el paso. Caminamos. Uno tras el otro. No hablamos. Ya llegara el momento. Paseamos por el jardín esperando encontrar un lugar apropiado. Lo encontramos. El lago. Un hermoso lago entre varios árboles. Es el lugar perfecto. Nos sentamos en una banquita y ella espera lo que tenga que decir…

-…- ¿Cómo le explicaré todo?

- Ron, tenemos que hablar…- si, tenemos que hacerlo…

- mira Helen yo ya no puedo seguir así, yo te quiero mucho, óyeme bien Helen, mucho… pero…-

- no me amas…- estoy avergonzado y Helen lo sabe- mira Ron yo te entiendo perfectamente, yo no estoy decepcionada por que no me ames sino porque no me lo hayas dicho antes… aparte yo también tengo algo que decirte… supongo que conoces a la persona que interrumpió nuestra boda ¿no?-

- ja¿que si lo conozco?... estuve con el en Hogwarts-

- bueno… estoy decepcionada por que ninguno de los dos pudimos hablar, nuestro sentimiento de culpabilidad no nos dejo ser felices durante este tiempo, yo pensaba que me amabas y tu piensas que te amo… pero no es así… yo también te quiero mucho Ron pero… yo amo a la persona que… interrumpió nuestra boda- ¿Qué? Hay no… con todos menos con el… Merlín

- ¿A él?-

- Si-

- Pero Helen…-

- Si Ron, se quien es y quien fue pero aun así, en el amor no se manda y eso lo sabes perfectamente tú Ron-

- Bueno creo que ya sabes a quien amo…-

- Si, él ya me lo había dicho pero no le quise creer, temía que haría cualquier cosa por separarnos… hasta inventar que estabas enamorado de tu mejor amiga-

- lo siento-

- yo también, pero lo que siento es que no le hubiéramos hecho caso a nuestro corazón antes… que nos dejáramos llevar por el tiempo sin hacer nada, sin poder detenerlo y cambiar nuestro destino… eso es lo que siento realmente…-

- gracias-

- ¿gracias?-

- si, gracias por enseñarme el verdadero cariño, si, sabía de amar pero este es otro sentimiento… es un gran cariño, se que igual y no podemos ser los mejores amigos pero tratemos de llevarnos bien, de frecuentarnos…-

- esta bien… es más hagamos un trato, si te casas, me invitas a tu boda y si me caso yo te invito a la mía ¿si?- de verdad a esta mujer la quiero mucho…

- claro que si- nos estrechamos la mano y después nos damos un abrazo y un beso, en la mejilla claro…

- ahora ve a buscar a Hermione que no la he visto en la boda que al fin y al cabo ni se celebro pero bueno yo se que te quiere se nota en sus ojos… ¿ha venido?- ¡OH Merlín¿Que hora será? Bueno no creo que nos hayamos tardado cuatro horas…

- eso es una de las cosas de las que también quiero hablarte…- creo que sería bueno decirle lo que ha pasado…- ella me ama y hoy en la madrugada me ha mandado una carta confesándolo, diciendo que por obvias razones no podría venir, que se iba lejos del país y que esperaba que fuera feliz…- veo que pone una cara de sorpresa pero decido continuar- fui a buscarla, corrí tras el avión en el que iba pero no logré que se detuviera. Después compré un boleto (que sale un poco más tarde) y fui a buscarte para decirte todo pero no tuve el valor suficiente y pues lo demás ya lo sabes- ja ¿quien diría que ahora estoy platicando de esto con mi ex-prometida? Ni yo mismo me lo creería… ¿no estaré soñando?... No, creo que no. Esto es más de lo que imagine. Pero es real.

- oh, una historia no propia de ti, no pensé que llegaras a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero como siempre dicen… "el amor cambia a las personas"- es cierto, el amor cambia a todo el mundo¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan grande este sentimiento y llegar a ser tan chico a la vez para poder caber en nuestro corazón?... ¿Cómo el amor te puede romper el corazón y construirlo nuevamente?... ¿Cómo el amor puede llevarte al mejor de tus sueños sin proponerlo?... el amor te llega en alguna ocasión y jamás te dejara en la vida porque simplemente necesitas de el para respirar, para sentir, para vivir… eso es precisamente lo que es. No importa si vives diez, veinte, cincuenta años… lo que importa es que hayas sentido el amor. Lo que importa es que hayas vivido con amor, que hayas vivido para el amor…

- bueno, al menos tenemos la dicha de amar…-

- y de ser amados Weasley… mira no soy nadie para decirte esto pero al parecer Granger si te ama y tu a ella y te recomiendo que la vayas a buscar… yo… quiero hablar contigo Helen…- otra vez la burra al trigo ¿y este imbécil como sabe tanto de amor?...

- emmm esta bien te acompaño- esto no se queda así…

- espera… Helen ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- tengo que saber si no la ha hechizado o algo por el estilo… este es capaz de hacer todo lo posible por lo que quiere.

-Si Ron… no te preocupes- ¿como que no me preocupe? Con este hombre no se sabe lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

- bueno entonces déjame hablar con el un momento por favor, tengo que aclarar algunos asuntos- este… creo que por su cara de sorpresa y advertencia cree que voy a matarlo… bueno aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo- no te preocupes que solo es una platica con el…

- bueno pero no tarden tanto ¿entendido?- como dicen "mujer prevenida vale por dos"… creo que ella no es la excepción.

- si, si, esta bien- me dirijo a el que creo que esta un poco confundido pero "sobre advertencia no hay malentendidos" o engaños que al caso es lo mismo jajaja creo que ahora me estoy volviendo sabiamente intelectual.

- Weasley quiero hablar con ella no contigo- o que mala leche se carga este hombre.

- si, eso ya lo sabía pero quiero aclararte algunos puntos-

- ¿puntos?- ¿aparte de mal humorado, tonto? No se como Helen lo ama…

- mmm deja te explico, algunas advertencias, aclaraciones…-

- ya se de lo que estas hablando Weasley! Bueno apúrate ¿Qué quieres?- bueno como decía yo, este hombre cada minuto esta peor.

- esta bien, mira yo quiero mucho a Helen, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y lo que te voy a pedir es que no la hagas sufrir- siento como que esta echando moscas tengo que decirle algo para que me escuche bien- sino yo mismo te parto tu mandarina en gajos- creo que he sonado más que un tanto amenazador porque se ha sorprendido y he visto en su mirada, por un instante, algo de miedo- ¿de acuerdo?-

- mira Weasley no voy a permi…- o pero que terco que es.

- es ahora o nunca- que bien que lo hago callarse porque en verdad se lo tenía merecido es algo… idiota.

- de acuerdo Weasley, pero que conste que solo lo hago por Helen-

- mira quien te viera haciendo este papel- creo que se ha enojado un poquito pero ya lo arreglo- pero está bien- jamás pensé hacer esto pero bueno- mira hagamos una tregua, solo por Helen- lo hice y ahora le extiendo la mano para cerrar de una vez por todas todo esto, como en un trato.

- esta bien- sorprendentemente el me la toma y se va de aquí para ir con Helen.

- bien dijo Helen… el amor cambia a las personas- digo casi en un susurro, Merlín se me ha olvidado algo que decirle- hey! Espera un momento!- digo casi gritando, ya estaba un poco lejos.

- ¿y ahora que quieres?- me pregunta un poco receloso ¡Merlín¡ Esta bien que ya quiera ir con Helen pero no es para tanto!

- solo decirte que la ames como ella te ama a ti y que la hagas feliz- si, le deseo que sea feliz aunque sea con él pero bueno… tengo que reconocer que este imbécil ha cambiado- ¿entendido Malfoy?- si antes fue mortífago espero que no vuelva a las mismas andadas…

- entendido Weasley- y así se fue para reencontrarse con ella… como quisiera que Hermione estuviera aquí. Quiero abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, amarla…

Ahora tengo que dirigirme directamente a preparar todo, tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito encontrarla, mi corazón se desvanece si no la tengo, mi cuerpo se derrumba si está lejos, mi alma va perdiendo esencia con cada suspiro que no huele a ella y yo… yo voy muriendo sin tener su presencia... con dolor… sin su amor…

Ahora este corazón esta en completa disposición para un viaje que salvara nuestro amor… que gracias a la culpa anteriormente no se cumplió…

* * *

**Oigan ATENCION si en este capítulo no se completan por lo menos las 30 criticas no actualizo para la próxima….**

_Bueno unos ya sospechaban quien podría ser quien impidió la boda…_ una historia sin Malfoy es un poco aburrida, bueno es que se me hace que le quita lo interesante en algunas partes… aparte ¿quien mejor que el? Es genial cuando cambia de personalidad y todo jajaja y es que bueno al principio pensé poner a Neville pero creo que se perdería gran parte de la historia porque no habría tales advertencias ni nada de esto jajaja aparte que Neville se me hacía un poco cobarde para estas situaciones y otra razón por lo cual no puse a Neville es que queda mejor con Luna jajaja hacen una pareja muy mona…

Cuando comencé el capítulo me dio la idea loca de no poner quien interrumpió la boda pero creo que sería muy cruel de mi parte y también pensé que mi cabeza correría peligro puesto cuando le comente esto a una amiga me dijo que me lincharía si no ponía esa información ¿esta exagerando no creen?... jajaja vale, vale, esta bien lo acepto, lo mejor era ponerlo en este capitulo jajaja

Como bien pudieron notar este capítulo ya tiene un poco más de risa jajaja me gusto escribir algo de risa pero es solo como un receso (eso creo) porque al parecer el próximo capítulo viene un poco fuerte…

Bueno otra cosa… MIL PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO pero todo tiene una justificación, se que había dicho que actualizaría más rápido pero es que mi compu se descompuso y la tuvieron que mandar a arreglar y mi padre me dijo que no la arreglaría hasta que entrara a clases, después cuando ya iba a entrar a clases me fracture un pie, me operaron y estuve internada por varios días y hasta después de haber salido tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo y de actualizar la historia, pero les tengo otra noticia no tan buena, como ya voy a entrar a clases no tendré mucho tiempo para la historia pero les prometo que haré lo posible…

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia¡Quiero críticas!**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Quiero Criticas! PLEASE_**

Este capítulo se lo dedico **a todas las personas que me han mandado sus comentarios **porque esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

_**Respuestas:**_

**giuly:** Bueno pues ya sabes quien interrumpió la boda jajaja, aunque por ahí ya me habían hecho unos cuantos comentarios de quien sería jajaja pues no tengo esa idea en mente (la de que Ron se va y Herm vuelve) pero pues la tendré en cuenta… oye mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto pero no pude (más arriba el porque). Fue un placer leer tu fic, esta tristecillo pero muy bueno, ojala alguno de estos días te animes a continuarlo que me gustaría saber que más pasó. Súper mil gracias por tu review. Cuídate y bsssss chao.

**Paulette:** Jajaja por fin les di la respuesta a la pregunta del millón. Como había dicho antes, no pensaba poner quien era en este capítulo pero creo que ya era mucho rollo jajaja. Mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido pero es que ni pude (más arriba el porque). Súper mil gracias por tu review. Cuídate y bsssss chao.

**zaimadden:** Si, me pareció buena idea poner este capítulo ya que a veces no nos damos cuenta de que por cualquier cosa nos estamos muriendo sin pensar que hay peores problemas en el mundo que los de uno mismo… Mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido pero es que ni pude (más arriba el porque). Súper mil gracias por tu crítica. Cuídate y bsssss chao

Por todo su apoyo y por sus criticas **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**¡SALUDOS!**

Saludos a **Natalia, Alejandra, Violeta, Vicky, Alex, Sheila e Ivonne GRACIAS **por todo su apoyo y por seguir de cerca este fanfiction…

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	6. Nostalgia

**MMM… ACLARACIONES? **

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_Ahora tengo que dirigirme directamente a preparar todo, tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito encontrarla, mi corazón se desvanece si no la tengo, mi cuerpo se derrumba si está lejos, mi alma va perdiendo esencia con cada suspiro que no huele a ella y yo… yo voy muriendo sin tener su presencia... con dolor… sin su amor…_

_Ahora este corazón está en completa disposición para un viaje que salvará nuestro amor… que gracias a la culpa anteriormente no se cumplió…_

**Capítulo VI: Nostalgia.**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo AM 593 con destino a Estocolmo, Suecia favor de abordar por la puerta de embarque 4B…"_

Ese es mi vuelo, no sé de donde sale la voz que lo anunció ¿Será de mi conciencia? Mmm… no lo creo.

Hace ya varios minutos que me despedí de mi familia, mi mamá se puso a llorar como histérica pero creo que terminó aceptándolo… al parecer Ginny tuvo que ver en eso porque algo le susurró y rápidamente se calmó, no sé que fue lo que le dijo pero doy gracias a Merlín de que haya funcionado.

Ahora ha llegado el momento de partir, voy directo a la puerta para poder tomar el avión y seguir a la mujer de mi vida. A veces me pregunto si no era más fácil aparecerme en el ministerio de Estocolmo pero creo que sería mucho lío.

Tras esperar varios minutos, que parecieron horas, el avión comienza a avanzar. Asomo la cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla y me despido, por última vez, de mi familia.

Tengo un poco de miedo pues nunca he viajado así y lo bueno es que lo puedo controlar aunque no sé muy bien porque los muggles prefieren esto si está todo feo y aparte ni saben como se eleva ésta cosa. A ver, se me hace que lo hacen con magia. Buena opción. Pero creo que imposible aunque… en todas partes hay un loco. No, no creo que se haga con magia.

Pasan una película muy interesante por la pantalla que está unos asientos más adelante. Se trata de una mujer que quiere convertir a un hombre de negocios y rico en alguien con sentimientos. Se enamoran pero al final él descubre que está enferma de concer o algo así. Quiere casarse con ella lo más pronto posible y ella no lo acepta. El insiste pero no gana nada. El final es muy triste pues él se va porque ella lo obliga.

No quisiera que eso me pasara, sería muy doloroso. Y aún más sabiendo que sí me quiere. Lo daría todo por Hermione, hasta mi vida si ella lo quisiera. Alguna vez oí que con magia se pueden intercambiar vidas, la verdad no sé si sea cierto porque lo escuché al pasar por un grupo de jóvenes pero buscaría esa manera de salvarla.

Muy pronto llegaré a Estocolmo. No sé porque viajó hacia acá, es algo raro. Son costumbres tan diferentes y no creo que hablen el mismo idioma que nosotros. Sé que con un hechizo se arregla todo pero ¿Y las personas que viven acá¿Sería fácil lidiar con un viejo loco¿O una vieja loca?

Cuando llegamos supe inmediatamente porque lo había escogido. Es realmente hermoso. Es tan bello como ella, su belleza me hace renacer. Vivir para contarlo. Morir para recordarlo. Merlín, es tan grande y mágico… me hace sentir que estoy cerca de ella… me hace pensar los maravillosos recuerdos que pasé con Hermione.

Hermione. Su voz, su cabello, sus ojos… me hacen sentir cosas que jamás imaginé, me hacen sentir bien… completo.

Como quisiera encontrarla y reunir mi mar con su playa para ya no extrañarla. Para saber que siempre estará cerca de mí. Para saber con calma que mis mareas serán bienvenidas y apaciguadas por su costa. Para que nadie nos pueda separar. Reunir fuerzas y retar al mundo entero. Retar a las tormentas y a los huracanes que vengan. Retar. Vencer.

_Vencer._

¿Es difícil hacerlo sabiendo que no estamos juntos? Sí. Por esa razón nos amamos. ¿Venceríamos al mundo estado separados¿Sabiendo que la mitad de tu corazón está en peligro y no puedes hacer nada¿Sabiendo que mueres si le ocurre algo? No. No lo creo.

Supongo que cuando amas sientes todo esto pero ¿Qué pasa cuando quieres lo mejor para la otra persona¿Qué pasa cuando lo mejor para ella es que no estén juntos¿Lo aceptarías¿Te acostumbrarías? No. Sé que talvez el joven de la película se fue pero no creo que lo aceptara. ¿Qué haces cuando no tienes otro remedio que alejarte? Y no por las circunstancias sino porque la persona que amas te lo pide ¿Sería difícil no?

Soy de las personas que no permiten que le quiten nada. Sé aprovechar lo que tengo pero ¿Qué pasa cuando lo que tengo no quiere estar conmigo?

Antes no lo dejaba ir, no dejaba que se escapara de mis manos… ahora no sé. Hermione me hizo comprender que por las malas no se obtiene nada. Al revés, sales perdiendo. Es lo mismo que pasa con el amor. Si quieres tener a la persona que amas a fuerza ella se va querer ir lo más pronto posible. Talvez al final te acostumbres o hasta te olvides de ella. Eso, tú lo decides.

Tendré que ir a los principales hoteles pero ¿Mágicos o muggles? Muggles. No sé porque pero pienso que querrá alejarse de la magia por un tiempo. Yo en su lugar no lo haría pero ella, ella es diferente. Es hija de muggles y por ende sabe como divertirse. Sabe como administrar su tiempo para llegar a la diversión.

_Tiempo._

Debimos aprovecharlo. Debimos ser sus aliados no sus victimas. Tantas cosas debimos hacer con él que ahora se me hacen eternas. Infinitas. Pero ¿Y si él mismo te hace una mala jugada¿Y si está aliado con el destino para crear sus planes¿Lo puedes controlar? Sí, claro que lo puedes controlar.

Así como puedes cambiar tu destino, puedes controlar tu tiempo. El control es fuerte y en determinados momentos debes saber sobrepasarlo. Debes saber llevarlo en tus manos. Tener las fuerzas suficientes para no dejarte controlar.

_Control._

Tantas cosas que tuve que hacer para controlarme. Es difícil y aún así lo logré. Logré callar todo este sentimiento y ¿De que me sirvió¿De que me sirvió saber todo sobre el control¿De que me sirvió cuando no supe llevarlo a cabo¿De que me sirvió cuando sólo causo sufrimiento¿Cuando sólo causo dolor?

_Dolor._

Sería tan fácil ser inmune a cualquier mala situación pero simplemente es imposible. Es imposible sabiendo que daña. Que daña mucho. Y no solo a ti mismo sino también a las personas que más amas en el mundo. A las personas que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

A veces dirías que la vida es injusta ¿Y cuando no lo es¿Y cuando el injusto eres tú? Sí, el injusto es uno mismo. Yo tuve al amor de mi vida en frente de mí sin saber que ella también me amaba. Yo maldije la vida de ser injusta y yo mismo me di cuenta que el injusto era yo. Era yo por no apreciar el amor. Por ser tan ciego.

Ahora me doy cuenta que hay cosas que tienes que aguantar pero no todo. El amor correspondido es un sentimiento tan grande que si lo retienes, explotas. Sé que hay veces que tienes que aguantar todos tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, tus impulsos y también sé que es lo mejor pero… después de saber que no tienes esperanzas.

Por eso me siento mal, nunca intenté demostrar lo que sentía ni tampoco saber lo que Hermione sentía. Siempre tratando de adivinar. Ja. Fue un error. Un grave error.

Como quisiera que todo esto pasara lo más rápido posible. Sé que no aguantaré, por mucho tiempo, lo que está sucediendo. Estoy cayendo en un abismo sin fin, me estoy hundiendo en el mismo sin poder hacer nada. Sin tener la esperanza de poder salir algún día. Sin fe. Con desolación. Tortura. Martirio.

Y ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Qué harías si sólo hubiera un pequeño remedio¿Qué harías cuando ese remedio está muy lejos de ti¿Cuando no lo puedes alcanzar¿Cuando tampoco lo puedes olvidar¿Cuando sientes abatimiento¿Cuando no te puedes salvar? Continuar. Saber continuar.

He obtenido una lista muy completa acerca de los mejores hoteles de aquí e inmediatamente subrayo los de mayor categoría. Creo que terminaré un poco tarde pero al parecer los visitaré todos, o al menos la gran mayoría.

No sé porque busco de los mejores para abajo. Ella nunca ha sido tan superficial. Supongo que se le llama presentimiento. Creo que así como presiento que se ha querido alejar de la magia, supongo que también quiere distraerse lo más que pueda y en los mejores hoteles hay mejores distracciones. Al menos eso pienso.

Tomo un taxi y le indico a donde ir. El primer hotel subrayado es el E·Gold Paradise, al parecer es un muy buen hotel, lo que cobran es digno de pensar eso. Al llegar me impresiono. Es muy grande y muy vistoso. Fuentes por allá, arreglos por aquí. Vale la pena pagar lo propuesto.

- Disculpe Señor, me podría decir si ya está la reservación por parte de la Señorita Hermione Granger, por favor – supongo que no están autorizados a dar información acerca de los huéspedes pero no creo que esto venga incluido en el reglamento.

Al parecer mis intuiciones hoy en día están a todo lo que dan pues ha estado verificando en la pantallita.

- Mmm… No. Lo siento pero no hay ninguna reservación a nombre de Hermione Granger - Merlín dame fuerzas para seguir.

- Muchas gracias, que pase buenas tardes

- Igualmente Señor

Pensé que podría estar en ese hotel. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al no dar con ella, se que no debería ilusionarme tanto en cada hotel que entro pero no lo puedo evitar. No lo puedo evitar pensando que pronto la encontraré. Pensando que pronto estaremos juntos y seremos felices. Pensando. Sólo pensando.

Ya es un poco tarde, todavía no empieza a oscurecer pero ya no se ve tan radiante el sol. Supongo que han de ser como las cinco de la tarde. Ya han pasado horas, han pasado hoteles, he pasado desilusiones. En cada uno repetía el mismo procedimiento. En cada uno me repetían la misma respuesta. Estoy un poco cansado y tengo hambre. Si no fuera porque estoy en frente del siguiente hotel me iría a comer.

Se llama Lion Palace, es grande y muy bonito. Al parecer es de los mejores de por aquí.

- Disculpe Señorita – y otra vez lo mismo – ya está hecha la reservación con el nombre de Hermione Granger – y busca, levanta la cabeza e intervengo por ella – ya sé lo que va a decir "Lo siento Señor, pero no hay ninguna reservación con ese nombre", muchas gracias de todos modos – pobre Señorita al parecer no le pareció lo que dije pues puso una cara medio rara pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Doy la vuelta para poder ir a comer y contemplar algún parque, ya no quiero seguir, espero mañana tener suerte.

- ¿Señor? – es la recepcionista, espero no me de el gran sermón del año.

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpe, pero sí hay una reservación por parte de Hermione Granger

- ¿Qué?

- Que la Señorita Granger está hospedada en éste hotel

- Ja jaja jajaja ¡Gracias¡Mil Gracias¡Merlín eres grande!... una expresión de Londres, disculpe me podría comunicar a su habitación

- Claro… - genial, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día que digo, en mi vida – lo siento pero no contesta, de seguro salió a conocer la ciudad – ya decía yo que era demasiado perfecto para un momento.

- Muy bien, bueno me podría dar una reservación igual a la de ella, por favor

- Claro, en un momento se la hago… listo, sólo tiene que firmarme aquí por favor… aquí está su llave ¿Me permite su mano derecha? - ¿Para que la querrá? – éste brazalete es para identificación del hotel y de su tipo de reservación, tiene derecho a cualquier instalación y benefició que le otorgamos… gracias por su preferencia – al parecer es la más costosa, tener todos los beneficios e instalaciones no es por nada. Además la llave es un poco rara. Es una vil tarjeta. Que inventos muggles.

Habitación 312B, bueno supongo que está en el tercer piso. Llego y me confundo un poco. En frente hay un letrero que dice ·· Pasillo A · Pasillo B ·· pero supongo que la B del número de habitación indica que pasillo. Cuando llego compruebo que estaba en lo cierto.

Al dejar mis maletas recuerdo que tengo hambre e inmediatamente salgo para poder pasear y distraerme un poco.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"_- No te dejes vencer tan fácilmente, lucha por lo que quieres - ¿Cómo estoy dando estos consejos si ni yo misma los he llevado a cabo¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres¿Por qué fui tan cobarde?, no aguanto más y lloro. No lo puedo evitar. Lloro como hace unas semanas lo hacía. Como lo hice cuando escribí esa carta. Como últimamente era mi única actividad. Pero ahora lo hago por impotencia. Por ciega. Por que me duele. Duele demasiado._"

Ya he tomado mi decisión y se que tengo que volver a Londres pero no me siento capaz de ir. Todavía no. Me han llegado varias cartas de Harry y de Ginny pero sinceramente no las quiero leer. No quiero leer lo bien que se la pasaron en la fiesta. Lo bien que están ahora. Sé que cometí un error pero no dejo de pensar que fue lo mejor.

¿Qué haces cuando sabes que estas mal¿Cuando sabes que no quieres estar bien¿Cuándo piensas que te mereces sufrir por todos los daños que hiciste¿Por todos los errores que cometiste?

Espero poder salir de ésta situación. No quiero regresar a Londres sin antes entender que la vida debe seguir. Sin antes entender que mi amor se marchitó. Que se murió para poder vivir bien. Para poder disfrutar de las demás cosas. Para poder volver a amar.

_Amar._

¿Por qué es tan fácil enamorarse de la persona que menos piensas¿Por qué es tan difícil amar a otras personas después de la última¿Por qué simplemente no la puedes olvidar?

Hay veces que dicen "es un capricho y pronto pasará" ¿Y cuando no lo es¿Y cuando no es un simple amor primero¿Cuando no puedes vivir sin él¿Cuando el aire te sobra si está lejos¿Te puedes adaptar¿Puedes llegar a sentirlo nuevamente con alguien diferente¿Se puede?

No sé, y por mi bien espero que sí. Espero recuperar las fuerzas que tanto perdí. Esas fuerzas que me ayudan a salir adelante. Las mismas que me ayudaron a despedirme de mis amigos, de mi familia… de él. Las mismas que ahora me ayudaron a decidir volver.

¿Y si cuando vuelvo descubro que sería mejor haberme alejado más¿Y si Ron me odia por lo que le escribí¿Y si no aguanto y mi corazón muere¿Y si muero de amor¿Sería doloroso morir de amor?

He pensado que de amor no se puede morir. Los recuerdos son los que matan. Recordar que antes estabas feliz… viva. Saber que eso no puede volver. Querer estar en ese momento. Desear lo imposible. Desear lo que perdiste. Lo que murió. ¿Y si mi amor no muere¿Y si los momentos no mueren¿Y si sigo adelante sin ningún dolor¿Me salvaría de recordar¿Podría olvidar todo?

Tengo miedo. Quiero dejar todo atrás y no puedo. No puedo sabiendo que no pase esos momentos especiales. Sabiendo que mi corazón muere. Que mi alma me deja. Que luchan y se dan por vencidos. Que agonizan y estoy en peligro. En peligro de no volver a amar.

¿Qué pasaría si dentro de varios años no olvido a Ron? Fue mi primer amor y según mi mamá, no se olvida. Como desearía ser otra persona. No quiero seguir pensando en esto. Cada palabra aumenta mi dolor y mi corazón no quiere aceptar razones. No quiere escuchar. No quiere seguir adelante.

- Achuu – lo que me faltaba… catarro, espero no me de tan fuerte ya me imagino. Enferma por fuera y agonizando por dentro. Mala combinación.

- Salud – viene del otro lado del tronco pero ¿Es a mí? Supongo que sí ¿Quién más estornudo por aquí?

- Gracias – Merlín que pena.

- De nada - ¿Ron? No. Que tonta. Mejor me voy antes de que se me aparezca "mágicamente". Ni aquí puedo dejar de soñarlo ¡Merlín, si no es tanta la molestia, ayúdame por favor!

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- De nada - ¿Hermione¿Es ella? No. No lo creo. ¿Y si es? No quiero hacerme ilusiones. No creo que este al otro lado del tronco pero pensándolo bien, éste es demasiado grueso y podría cubrir a Hermione fácilmente. Merlín no me hagas éste tipo de bromas. Pero estoy seguro que era su voz.

No aguanto más y me paro… cuento hasta tres, lentamente, y le doy la vuelta al tronco… no había nadie. Que "gran sorpresa" ¿Por qué tuve que tardarme tanto? Es más no creo que haya sido ella. Es tan imposible.

Y sin embargo mi obsesión volvió. Volvió la necesidad de seguir pensando en ella. Mi mente decayó y mi corazón revivió. Revivió para sentir el amor pero también el dolor.

Ahora éste corazón siente una gran nostalgia por unas simples palabras que al final… son nada. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada quisiera pedirles disculpas** porque ahora si me pase de lanza. Créanme no me quiero justificar, lo único que les pido es que puedan comprenderme.

Estos últimos seis meses he estado mal. He estado muy cargada emocionalmente, físicamente y mentalmente. Para empezar, he pasado por una crisis emocional porque me había fracturado un pie. Fue tan duro para mí que pensaba estar sola. Me vino una depresión muy fuerte. Eso es por lo de emocionalmente.

Este semestre mi mamá no estuvo conmigo pues vivimos en partes diferentes. Ella tuvo que viajar por trabajo y gracias a Dios la puedo visitar los fines de semana. Durante la semana tenía que ir a rehabilitación y no tenía nada de tiempo.

Les aseguro este era mi horario. Salía de la escuela y tenía que ir a mi casa a comer. Después, inmediatamente de comer, iba a rehabilitación y cuando llegaba hacía la tarea. Finalmente me iba a bañar y a dormir. Estaba demasiado cansada siquiera para encender la computadora y mucho más para pensar en lo que tenía que escribir. Los fines de semana los quería pasar con mi mamá y no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Eso es por lo de físicamente.

En la escuela me iba cada vez peor. No podíamos salir de unos exámenes porque ya teníamos otros encima. Las tareas eran inmensamente demasiadas y me agotaban mucho. Cuando quería escribir no podía porque tenía que ir para allá y para acá. Y los maestros nos presionaban demasiado. Eso es mentalmente.

Aparte tuve serios problemas con mi familia y para acabarla de contar también con unas amigas. Fue uno de los semestres más cargados que me pude haber imaginado.

Y todavía me falta algo, cuando por fin salí de ese martirio de semestre se va por completo mi inspiración. Otra crisis pero ahora de esto. Les aseguro que si no hubiera sido porque me siento comprometida con ustedes de seguir este ff, no lo hubiera seguido, lo hubiera dejado más tiempo en Hiatus. Porque, créanme, mi inspiración no quiere volver.

_Ahora sí, les hablaré del ff. Se me hace que ya los aburrí con mis desgracias jaja. _

Sé que estuve un poco exigente la vez pasada pero me di cuenta que así como yo quiero críticas, ustedes quieren que actualice pronto y ahora les falle.

**Este capítulo, a pesar de estar sin inspiración, me gusto. Créanme, me siento orgullosa de haberlo escrito. Les digo una cosa catastrófica, faltan pocos capítulos para que acabe. Sí. Pocos. Bueno un poco menos de lo que llevo, aparte quiero poner un pequeño epilogo.**

Les tengo otra mala noticia. Como no sé cuando vaya a volver mi inspiración, tampoco sé cuando pueda actualizar así que les pido paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia!** **¡Déjenme críticas!**

Este capítulo se lo dedico **especialmente** a una gran amiga que ha sabido como apoyarme y que ha comprendido perfectamente como me he sentido _Laura _"…vive al doble, vive al máximo…" _recuérdalo_. Pero **también** va dedicado a **TODAS** las personas que han dejado críticas ¡¡¡Pues ya pasamos de las 30 críticas en todo el ff!!! **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Déjenme Críticas! PLEASE_**

**Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "Noches Lluviosas" **es de Amor y Romance. Es un** H/G, R/H y D/OC **que muy pronto estrenará en esta página. Espérenla por favor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!!! 

**En especial a las personas que me dejan sus críticas**, les aseguro que quería responderles pero me he enterado que está contra las reglas responderlas mediante los ff así que a las personas que les puedo mandar las respuestas se las mandaré y a las demás les doy gracias que me manden sus críticas.

**¡¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!!**

Saludos a **toda mi familia** (¡¡que la amo!!), **a Laura, a Ale, a Vicky, Violeta, Alex, Sheila, Ivonne, Paola, Bere, Nadia, Víctor, Bedoya, "Pruny"** (jeje ntc),** Choco, Guillen **y a todos los que me falten… ¡Los quiero un monton!

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	7. Olvido

**YA SABEN…**

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_Y sin embargo mi obsesión volvió. Volvió la necesidad de seguir pensando en ella. Mi mente decayó y mi corazón revivió. Revivió para sentir el amor pero también el dolor. _

_Ahora éste corazón siente una gran nostalgia por unas simples palabras que al final… son nada. Absolutamente nada._

**Capítulo VII: Olvido.**

- Disculpe Señorita ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

- Sí claro, a sus ordenes

- Si tengo llamadas o algún tipo de visita ¿Les podría decir que en este momento no estoy?

- Por supuesto

- Y otra cosa, no quiero tener interrupciones así que le pido que la limpieza o cualquier servicio del hotel no llegue a mi habitación. Mañana yo le avisaré cuando puedan pasar ¿Sí?

- Claro

- El número de mi habitación es la 305A

- Sí… listo

- Muchas gracias

- Para servirle, que pase buenas tardes

- Igualmente

Últimamente he estado recibiendo muchas llamadas por parte de la agencia mobiliaria, quieren saber cuanto antes si ya he decidido comprar una casa aquí. La verdad no tengo ganas de estar averiguando con ellos. Me temo que puedan venir a buscarme personalmente para arreglar el asunto.

La verdad no sé todavía si me quedaré por un tiempo largo. Ahora mismo no quiero ni pisar Inglaterra pero estoy segura que mañana quisiera estar ya en el avión de vuelta. Estoy tan confundida que no quiero moverle más a todo éste rollo.

¿Por qué los elevadores se tardan tanto en llegar? Quisiera estar ya en mi habitación para poder descansar un poco.

Que bien, llegó al fin. Pulso el número de mi piso con gran desesperación. No quiere cerrar el… ¿Ron¿De verdad es Ron? No, no creo. En todo el mundo puede haber un pelirrojo en la recepción. Aparte no viene acompañado y que yo sepa, su luna de miel iba a ser en Canadá. Está demasiado lejos de aquí. Yo y mis tontas visiones. Me estoy preocupando ¿No estaré enferma?

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Disculpe ¿Está la Señorita Granger?

- Mmm… No se encuentra en este momento ¿Gusta dejarle un mensaje?

- No así está bien, gracias

- Para servirle, que pase buenas tardes

- Lo mismo digo

No quiero que sepa por un mensaje que vine a buscarla. La verdad es tan irracional. No se donde puede andar a esta hora pero creo que está un poco deprimida y el aire la hace bien. Lo único que quiero en éste momento es estar con ella. Quiero que sepa que la amo igual que ella me ama a mi o hasta más. Nunca imagine decir esto pero quiero decirle cosas cursis.

Mi amor por ella es tan inmenso que el universo se me hace chico. Todo lo que está a su alrededor para mi es perfecto. Con sólo respirar me hace vivir. Con sólo hablar hace que mi corazón éste completo. Su voz es el cantó más hermoso de las sirenas. Sus ojos son los atardeceres más bellos que he visto. Su rostro es la sábana más suave que he sentido. La amo. La amo y no lo puedo remediar.

Al parecer a estas horas de la noche hay mucho ambiente afuera. La fiesta ha de estar a todo lo que da. Espero poder dormir aunque no me preocupo tanto. Cuando tengo sueño y estoy cansado no hay nadie que me impida dormir. Bueno sólo una persona. Hermione. Necesito no pensar tanto en ella y dormir lo más que pueda. Mañana tengo que levantarme lo más temprano posible para que no se vaya.

··················································

¡Merlín¡El agua está helada! Buen comienzo del día. Al menos no me quede dormido. No puedo creer que todo haya pasado ayer. En tan sólo un día supe que Hermione me amaba, cancele mi boda, viaje a Estocolmo y hasta la busque por muchos hoteles. Se me hace que algo tiene que ver el cambio de horario. Es lo más seguro.

Iré directo al Ministerio de Magia ya que, por lo que me dijo la recepcionista, Hermione no está en el hotel. Esta mujer si que tiene todo el día activo.

Espero haya un lugar mágico que visitar. Quiero distraerme un poco. Quiero pensar y tomar todo con calma. Ya después todo dependerá de las circunstancias. Este día quiero olvidar toda la carga que traigo en mi espalda. Quisiera ser ave para poder volar. Para romper el tiempo con mis alas. Para romper el viento con mis entrañas. Quiero sentirme libre.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Disculpe Señor, ayer pedí que no hubiera interrupciones en mi habitación, es la 305A, sólo quiero informarle que hoy saldré todo el día y no creo volver hasta muy tarde así que cualquier servicio de habitación puede entrar y hacer lo que tenga que hacer

- Muy bien Señorita

- Bueno pues muchas gracias

- Para servirle, que pase un muy buen día

- Igualmente

No sé que haré durante todo el día pero tengo que entretenerme en algo. Ya he visitado varias partes de Estocolmo pero no he podido distraerme por completo. Creo que es hora de que la magia haga su aparición e iré a un parque mágico.

Por fin he podido conseguir información acerca de tal parque. Pensaba que no había uno aquí pero estaba equivocada. Entro y me llevo una gran sorpresa. Es inmenso y tiene muchos juegos que jamás había visto.

También hay otras distracciones como un tipo cine, casa de los espantos y viajes cortos ya sea por aviones pequeños o globos aerostáticos. La verdad no sé que elegir. Quiero olvidarme del mundo. No quiero recordar que existo ni que tengo algún tipo de problema.

Son tantas cosas que quiero olvidar que no sé por donde empezar. Creo que primero preguntaré cuanto dura el viaje por globo. Así supongo que sentiré volar. Podré sentirme otra persona. Podré sentirme inmune a cualquier daño. A cualquier dolor.

- Disculpe ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?

- Pues eso depende de cual quiera

- ¿El más largo?

- Entre ocho y nueve horas, visita gran parte de la ciudad y podrá estar aquí para las cinco o seis de la tarde

- Muy bien, quiero ese por favor

- Sólo le tengo que informar que como los globos tienen dos casas de campaña, muy completas por lo cierto, tendrá que ir otra persona o personas a lado de usted. Esto, por supuesto, no intervendrá en su viaje pues sentirá como si estuviera sola. Hay una pequeña puerta de conexión entre ambas por si existe algún pequeño inconveniente y cada casa tiene su propio balcón para que puedan observar bien la ciudad

- Está bien

- Sólo esperamos a su o sus compañeros y partimos. Faltan quince minutos para las nueve así que no se atrasa el viaje ¿Gusta subir en este momento?

- Sí, por favor

- Muy bien, por está puerta por favor

- Sí, gracias

- Que tenga un muy buen viaje

¡Merlín! Está muy grande la casa de campaña, es como esa que consiguió el Seños Weasley para el mundial de Quidditch. Fácilmente cabe una familia como la de Ron. Ron. Como lo extraño. Extraño su sonrisa. Su voz. Sus ojos. Ese mar que tenía en la mirada. Ese sentimiento con el que me cuidaba y me quería.

Como quisiera que eso fuera amor ¿Qué haces cuando tienes a la persona que amas tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez¿Cuando sabes que ama a otra persona¿Cuando no puedes hacer nada para evitar verlos tan cerca¿Para evitar todo el dolor que sientes¿Para poder aguantar y no salir corriendo?

Como quisiera haberle dicho cuanto lo amo hace meses. Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y besarlo. A veces sueño que me ama y que vivimos felices. Quisiera arrancármelo del alma y del corazón. No quiero seguir pensando en él. No quiero y sin embargo mis recuerdos me obligan a seguirlo añorando. Me obligan a seguirlo amando.

No quiero estar en ésta tortura. No quiero continuar así. No puedo hacerlo. Quiero volver a amar como lo amo a él. Quiero seguir con mi vida lejos de él y sé que es peor porque tengo que aprender a verlo. Tengo que hacerme la idea que no es para mí. Que jamás lo fue.

No entiendo como pasó todo. De un día para otro era diferente. Ya no lo veía como amigo y eso me asustaba. No sé como callé todo esto durante años. No sé y no quiero saber. Quiero dejar esa incógnita para después. Deseo decir lo que siento la próxima vez. No podría pasar lo mismo que ahora. No aguantaría. Mi consuelo es su felicidad pero ¿Qué más da cuando mi corazón muere¿Qué más da cuando mi alma llora, llora y se desgarra?

¿Por qué deje que esto llegara tan lejos¿Por qué no supe aprovechar los momentos a solas con él? Por tonta. Por pensar que alguna vez él lo haría. Que alguna vez él se enamoraría de mí y me lo diría cara a cara ¿Pero qué pasa cuando no haces nada para que suceda¿Qué pasa cuando tienes miedo de sentir ese amor¿Cuándo tienes miedo de sentir felicidad?

No sé si yo sentía miedo de que no fuera realidad y por eso no le decía nada pero ¿Qué más da cuando ya todo pasó¿Qué más da cuando ya sufriste¿Cuando sufriste demasiado¿Y cuando el amor se cansó¿En realidad mi amor se cansó? No. No se cansó. Está dolido pero no se ha cansado. Mi dolor lo hace agonizar y gracias a mi corazón no ha muerto. Todavía no.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Espere ¿Tiene vacantes?

- Claro, le aseguro que si hubiera llegado un minuto después se lo pierde

- Es una suerte

- Sí pero suba, pronto que se nos hace tarde. Una cosa, el globo esta dividido en dos partes así que lo compartirá con un compañero, esto no afecta nada ya que son casas separadas y por si hay algún problema existe una puerta de conexión

- Muy bien ¿Cuánto dura?

- Entre ocho y nueve horas, que tenga buen viaje

- Gracias

Que rápido se va el tiempo. Pensé que no lo alcanzaría, en el Ministerio me entretuvieron demasiado. Ahora sí espero poder relajarme para poder seguir buscándola sin tener ninguna carga encima. En este momento sólo quiero pensar. Quiero recapitular todo el pasado y saber en que estuve mal. Saber porque no pudimos estar juntos y como fui capaz de no ver más allá de la amistad que teníamos.

Ahora no sé quien tuvo más la culpa. Ninguno de los dos dijimos algo en su debido momento. Yo no quise decirle algo por cobarde. Pensé que ella jamás se iba a fijar en alguien tan insignificante como yo. Y ella, supongo que pensaba que no la quería. Al fin ella tuvo el valor de decirme lo que sentía pero huyo. Huyo y no me dio más explicaciones.

¿Y si todo hubiera pasado diferente¿Y si le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba¿Qué hubiera pasado? Talvez ahora estaríamos juntos, sin ningún problema más que amarnos. Igual y ya tendríamos niños y seríamos muy felices pero no fue así. El hubiera no existe. Y si no pasó fue por algo. Todo se debe a una causa.

Necesito distraerme y no recordar todos los malos momentos que he pasado. Necesito tranquilidad. Paz.

¿Pero qué más hago si no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione¿Qué más hago para estar en paz cuando sé que todo está hecho un rollo¿Cuando sé que me destruye¿Cuando sé que también la destruye a ella?

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando te hundes por amor¿Podrías dejar de recordarlo cuando sabes que mata¿Podrías hacer otra cosa cuando agonizas¿Cuando te desgarras por dentro y no lo puedes evitar¿Podrías?

Sé perfectamente que es lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente, sé que ella me ama y también que la he buscado para ser felices pero no puedo comprender porque estoy tan mal si falta poco para verla. Sé que falta poco pero aún así me siento mal.

Me estoy cegando por el dolor y no quiero. No quiero porque después no podré vivir con ella. No podré sabiendo que todavía me duele. Que me destroza. Que me deshace y no hay remedio. No hay cura.

Por eso quiero distraerme, quiero olvidar los malos momentos y seguir adelante. Espero poder hacerlo y que funcione.

No me imagino si después no he podido dejar de sufrir. Sería lo peor que me podría pasar. No podría tener una buena relación amorosa. Y menos con Hermione. Y eso me lastimaría. Me lastimaría bastante.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Soledad. _

Es tan fría en algunos casos pero tan conveniente en otros. Ahora estoy agradecida de estar así. De tener tiempo para pensar libremente. Sin interrupciones. Sin consejos. Sin prejuicios. Quiero pensar en lo que he hecho para poder afrontar todo lo que venga y no escapar como lo hice antes. Sé que es un martirio estar sin compañía pero en este momento es lo mejor.

Siento que mis ilusiones están tan lejos de lo que un día pude pensar. Siento que me entienden y que ahora no quiero más. Ahora sólo quiero que la realidad me invada y poder ver otras cosas que antes no pude. Que no pude por pensar sólo en los momentos que pasaba con él o con mis amigos. Por estar sólo en mi espacio sin darme cuenta que afuera también hay otro.

Me doy cuenta que el mundo gira y el tiempo pasa rápido. El no te da oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas, siempre te apura y para cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. A veces cometes los peores errores de tu vida y otras se decide el resto de la misma.

Como quisiera volver pero simplemente no puedo. Porque es imposible cambiar el pasado. Es imposible saber el futuro. Lo único que me queda es vivir el presente y saber que ahora, más que nunca, tengo que vivir. Tengo que vivir para poder saber de mis sentimientos. Para poder saber porque cosas pasaré. Que cosas me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. Que cosas me dolerán tanto que no aguantaré. Para poder saber que será de mí.

A estas alturas de la ciudad me siento tan bien. Me siento fuerte. Me siento sutil. Quiero hacer tantas cosas que antes se me hacían imposibles. Quiero ser invisible ante el mundo y no sentir más. Quiero olvidar que los demás existen y pensar que sólo estoy yo. Quiero olvidar mis problemas. Quiero olvidar. Sólo olvidar.

Ahora este corazón quiere el olvido de un gran amor… el olvido de un gran dolor.

·····································································································

**Bueno después de haber hecho el capitulo pasado inmediatamente me dieron las ganas de continuarlo** así que aquí estoy con un capítulo más y espero que lo disfruten muchísimo.

No sé si se han dado cuenta de algo raro. En el capítulo pasado deje una pista acerca de en que habitación estaba Ron y en este capítulo dije en que habitación estaba Hermione.

Si sé dieron cuenta sabrán perfectamente que tan cerca están uno del otro. Están en el mismo hotel. Están en el mismo piso. La habitación de Ron es la 312B y la de Hermione la 305A. Unos cuantos cuartos los separa.

Y traten de adivinar ahora que tan cerca están. Espero que se den cuenta de la poca distancia que los separa.

Como se habrán dado cuenta ellos empiezan a dudar acerca de poderse amar libremente. Les viene una gran decisión de como podrán estar bien; separados o juntos ¿Qué prefieren?

No es la gran cosa y supongo que es uno de los capítulos más cortos que tengo en este ff pero estaba un poco falta de inspiración. Quería escribir, sí. Pero mi inspiración estaba un poco lejos.

Como ya les dije agregaré un epilogo aunque sea un poco corto pero lo agregaré.

Me da un poco de melancolía porque es el primer ff que termino o cerca de terminarlo, aparte del OneShot que ese no cuenta.

Hablando de ff, después de acabar de publicar este ff voy a publicar mi primer ff. Se llama Noches Lluviosas y espero que les guste. Sólo les digo una cosa, ese ff está editado, va a ser la primera vez que lo publique editado pues así lo podrán leer mejor. Espero le den una muy buena bienvenida.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar pues estaré un poco cargado durante varios días así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Ya tengo el próximo capítulo listo sólo es esperar a que tenga un poco de tiempo para publicarlo.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así creo poder acabarlo. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

Este capítulo se lo dedico **especialmente** a las personas que he considerado como amigas, que he conocido por los ff. Pero **también** va dedicado a **TODAS** las personas que han dejado críticas ¡¡¡Pues ya pasamos de las 30 críticas en todo el ff!!! **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Quiero Criticas! PLEASE_**

**Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "Noches Lluviosas" **es de Amor y Romance. Es un** H/G, R/H y D/C **que muy pronto estrenará en esta página. Espérenla por favor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!!! 

**En especial a las personas que me dejan sus críticas**, les aseguro que quería responderles pero me he enterado que está contra las reglas responderlas mediante los ff así que a las personas que les puedo mandar las respuestas se las mandaré y a las demás les doy gracias que me manden sus críticas.

**¡¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!!**

Saludos a **toda mi familia** (¡¡que la amo!!), **a Laura, a Ale, a Vicky, Violeta, Alex, Sheila, Ivonne, Irene, Nallely, Paola, Bere, Nadia, Víctor, Bedoya, "Pruny"** (jeje ntc),** Choco, Guillen **y a todos los que me falten… ¡Los quiero un monton!

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	8. Casualidad

**SIGUEN SABIENDO…**

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**

* * *

**

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_A estas alturas de la ciudad me siento tan bien. Me siento fuerte. Me siento sutil. Quiero hacer tantas cosas que antes se me hacían imposibles. Quiero ser invisible ante el mundo y no sentir más. Quiero olvidar que los demás existen y pensar que sólo estoy yo. Quiero olvidar mis problemas. Quiero olvidar. Sólo olvidar._

_Ahora este corazón quiere el olvido de un gran amor… el olvido de un gran dolor_.

**Capítulo VIII: Casualidad.**

_Ilusión._

¿Por qué es tan fácil ilusionarse de un sueño¿De una gran aventura¿De un momento? No entiendo. Sería maravilloso olvidarse de esa ilusión o mejor aun, no sentirla pero el simple hecho de pensar esto me pone mal. Una ilusión es de lo que se vive en algunas ocasiones pero es muy malo. Es malo no saber muy bien la realidad ¿Pero cuando no confundes la realidad con la ilusión¿Sería bueno?

Supongo que tiene mucho que ver la confusión. Es bueno ilusionarse y pensar en llegar a realizar tus metas pero cuando la realidad empieza a pertenecer a una fantasía que sólo tu mente realiza es grave. Es muy peligroso y podrías llegar a enloquecerte en ese caso.

Es tan bonito sentir que tu vida es lo máximo. Que podría cambiar en cualquier momento para bien. Es lo mejor sentirte viva. Sentir que cualquier cosa es alegría y verle el lado bueno a cada situación. Ver que por muy mal que parezca el día, sigues feliz. Sigues con querer cumplir tus ambiciones, tus metas. La ilusión de ver la vida color rosa. De ver cosas que no imaginaste. De poder sentir amistad. Amor.

Una ilusión cambia al mundo. Cambia la forma de pensar de la gente. De muchas personas que necesitan sentirse libre. Que se cansaron de estar atrapados. Se cansaron de sentir tristeza, de sentir nostalgia. Quieren una nueva esperanza. Una nueva forma de ver la vida.

Pero ¿Qué importa cuando esa ilusión se secó¿Cuando perdiste ese brillo especial en los ojos¿Cuando perdiste una felicidad eterna¿Cuando perdiste la mejor de tus alegrías¿Podrías volver a ilusionarte cuando ya murió¿Podría renacer la felicidad?

¿La dejarías morir tan fácilmente cuando es lo mejor que te ha pasado¿Dejarías que todo se fuera por un agujero sin fondo¿La destrozarías¿Sería tan fácil sentirla nuevamente¿Sería fácil?

Sí. Si quieres, puedes. Todo depende de la voluntad. De esa fuerza que te impulsa a hacer lo que mejor te parece. Esa fuerza que sale de tu corazón. De tu mente. Es muy duro saber que estás cansada y no poder hacer lo que quieras pero con una chispa que brote, se puede.

El mundo está lleno de ilusiones. Por muy pequeñas que sean siguen siendo lo mismo. Es una hoguera que no se apaga rápidamente y que puede renacer de un momento a otro. Con sólo la misma fuerza de voluntad puedes hacer milagros.

Pero no sé si yo podré tenerla. Tengo mi mente llena de torturas. Llena de tristezas ¿Y mi corazón? Sucumbe. No aguanta más y comienza con problemas de respiración. Se ahoga lentamente y sufro. Voy acabando con dolor, mi alma. Y no puedo seguir. Sólo espero aquella lejana luz. Aquella lejana y hermosa luz.

¿Pero en realidad quiero eso? No. Como lo había pensado ya antes, quiero ver mi futuro conforme el paso del tiempo. Y yo sé que podré hacerlo. Sé que mis fuerzas están cansadas pero lucharé. Derrotaré las tormentas que se me presenten. Ganará la gran batalla que inició mi dolor.

Seré feliz, lo sé. Lo sé porque lucharé contra vientos y mareas para hacerlo. Para volver a creer en ilusiones. Para recuperar mi felicidad. Para ya no estar más en ésta triste soledad. Una soledad muy profunda. Muy oscura.

Buscaré en los lugares que nunca me imaginé. Debajo de las piedras si es necesario. Buscaré un nuevo amor. Olvidaré todo lo que me hace sentir Ron y lo sentiré por alguien más. Es lo que tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante. Porque es lo mejor. Porque tengo que hacerlo. Porque tengo que vivir. Porque quiero vivir.

No me importa todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a ésta conclusión. Lo volvería a hacer si es necesario. Porque ahora mi alma vibra. Vibra de la fuerza que empiezo a recuperar. Y quiero seguir así. Quiero sentirme la mejor persona del mundo.

Quiero recordar lo que me ha pasado pero sin sentir dolor. Quiero recordarlo como una etapa en la cual me di cuenta de muchas cosas importantes. En la cual morí y volví a vivir. Como un momento más, con importancia pero menos de lo que le puse anteriormente. Para no caer de nuevo. No quiero cometer los mismos errores. No podría.

No estoy hecha de madera o hielo, lo sé. Y también sé que cometeré más errores en lo que me resta de vida y que habrá momentos amargos que lastimarán pero los superaré lo mejor que pueda. De ahora en adelante seré fuerte. Para salir adelante. Para lograr mis metas. Por el bien de las personas que quiero. Por mí.

Sí, tengo miedo. Miedo de no poder salir adelante. Miedo de los obstáculos que vengan. Miedo de que me dominen y pierda. Miedo de no poder hacer nada para escaparme de ellos. Miedo de sentir más miedo. Pero alguna vez escuche que sin temor no puedes ganar la batalla. El miedo te impulsa a cometer errores pero también a enfrentarlo y eso es lo que quiero hacer. Enfrentarlo.

Porque no quiero martirizarme. No me quiero sentir tan mal como ahora. Sé que lo que me pasa es de lo más normal. Un amor imposible se ve muchas veces pero aún así duele. Y sí, doy gracias de que no me ha pasado nada peor pero aún así me daña. La vida me ha puesto esto para superarlo y eso es lo que haré porque ella te pone pruebas que, bien sabe, pasarás.

Hay veces que las personas no soportan y optan por una salida fácil. Sin embargo pienso que están muy equivocados. Hay que pasar los obstáculos que se nos presenten para sentirte bien durante tu vida. Para sentirte orgulloso de haberla librado lo mejor que pudiste. De haber tenido paciencia y haber tolerado los malos periodos.

Ahora tengo más despejado mi panorama. Puedo pensar muy claro y saber que muy pronto pasaré esto aunque… espero no sea difícil. Espero que pasen los años lo más rápido posible. Quiero olvidarlo y el tiempo me ayudará. Espero que ahora sí me ayude.

Necesito tanto cumplir lo que empiezo a programarme. Lo que empiezo a soñar. Mi meta está lejos, lo sé pero apuraré el paso. Iré rápido y con paso firme. No flaquearé con cualquier percance. No me cansaré hasta lograr mi objetivo. Olvidar lo que siento. Dejarlo para otro momento. Un momento que a lo lejos puedo ver. Que a lo lejos se ve que seré feliz.

Y a pesar de todo no me siento de lo mejor. Todavía me atormenta lo que pueda llegar a suceder pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo no puedo intervenir en asuntos del futuro pero no tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento, si mi corazón lo dicta yo no lo puedo contradecir. Ahora me ha ganado la batalla y me dejó derrotada.

Me dejó tan mal que no podría recuperarme tan sencillamente. Las heridas no sanas rápido y yo me desespero. Me desespero sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada. Sabiendo que para todo se necesita el tiempo adecuado y esto me llevará mucho del mismo. Quiero seguir manteniéndome fuerte porque la fuerza no es para siempre. Dura lo que quieras o puedas seguir. Y no se cuanto perduraré en este campo.

Ha sido difícil aguantar éste golpe al corazón. Ha sido difícil soportar una realidad. Sobre todo éste dolor. Pero tengo que continuar porque así es la vida. Porque así es el destino.

Espero hacer lo correcto ¿Qué haces cuando quieres algo pero deseas que no suceda¿Qué haces cuando todo depende de ti¿Qué haces cuando la vida te da a elegir entre un sueño o una realidad? Una cruel realidad.

Siento que quiero completar mi misión pero también quiero que suceda un milagro. Quiero que Ron me ame y seamos felices. Quiero estar toda mi vida junto a él resistiendo lo que venga. Resistiendo el dolor.

Y no dejo de pensar que sueño imposibles. Ron es feliz con su esposa y es lo que me ayuda a llegar al final de mi carrera. Saber que él es de otra. Saber que no podré estar con él.

Por eso y por mi bien regresaré a Londres. Prepararé todo cuanto antes y lo enfrentaré cara a cara. Si no le explico todo sé que él se sentirá confundido y hasta podría desconfiar de mí. Y también sé que no me sentiré capaz de seguir adelante. Y eso es lo que más temo. Temo derrumbarme frente a él y pedirle cualquier barbaridad. Temo dejar todo de lado y huir de nuevo. Huir cuando este sólo a unos metros de él. Huir en el peor momento. Huir y decepcionarlo. O peor aun, decepcionarme de mis propios actos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Voy a tener que dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que me ha causado éste impacto tan fuerte. Tengo que encontrar una salida por que éste amor que siento hoy me está matando. Tengo que decidir entre salir de ésta agonía u olvidarla.

Quisiera tener para siempre la felicidad que me provoca poder estar con ella pero no sé si sea posible. Sabiendo que tengo pocas esperanzas de encontrarla. Sabiendo que ella está muy mal por éste desamor. Sabiendo que podría actuar de la peor manera cuando me vea. Sabiendo que podemos cometer más errores. Errores que no podremos solucionar. Alarmantes. Peligrosos.

¿Por qué duele tanto el amor¿Por qué es un dolor tan fuerte que no podemos aguantar con facilidad¿O acaso esto ya no es amor? No. El amor es todo lo bueno y lo malo que te pase en una relación. Esta es sólo una etapa más que se puede pasar ¿Pero cuando ya no necesitas estar cerca de esa persona¿Cuando has sabido salir adelante sin ella?

Son etapas. Puedes no necesitarla. Puedes seguir adelante. Puedes hacer muchas cosas sin ella pero no es lo mismo. Ese amor se queda guardado, se queda adentro y espera a volver a verla. Siempre la recordarás y dirás "Fue mi primer amor" pero tu corazón siempre te dicta que es el amor de tu vida. Los demás son sólo para olvidarla. Y cuando por fin la veas todo despierta. Despiertan esas mariposas en el estomago. Despierta esa necesidad de tenerla. Esa necesidad de amarla.

Y aún así tengo miedo. Temo olvidarla por esto. Temo que todo lo que ha pasado sea suficiente para separarnos. Que ya no la ame y la deje como un buen recuerdo. Como un amor imposible.

Que tal si el destino me tiene preparada una sorpresa y no es Hermione. Que tal si llega otra persona y le roba su lugar. El lugar que siempre tuvo en mi corazón, el mismo que ahora me está haciendo pensar cosas extrañas. El mismo que ahora está en una cuerda floja balanceándose con muchas posibilidades de caer al vacío. De caer a un abismo oscuro. Sin poder volver. Sin querer volver.

Pero basta de pensar en eso, sólo quería distraerme un poco y no es lo que precisamente estoy haciendo.

Salgo al balcón para ver la ciudad un poco más tranquilo pero creo que es lo peor que pude hacer. No me deja en paz su recuerdo. No la dejo de pensar y para acabarla puedo oler su perfume. De verdad siento que estoy delirando pero es muy difícil parar éste gran sentimiento. Este sentimiento que me carcome. Que me hace daño sólo por placer.

Quisiera estar dentro de un espejo para no sentir éste dolor. Quisiera sólo ser la sombra de mi verdadero yo ¿Pero que sientes cuando sólo quieres estar bien, sin ningún daño¿Lo soportarías? La verdad yo no sé.

El amor me hace vivir pero también tengo que morir para sentirlo más fuerte que nunca. Para sentir que nadie lo puede derrotar y sentirlo como un huracán. Un huracán que se lleva todas mis penas y todos mis fracasos. Uno que sólo me hace ser feliz. Completamente feliz.

No quisiera seguir así pues tengo que pretender que no me duele que ella no esté conmigo. Que no me duele que poco a poco yo esté muriendo de amor. Tengo que pretender que no le lloro cuando me quedo solo. Que no me duele ni sufro cuando alguien me pregunta porque la perdí.

Todo éste amor que traigo en el alma que no me deja vivir es más grande de lo que había pensado. Sí, sé que últimamente me he cuestionado éste inmenso amor pero también sé que fue en un momento de debilidad.

Ahora muero. La gente no sabe que muero. Yo a veces no sé lo que quiero, si olvidar o correr junto a ella. Yo sé que he jugado con fuego y a pesar de todo yo espero que vuelva junto a mí.

No puedo creer que nuestro amor pueda estar perdido. Nada en el mundo me importa si ella no está. Si no está para vivirlo y gozarlo lo más que podamos. Para enfrentarlo juntos y salir adelante. Sin ningún reproche. Sin ningún temor. Sin ningún daño.

Con todo esto me dieron unas ganas enormes de comer, vamos a ver si hay algo bueno.

Alimentos en lata no es lo que esperaba pero, se comen. Un plato, una caracha y sal. Sal ¿No hay sal? Mmm… No. Ahora tendré que comer sin sal ¿Por qué no hay sal? Mala suerte la mía. Espera. El Señor que estaba abajo me dijo que compartía el globo con alguien. Entonces a lo mejor él sí tiene sal. Bueno pues a preguntar.

Milagro que tiene una puerta de madera así oirá bien que estoy tocando ¡Merlín! Se me cayó el botecillo y empezó a dar vuelta hasta caer debajo de una pequeña mesa. Oigo que abren y sin mucha atención comienzo a hablar.

- Oye disculpa ¿Tienes un poco de… – volteo y no lo puedo creer me pregunto seriamente si estaré soñando – sal?

- ¿Ron? – No. No estoy soñando.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Hermione

No. No puede ser ¿Por qué está aquí¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué pasa cuando ya tenías una meta forjado y cae en un segundo¿Cuando cae al instante que ves al hombre de tu vida, sin planearlo¿Qué pasa cuando todas las fuerzas que reuniste se mueren sin más¿Cuándo se muere la voluntad¿Cuándo se muere un sueño¿Una nueva ilusión?

Ahora éste corazón sufre más que nunca, sufre por una casualidad que el destino planeo. Por una casualidad que derrumbó un futuro formado con valor. Con mucho valor.

* * *

**¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!** ¡Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con todas las personas que quieren mucho¡Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor! 

_¿La próxima actualización?_ Mmm… no sé ¿Ustedes que piensan? Déjenme sus críticas para ver cuando actualizo.

**Bueno sí ya sé, está un poco chico pero créanme que después de haber escrito 20 hojas seguidas es un poco difícil continuarlo **teniendo sólo dos ideas en la estructura porque las demás las había utilizado en el capítulo pasado sin darme cuenta.

Sí, cuando empecé a publicar ya tenía éste capítulo y también la historia completa.

Otra cosa, fíjense muy bien del como se reencontraron, bueno más bien del por qué porque eso será muy importante para el capítulo diez.

_Así que aquí estoy con un capítulo más y comienza con cuenta regresiva… 3_

Bueno no sé si ya se habían dado cuenta que iban en el mismo globo aerostático pero sí.

Sé que está un poco aburrido porque no pasa nada fuera de lo común y créanme que yo estaba igual pero me quería suicidar cortándome las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche porque me comí la mitad de las ideas y tenía que poner éste capítulo ya que es de los más importantes pues ¡Al fin se encontraron Ron y Hermione!

Pensaba en ponerlo en el próximo capítulo pero el otro está muy cargado de ideas por aquí y por allá así que no pude.

La verdad también porque en el capítulo pasado pensé que ya había comenzado con la cuenta regresiva y sino la seguía estaría muy pero muy mal pero cuando ya sólo me faltaba como media hoja para acabar el capítulo me di cuenta que estaba en un gran error. Un desagradable y grande error.

También créanme que yo trato de cumplir con unas cuantas páginas en específico y trato de poder superarlas y cuando estaba escribiendo el próximo capítulo me di cuenta de otra cosa súper peor. Sabía que algo iba mal porque estaba haciendo muchas páginas y yo sentía que escribía muy poco. Cuando trate de ver cual era el problema busque por todos lados cualquier herramienta que me dijera que pasaba.

Yo veía que había un poco más de espacio entre los párrafos y entonces fui directamente a la función de párrafo pero ah sorpresa no era eso. Estuve viendo que había de diferente y encontré la gran falla.

En vez de tener el tipo de letra normal lo tenía como web y eso no ayudaba mucho así que cambie todo y tuve que hacer unas cuantas cositas más para que los demás estuvieran a la perfección. Lo bueno fue que sólo era éste capítulo y el próximo porque sino ahora estuviera todavía viendo que más podría agregarle.

Como se habrán dado cuenta ellos empiezan a decidir que no volverán a amarse como antes lo hacían, él recapacita, Hermione no pero como ya les dije ¿Qué haces cuando, por fuente del destino, se reencuentran en el siguiente momento de haber decidido todo? No se, no se… ¿Seguirá con lo mismo?

Cuando escribí esto pasaba por una gran crisis¡Estaba apunto de que se me secara el cerebro! Pero créanme soy de las personas que piensan que su cerebro es igual que una esponja, la aprieto hasta que se le salga toda el agua porque sé que todavía tengo más así que no dejo de apretarla hasta que se seque realmente.

Quiero seguir escribiendo, sí. Pero mi inspiración está un poco lejos, todavía.

Ahora tuve que llegar a grandes extremos para poder inspirarme un poco. Tuve que escuchar muchas canciones e ir agarrando ideas de cada una. Fue un poco raro porque tenía que buscar por lo menos una simple palabra en toda la canción para poder seguir. Me traume un poco pero quedo bien.

Como ya les dije agregaré un epilogo aunque sea un poco corto pero lo agregaré.

Me da un poco de melancolía porque es el primer ff que termino o cerca de terminarlo, aparte del OneShot que ese no cuenta.

Hablando de ff, después de acabar de publicar este ff voy a publicar mi primer ff. Se llama Noches Lluviosas y espero que les guste. Sólo les digo una cosa, ese ff está editado, va a ser la primera vez que lo publique editado pues así lo podrán leer mejor. Espero le den una muy buena bienvenida.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar pues estaré un poco cargado durante varios días así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Ya tengo el próximo capítulo listo sólo es esperar a que tenga un poco de tiempo para publicarlo.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así creo poder acabarlo. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

Este capítulo se lo dedico **especialmente** a **TODAS** las personas que han dejado críticas ¡¡¡Pues ya pasamos de las 30 críticas en todo el ff!!! **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Quiero Criticas! PLEASE_**

**Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "Noches Lluviosas" **es de Amor y Romance. Es un** H/G, R/H y D/C **que muy pronto estrenará en esta página. Espérenla por favor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!!! 

**En especial a las personas que me dejan sus críticas**, les aseguro que quería responderles pero me he enterado que está contra las reglas responderlas mediante los ff así que a las personas que les puedo mandar las respuestas se las mandaré y a las demás les doy gracias que me manden sus críticas.

**¡¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!!**

Saludos a **toda mi familia** (¡¡que la amo!!), **a Laura, a Ale, a Vicky, Violeta, Alex, Sheila, Ivonne, Irene, Nallely, Paola, Bere, Nadia, Víctor, Bedoya, "Pruny"** (jeje ntc),** Choco, Guillen **y a todos los que me falten… ¡Los quiero un monton!

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	9. Explicación

**CRI… CRI…**

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

_**- Este capítulo tiene una cantidad pequeña pero considerable de SPOILERS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_- Hermione_

_No. No puede ser ¿Por qué está aquí¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Qué pasa cuando ya tenías una meta forjado y cae en un segundo¿Cuando cae al instante que ves al hombre de tu vida, sin planearlo¿Qué pasa cuando todas las fuerzas que reuniste se mueren sin más¿Cuándo se muere la voluntad¿Cuándo se muere un sueño¿Una nueva ilusión?_

_Ahora éste corazón sufre más que nunca, sufre por una casualidad que el destino planeo. Por una casualidad que derrumbó un futuro formado con valor. Con mucho valor._

**Capítulo IX: Explicación.**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No puede ser. La verdad es que no pensé encontrarla en éste momento, bien dicen que las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo imaginas. Ahora que la veo no dejo de pensar que es la mujer más bella del mundo. Sí, lo acepto, actúa de una manera muy extraña, supongo que está confundida y creo que hasta avergonzada. El suave color rosado en sus mejillas me lo confirma.

- ¿Yo? Al revés ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – si no la conociera diría que está un poco enojada. Remarcó tanto el "tú" que por un momento pensé que no le daba gusto verme.

- Pues… cosas del destino

- ¿Destino?

- Sí ¿No crees en él?

- Ah sí… mucho... muchísimo, nombre no sabes cuanto - por su tono sarcástico supongo que no.

- Ah

- Bueno ya, dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te lo dije, cosas del destino

- Ronald Weasley

- Por tu tono pensaría que no te da gusto verme – al parecer se enojo un poco pues rodó sus ojos y se puso más colorada. Se ve tan linda haciendo ese gesto… y cuando se sonroja es la mejor.

- ¡Merlín!... bueno ¿Y Helen¿Dónde está¿Está en el baño o en el balcón? Quisiera saludarla

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Bueno no sé, pensé que querrías hablar conmigo

- Ah entonces el destino no influyó mucho en éste encuentro ¿Verdad?

- Eso no es cierto, quería distraerme un rato y decidí pasear un momento por el aire

- ¿Entonces él mismo cambio el rumbo de tu luna de miel? Ya sé, por azares del destino, te subiste al avión equivocado

- No, yo cambie el "rumbo de la luna de miel"

- No sé como Helen te aceptó el cambio tan repentino pero, siendo tu esposa, supongo que no tuvo más remedio

- Mira no quiero empezar con una nueva discusión así que ¿Me dejarías pasar?... Quiero platicar contigo

-… Adelante – supongo que se puso un tanto nerviosa por el encuentro que su única defensa fue empezar a discutir o tratar de no tocar el tema de la carta, la verdad no pienso dejarla ir ahora que el destino quiere que estemos juntos… no se que pasará después pero si estamos aquí es por algo.

Igual y platicamos de todo lo sucedido y cada quien acepta su culpa. Podríamos dejarlo así como está o tratar de llevar una relación. Estoy muy intrigado por lo que pueda pasar pero no quiero arruinar todo por un simple impulso. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Podría salir todo mal y a lo mejor nos lastimemos más. A lo mejor el tiempo nos separaría y con mi dolor podría olvidarme de ella pero no creo que deje de amarla.

No podría simular que sin ella puedo vivir feliz. Me sentiría como alma en pena. Como alguien que vive muerto. Alguien que no quiere disfrutar más de la vida. Una persona que no ve más allá, no ve personas. Alguien que piensa que la gente sólo es polvo y la verdad no quiero. No quiero que me falte el sueño, no quiero que mi vida se desmorone. No quiero seguir latiendo mi corazón si está lleno de un gran amor que no tiene dueño. O mejor dicho, que su dueño está lejos. Cerca pero lejos.

Pero si el viento hoy corre a nuestro favor todo saldrá bien. Nada podrá opacar nuevamente nuestro amor. Nada ni nadie ¿Nadie¿Y si nosotros mismos lo hacemos¿Y si no estamos preparados para esto¿Y si nos arrepentimos de todo?

¿Y si el amor no es suficiente para poder continuar¿Y si no es suficiente para olvidar el dolor¿Para olvidar el daño que nos causamos¿Para salir adelante sin rencores¿Y si nuestra voluntad se queda pequeña¿Podremos salir de éste enredo tan fácilmente?

Aunque es lo que más espero no tengo la respuesta. No sé si ella éste dispuesta a intentarlo. No sé si yo pueda aceptar lo que ella piense. La verdad no sé siquiera si piense en eso pero lo único que sí sé es que ella me ama como yo la amo. Eso sí es suficiente.

- Hermione, quiero que me expliques lo de la carta por favor – sé que es algo tonto pero lo quiero oír de su boca, todo podría haber sido una vil trampa o una broma… no sé, bien dicen "hombre prevenido vale por dos"

- ¿Qué-é más quieres-res que te explique? La carta lo dice… lo dice todo ¿No?

- Sí pero quisiera oírlo de ti

- Ron no sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí…

- Sí lo sé…

- No Ron, tú no vives por esto… estás casado con la mujer que amas y en cambio yo…

- Hermione…

- Déjame terminar por favor

- Pero…

- Pero nada no me hagas esto más difícil, te lo ruego

- Está bien…

- Mira, yo no sé en que momento empecé a sentir algo especial por ti, supongo que desde que estábamos en primer año pero pues simplemente era una niña y no le puse mucha atención a aquello que provocaba que todo mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Cuando pasamos a segundo lo olvide un poco, no me importaba mucho ese tema. En tercero supe realmente porque me pasaban todas esas cosas contigo porque con Harry era muy diferente pero pues no lo quería aceptar. Mi orgullo estaba de por medio. Aparte me mantenía muy ocupada estudiando todo el día.

En cuarto año me llevó una gran decepción con todo eso del baile porque de algún modo yo había pensado que te gustaba y que podía surgir algo de ese dichoso baile. Y nuevamente cuando peleamos al final de la fiesta supe que mis sospechas podrían ser ciertas pero llegó Víctor y me ayudó a poderte olvidar aunque hubiera sido un momento. Tus celos por él me confirmaban otra vez que sentías algo por mí pero la verdad no sabía si era sólo como una hermana, una gran amiga o algo más y no quise insistir.

En quinto todo pasó muy rápido. La verdad me asuste mucho que estuvieras en peligro por lo de los cerebros y sólo quería estar contigo todo el tiempo pero no podía. Los demás sospecharían de mí aunque pues casi la mayoría ya lo supiera y no te lo digo porque yo lo anduviera divulgando sino porque se me hacía que era muy obvia y ya no quería insistir más en eso. Había muchos cabos sueltos pues no sabía muy bien lo que tú sentías. Pensé que sólo eran imaginaciones mías y nada más.

En sexto todo cambió. Yo cumpliría pronto los diecisiete al igual que tú y las hormonas estaban a todo lo que daba. Me hacían sentirme más aventada y hasta… desearte. El curso comenzó bien aunque con un poco de inconvenientes. Lavender cada vez se te insinuaba más y yo no lo podía soportar. Pensé que podría perderte de un momento a otro pues ella era muy linda y yo sólo una rata de biblioteca. Y que tonta fui porque no podía perderte si no eras mío. Fue una estupidez pensar en eso pero bueno. Después se presentó la fiesta de Slughorn y pues no sabía si invitarte o no pero lo hice. Me sentí tan bien cuando te lo dije y quería saltar de felicidad cuando me dijiste que sí querías que en ese momento pensé que pronto podríamos llevar una relación más que de amigos.

Luego aquel día del bendito partido, fue muy duro para mí verte así con Lavender que lo único que pensé fue en matarla pero sabía que no era la mejor opción así que me fui. Sabía que te dolería si de un día a otro dejará de pensar en ir contigo a la fiesta así que aprovechando a McLaggen acepté ir con él. Pronto me arrepentí pero ya no tenía otra opción así que me quedaba restregártelo en la cara, fue raro pero lo hice y créeme no estoy orgullosa de eso.

Después cuando casi mueres me arrepentí más que nada el haberte dejado de hablar porque me moría de tan sólo pensar que no estuve contigo todo ese tiempo y que talvez pude evitar que pasará eso además de que sentía que pudo haber sido la última vez que te veía vivo y me sentía mal pues nunca podría haberte dicho todo lo que sentía y pues nos volvimos a hablar. Todos los rencores habían quedado atrás y lo único que faltaba era que dejarás a Lavender, el sueño se me cumplió pero después todo fue distinto.

En séptimo no tuvimos tiempo de pensar en eso pues venían los EXTASIS y no podíamos distraernos en nada. Pasó como un año más y creí que en la graduación sería diferente pero todo dio vuelta. Se dio el comienzo de la gran batalla, todo estaba hecho un caos que no lo podía asimilar del todo. Antes de que lo pensáramos ya estábamos estudiando en nuestras carreras. Nos dejamos de ver poco a poco y finalmente un encuentro era de celebrarse pues no nos frecuentábamos. Empezamos a trabajar y gracias a Merlín tuvimos más tiempo y cuando eso llegó tú… ya estabas comprometido. Fue un golpe tan duro que sentía morir en el instante.

Traté de salir con otras personas pero no era nada fácil y opte por resignarme y pues lo demás ya lo sabes. Temía que no quisieras verme después de haberte dicho todo lo que siento que… mejor me aleje. Me vine para tratar de dejarte en paz y también para poder olvidarte.

Aparte sabía que si me quedaba podría hacer cualquier locura para tratar de separarte de Helen o no sé. No me sentía a gusto y preferí que el tiempo lo decidiera. Preferí que todo pasara alrededor de mí y ya después yo tomaría riendas en el asunto. Ya después decidiría que hacer con mi vida y si era conveniente regresar a Londres o alejarme más.

La verdad en éste momento estaba pensando en eso y ya había decidido regresar y explicarte todo lo sucedido. Después me alejaría y todo quedaría bien. Ahora se que no tengo que regresar a Londres, ya te explique todo lo que quería. Sé que a lo mejor esto te llegó de sorpresa y verdaderamente lo siento pero… no podía seguir callando. No cuando después ya no podría hacer nada.

Tenía la esperanza de que algo milagroso sucediera y tú y yo seríamos felices pero… que tonta sigo siendo. Sólo soy alguien que sueña mucho pero… soñar no cuesta nada. Y bueno aquí estoy, explicándote todo y tratando de que me perdones por lo que sucedió.

- Hermione… gracias por contármelo, de verdad quería oírlo de tu boca

- Pues no tenía opción… no porque tu me obligarás ni nada por el estilo… como ya te dije antes, quería hacerlo… quería dejar el pasado atrás con esto, así sé que puedo dar por cerrado ese ciclo de mi vida – quiero decirle que la amo y que todo estará perfecto porque simplemente ella es perfecta para mí. Esa forma que tiene de ver la vida me enloquece pero quiero ir lento. No quiero cometer cualquier error y echar todo a perder.

- Hermione… tengo algo que decirte

- ¿Es algo malo?

- Pues no creo, el amor está ante todo ¿No?

- Supongo que sí, yo así lo pondría

- También yo – sigue sorprendiéndome… es tan maravillosa, es la mejor mujer del mundo… inteligente, bella, fuerte, honesta, sincera… tantas cosas que nunca acabaría.

- ¿Y que ibas a decirme? – creo que me he quedado como tonto viéndola y no medí el tiempo.

- Eh… lo siento, bueno no quiero que te exaltes ni nada por el estilo, lo que te voy a decir es una decisión que tome… que tomamos concientes de lo que había sucedido – tiene una cara de confusión demasiado rara, es hasta un poco chistosa y aún así se ve de lo más linda pero ahora viene la siguiente parte – Helen y yo…

- Helen y tú… - me dice alentándome, creo que he tardado un poco en decírselo pero no quiero que reaccione mal.

- Helen y yo decidimos cancelar… la boda

-… ¿Qué? -

- Lo que has oído y no quiero que te pongas mal… - se viene una gran tormenta.

- ¿Cómo me pides que no me ponga mal¡Ron, cancelaron SU boda por MI culpa y ¿No quieres que me ponga mal¡¿Qué te pasa¿¡Acaso crees que yo quería eso¡¿Acaso crees que quería arruinar su vida¡Pues no Ron, yo lo único que quería era aclararte mis sentimientos¡Yo no quería que te separaras de la mujer que amas¡Yo no quería ocasionarte daño! Y en la carta te lo decía muy bien… Ron ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – comienza a llorar, me siento tan mal que no puedo ni moverme, no puedo hablar… me acerco un tanto a ella pero se separa y mi dolor aumenta, aumenta como nunca antes y no por lo que hemos causado sino porque la he visto triste. La he visto arruinada.

Sé muy bien que piensa que sólo estoy aquí para hacerla feliz sacrificándome "perdiendo al gran amor de mi vida" o algo por el estilo. Sé como es y a veces piensa cosas que no son. A veces se equivoca tanto que se menosprecia y lo último que quiero es que haga eso. Ella es muy valiosa y espero que por fin lo comprenda.

- Hermione, tú no eres la culpable de nada… y entiéndelo muy bien, las cosas se dieron así, nadie se buscó nada ni causó nada ¿Entendido?

- No Ron ¿Cómo quieres que entienda que arruiné tú vida¿Que arruine la vida de Helen¿Por qué no siguieron con su sueño? No sé porque estás aquí pero sí, ya lo entiendo... de seguro es porque les di lastima y decidieron sacrificarse o porque si son el uno para el otro pronto volverán y seguirán con lo que empezaron pero no debieron hacer esto ¿Por qué se separaron si yo muy bien te dije que quería que fueras feliz con la mujer de tu vida¿Si muy bien te dije que quería que fueras feliz con ella¿Por qué Ron¿Por qué hicieron esto?

- ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? Está bien… Hermione ¿Qué haces cuando no te vas a casar con la persona que amas¿Qué haces cuando dices que es lo mejor para todos porque piensas que tu prometido o prometida te ama¿Porque piensas que a quien amas no te corresponde¿Qué haces… qué haces cuando el día de tu boda tu amor te dice que también te ama¿La cancelarías o vivirías el resto de tu vida como si estuvieras atrapado, atado a alguien que con el tiempo se perdería todo el cariño¿Qué con el tiempo podrías llegar a odiar?... ¿Qué harías Hermione?... ¿Qué harías? – creo que ha salido bien aunque Hermione está en shock, lamento que esté así pero no he tenido más opción que soltárselo tal y como es.

- Eso es lo…

- Sí Hermione, eso pasó. Cancelamos la boda por el amor que sentíamos por otras personas. Nos tuvieron que abrir los ojos justo en el momento decisivo pero logramos salvarnos de un seguro infierno

- Ron, yo…

- Shh… no digas nada – me fui acercando lentamente, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento pues estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca, era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, por fin estaría cerca de ella, de mi Hermione – Te amo – esas simples palabras salieron de mi boca… sin pensarlo, dicen que las mejores cosas son espontáneas y he comprobado que es cierto, estamos tan cerca que siento su respiración en mi rostro, nuestros labios están rozando y por fin nos besaremos pero siento su mano sobre mi pecho y no precisamente para seguir con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- Lo siento Ron pero… no puedo – me desmorono y mi mundo cae en un segundo. Pasó lo que tanto temía. Su dolor la cegó tanto que el amor no fue suficiente. Me duele tanto que sea así cuando todo estaba bien. Perfectamente bien. Sólo Merlín sabe porque hace las cosas y si esto tenía que acabar así tengo que aceptarlo. Tengo que resignarme a morir lentamente, con frío, con torturas… con dolor.

- Hermione ¿Por qué…?

- Ron, no lo sé… talvez…

- No déjalo… te entiendo, temía… temía que esto pasara y que no fuéramos felices… el dolor es muy fuerte… ¿Verdad? – y sigue habiendo más estacas para mi corazón. Se siguen clavando y no lo puedo evitar… no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Son fuertes y yo me he vuelto más débil. Camino, sin fijarme, hacía el borde de un abismo. Caigo y lentamente muero. Muero y no lo puedo impedir. No lo quiero impedir. Agacha la cabeza y siente más lo que ha pasado, eso lo puedo saber por su reacción, y con pesar contesta…

- Sí…

- Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… no te preocupes no te molestaré lo que queda del camino, han de faltar como tres horas así que… me… me voy – me adelanto a lo que Hermione iba a decir, no quiero escuchar más. No vale la pena que siga, me duele lo que pasa y entiendo que ella quiera explicármelo pero por el momento ya no hay nada más que decir.

- Ron…

- No digas nada más… entiendo que quieras explicarme lo que sientes pero también trata de comprenderme, si esto no funcionó fue porque así lo quiso el destino, cada palabra aumenta el daño y sólo… sólo quiero dejarlo así… por favor, no quiero sufrir más – una lagrima quiere escaparse pero trato de no dejarla, no quiero que me vea así.

- El destino… el bendito destino… ¿Quieres dejar de hablar por un momento del dichoso destino? El destino lo hacemos nosotros con nuestros actos, cualquier cosa que hagamos tiene su consecuencia o su recompensa según las personas que estén involucradas…

- Hermione… - no quiero oír más, esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

- No, ahora me dejas hablar a mí… para serte honesta llegaste cuando menos lo esperaba y sí, mi dolor es muy fuerte, sé que no puedo hacer como si nada pasó, como si mi corazón estuviera en las mejores condiciones y comenzar una relación pero… el único pequeño problema es que… quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo, no aguanto estar lejos de ti, me muero cada vez que nos separamos y, como te dije en mi carta, te amo… te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida, eres mi primer amor y quiero… que seas el último

- ¿De verdad? – ¡Merlín que tonto fui! Nuestro amor puede pasar muchos obstáculos y yo lo había dudado. Al fin y al cabo, cuando de verdad amas… ese sentimiento es suficiente para pasar cualquier prueba… es más que suficiente.

- ¿Me ves cara de que estoy mintiendo¿Creías que iba a dejar pasar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida?

- Pues… lo estaba dudando

- Me sorprende lo bien que me conoces

- Lo siento pero ya ves… el sentimiento puede cegarte en algunos casos

- Bueno creo que eso se me hace muy pero muy familiar…

- Jaja… ¿Sabías que te amo?

- Bueno hace rato lo había escuchado… pero me da gusto saberlo de nuevo – y así mi sueño se cumplió… nos acercamos poco a poco y finalmente probé sus labios… los probé por primera vez en mi vida y espero que no sea la última. Deseo que no sea la última vez que estemos así.

Muy a mi pesar nos separamos pero en ese instante supe que apenas había empezado a vivir realmente y que éste era el comienzo de una felicidad eterna.

- Bueno pues… te amo… te amo…. te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo…. te amo… te amo… - me siento el hombre más feliz de la vida, cada vez que le decía "te amo" le daba un beso y en cada uno he sentido escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo… creo que no me he acostumbrado pero lo haré aunque ese movimiento dentro de mí siempre lo sentiré… supongo que es la gran llama del amor. De nuestro amor.

- Yo también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho… ¿Sabes? Antes había escuchado algo así como que "si quieres, puedes" y creo que lo he comprobado. Todavía me falta tiempo pero es lo que más tendremos… supongo

- Ni que dudarlo, es más no te he preguntado lo esencial… - tiene una cara de confusión pero se llevará la gran sorpresa - ¿Aceptas ser mi novia para estar juntos cada vez que queramos, para amarnos hasta más no poder y después para poder ser mi esposa?

- Mmm… déjame pensarlo…. - ¿QUE? – Claro que sí, tontito… Jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara…

- Eh!!

- Jajaja no te creas, oye una última pregunta que me intriga mucho ¿Cómo es eso de que "cancelamos la boda por el amor que sentíamos por otras personas"? bueno ya sé porque la cancelaste tú pero ¿Y Helen? – sonreí un poco, cada día me sorprendía más la astucia de Hermione.

- Bueno es una larga historia… - la abrace por detrás y así nos dirigimos al pequeño balcón a contemplar la ciudad el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Le explique todo lo que había sucedido: la llegada inesperada de Malfoy, nuestra discusión, como me descubrió ante todos, la charla con Helen y mi plática con Malfoy.

Le confundió mucho el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera enamorado y más que fuera de Helen y se rió al escuchar las condiciones que le puse. Hablamos un poco más de otras cosas y de cómo perseguí el avión que al final despegó. De cómo la busque y pensé que no tendría más caso seguir así.

Cuando estuvimos tierra abajo, nos dirigimos al mismo parque donde la "había escuchado estornudar" y le platique la mala jugada que me hizo la locura, me reí tanto de lo que había sucedido ese día que Hermione se extraño un poco y ella me contó que le había pasado algo similar. Platicamos más acerca de eso y descubrimos que no es que estuviéramos locos sino que de verdad habíamos sido nosotros.

Llegamos al hotel y por desgracia también descubrimos que tan cerca estuvimos todo el tiempo pero no me arrepiento de nada. Al final todo salió como lo había pensado y… sin planearlo, que había sido lo mejor.

Pasamos una semana más en Estocolmo, digo había que aprovechar el viaje ¿O no? Fue tan dulce y tan romántico que de verdad parecía nuestra luna de miel. Eso sí, sin nada de nada… decidimos esperar más tiempo… por lo menos a que nuestra relación estuviera un poco más sólida. Decidimos esperar "al momento indicado", como se dice, para pasar nuestra relación a algo más.

Finalmente vamos directo al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro avión. Ya es hora de regresar a Londres y dejar que pasé el tiempo. Dejar que "el destino" o como había dicho Hermione "nosotros mismos" decidiéramos lo que sería, después, de nuestras vidas.

Ahora éste corazón está lleno de alegría por una explicación que me salvó aquel día… una explicación que salvó mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno es el más largo que he hecho en todo el ff, la verdad no he quedado muy conforme que digamos con éste capítulo pero lo que si me gusto fue el final **digamos que lo hice muy apresuradamente y creo que pareció que iba muy rápido conforme pasaba el capítulo o no sé si será porque cuando lo leí para corregirlo estaba deseando ir a mi caca a dormir ¿Ustedes que creen?

De lo que si estoy orgullosa es de haber sobrepasado mi meta de hacer más hojas y hacerlo más grande aunque como es, digamos, el más importante de los últimos tenía que estar un poco más largo. Los próximos capítulos van a estar un poco cortos así que espero no me linchen.

No han olvidado del porque se reencontraron ¿Verdad? Bueno porque ya saben que es muy importante para el siguiente capítulo.

_Así que aquí estoy con un capítulo más y continúa con la cuenta regresiva… 2_

Bueno como ven le quise echar como que suspenso al capítulo pero gracias a mi lado bueno todo quedo muy pero muy bien.

Bueno la verdad es que en está ocasión no sabía como escribirlo y en algunos casos hasta podría decir que me aburrían las cosas que ponía así que a cada rato tenía que cambiar la conversación o algo así.

Como ya lo he dicho no quede muy conforme pues tenía muchas ideas puestas en éste capítulo que creo que fueron las causantes de que de algún u otro modo quedará largo pero también un poco rápido. Por eso mismo no sabía ni como escribir todo lo que tenía en mente.

Empiezo a despedirme de éste ff porque aunque no lo crean sólo le queda un capítulo más y después vendrá el epílogo. Extrañare mucho aquellas noches de insomnio que pasaba los últimos días para escribir todo el ff. 

Como ya les había dicho en el capítulo pasado, ya tengo todo el ff terminado y créanme que me siento orgullosa de haber cumplido mi meta de terminarlo antes de que diera el año de estar escribiendo esto.

Tengo otros proyectos que espero que les gusten pero creo que por el momento me tomaré un pequeño descanso y unos cuantos meses y después volveré con los demás proyectos que creo está incluido el de Noches Lluviosa pues tengo que terminarlo y todavía me falta más de la mitad del ff. Es que últimamente se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas más que agregarle para que todo salga perfecto.

Bueno espero no haberlo aburrido con éste capítulo pero creo que ha sido un poco más interesante que los pasados, por lo menos que los últimos que he publicado.

Como se habrán dado cuenta éste capítulo, en su gran mayoría, es mera conversación. Bueno aparte de que así lo requería el capítulo la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir lo que sentía cada uno de los personajes aunque creo que cometí un poco de error pues eso es lo que le pone sabor al ff.

Es que la verdad estaba muy cansada y volverlo a empezar, después de varios intentos, se me hacía eterno poder terminarlo.

Quiero seguir escribiendo, sí. Pero mi inspiración está un poco lejos, todavía.

Como ya les dije agregaré un epilogo aunque sea un poco corto pero lo agregaré.

Me da un poco de melancolía porque es el primer ff que termino o cerca de terminarlo, aparte del OneShot que ese no cuenta.

Hablando de ff, después de acabar de publicar este ff, como ya les había dicho, me tomaré un poco de tiempo y después voy a publicar mi primer ff. Se llama Noches Lluviosas y espero que les guste. Sólo les digo una cosa, ese ff está editado, va a ser la primera vez que lo publique editado pues así lo podrán leer mejor. Espero le den una muy buena bienvenida.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar pues estaré un poco cargado durante varios días así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Ya tengo el próximo capítulo listo sólo es esperar a que tenga un poco de tiempo para publicarlo.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así creo poder acabarlo. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

Este capítulo se lo dedico **especialmente** a **TODAS** las personas que han dejado críticas ¡¡¡Pues ya pasamos de las 40 críticas en todo el ff!!! **_Gracias por todo su apoyo…_**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Quiero Criticas! PLEASE_**

**Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "Noches Lluviosas" **es de Amor y Romance. Es un** H/G, R/H y D/C **que muy pronto estrenará en esta página. Espérenla por favor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!!! 

**En especial a las personas que me dejan sus críticas**, les aseguro que quería responderles pero me he enterado que está contra las reglas responderlas mediante los ff así que a las personas que les puedo mandar las respuestas se las mandaré y a las demás les doy gracias que me manden sus críticas.

**¡¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!!**

Saludos a **toda mi familia** (¡¡que la amo!!), **a Laura, a Ale, a Vicky, Violeta, Alex, Sheila, Ivonne, Irene, Nallely, Paola, Bere, Nadia, Víctor, Bedoya, "Pruny"** (jeje ntc),** Choco, Guillen **y a todos los que me falten… ¡Los quiero un monton!

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	10. Unión

**Este**_**…**_

- ¡Dejen criticas (reviews) y así sabré si puedo continuar con la historia! Sé que ya es el último capítulo pero es por costumbre. Aparte falta el epílogo así que ¡Sigan dejando sus críticas!

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

**

* * *

**

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_Finalmente vamos directo al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro avión. Ya es hora de regresar a Londres y dejar que pasé el tiempo. Dejar que "el destino" o como había dicho Hermione "nosotros mismos" decidiéramos lo que sería, después, de nuestras vidas. _

_Ahora éste corazón está lleno de alegría por una explicación que me salvó aquel día… una explicación que salvó mi vida._

**Capítulo X: Unión.**

Ya han pasado varios meses desde aquel viaje mágico a Estocolmo. Un poco más de seis meses para ser exacto. Todavía recuerdo aquellos hermosos paisajes que percibimos. Esa gran belleza que tiene Estocolmo es inolvidable.

A pesar de ser poco tiempo todo ha estado de maravilla y hemos recibido muchas sorpresas. Para comenzar, cuando llegamos a Londres nos dieron la gran noticia de que Ginny, mi hermana, estaba embarazada. La muy canija tenía ya tres meses de embarazo cuando nosotros fuimos a Estocolmo. Nos dijo que no se había dado cuenta pues ya lo habían intentado por meses y cada vez que sentía los típicos síntomas del embarazo se hacía estudios y nada.

El medi-mago les decía que era muy común cuando la mujer llevaba más de dos años con pociones anticonceptivas pero nunca perdieron la esperanza. Y los muy bárbaros lo "intentaban cada vez que podían" pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ya estaban casados.

Unos meses antes de embarazarse descubrió que tenía una enfermedad muy extraña y que casualmente era con los mismos síntomas del embarazo. Se llama "Toforédia" y cuando, tiempo después, sintió los mismo síntomas pensó que sería lo mismo. Que nuevamente tenía tal enfermedad y "sabiendo" que no valía la pena hacerse estudios otra vez así lo dejo por un tiempo.

Unos días antes de irnos Ginny se había desmayado cuando estaba acabando de revisar unos documentos del trabajo. Harry, al darse cuenta la tomo rápidamente y la llevó a San Mungo y ahí, unas horas después, les informaron la gran noticia.

No habían querido decir nada por todo el rollo de la boda pues todo mundo estaba muy ocupado y muy nervioso. Habían decidido esperar hasta la gran cena familiar que se daría al día siguiente de la boda como despedida para Helen y para mí. Pero pues eso nunca sucedió. Hermione se fue, yo la perseguí sin alcanzarla, después la boda y su cancelación y por último mi búsqueda por ella.

Bueno eso es algo difícil de olvidar. Fue muy rápido todo lo que pasó que me siento ya más grande. Siento que ya han pasado años.

Otra gran sorpresa nos llego hace unos cinco o cuatro meses. Más bien fue una invitación y ¿De que fue? Pues nada más y nada menos que de la boda entre Helen y Malfoy. La verdad sabía que eso llegaría pues ellos eran el uno para el otro, sí, sé que Malfoy no me cae del todo bien pero hay que aceptar la verdad. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue el hecho de que se casaran tan pronto pero el amor es como es, a veces te da y a veces te quita pero finalmente así es el amor. Espontáneo. Sincero. Natural.

Esa invitación nos anunciaba que la boda sería dentro de tres semanas y la dirección de las recepciones que habían escogido para su boda. Eran muy elegantes y muy bonitas. Había muchas personas y me quede un poco atónito pues nunca pensé que Malfoy tendría muchas amistades.

La verdad Helen era muy amistosa y muy alegre, de ella sí pensaba que tenía demasiadas amistades pero todavía me queda una gran pregunta ¿Cómo fue que Helen se fijó en tremendo… idiota? Pero bueno en ese caso también me preguntaría ¿Cómo fue que Hermione se fijó en mí? El caso es que no soy como Malfoy y eso me levanta un poco el ánimo.

Helen y yo quedamos en escribirnos cuando pudiéramos y hace apenas un mes, más o menos, me llegó una carta ¡Helen está embarazada! Me alegre tanto por ella que comencé a imaginar como sería su hijo.

Bueno siendo los dos rubios supongo que el niño o niña será igual. Helen tiene los ojos azules y Malfoy grises pero como dicen que los genes de la madre predominan más, supongo que los tendrá azules. Sería padre si tuviera uno ojo de cada color. Espero que la nariz sea como la de Helen pues a Malfoy como que le quedo un poco deforme después del puñetazo que le metió Hermione en tercer año. Jaja todavía recuerdo ese día y me tiro al suelo de la risa.

También he pensado como sería un hijo de Hermione y mío. Supongo que pelirrojo. Alto y con pecas. Espero que tenga los ojos como los de Hermione, me encantaría. Y lo que realmente deseo es que sea igual de inteligente que ella. Batallé demasiado en la escuela que no quiero que él pase lo mismo.

Bueno hablando de hijos, mi sobrina está encantadora. Hace apenas una semana que ha nacido y me parece que esta muy bonita. Tiene el mismo cabello azabache y podría decir que rebelde, igual al del padre. Unos ojos color esmeralda y pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz. Es tan tierna que cada vez que la tengo entre mis brazos no me quiero separar de ella. No me imagino como seré con los míos si así soy con Elizabeth. Es un nombre muy bonito aunque Fred y George se negaban rotundamente a que le pusieran así.

Me sorprendí demasiado que ellos se opusieran a que la llamaran así que no tuve más remedio que preguntarles el porque de su actitud. Estábamos todos juntos en una reunión y todos estábamos con la misma duda. Pero cuando nos contestaron muchos nos echamos a reír, y digo muchos porque Ginny casi llora cuando le dijeron que nombre querían para su hija. Creo que sus hormonas estaban muy sentimentales.

"_- ¿Por qué no quieren que la llamen así? La verdad a mi si me gusta el nombre de Elizabeth – pregunté un poco confundido igual que el resto de los ahí presentes._

_- Bueno es que habíamos pensado que podría llamarse de otra manera – comenzó Fred muy serio… esto me da mala espina._

_- Sí, no sé igual y podría llamarse _Toforédia… _es muy original – siguió George en una de esas tantas conversaciones en las que participan los dos por igual._

_- Sí mira ese sería su primer nombre y el segundo podría ser _Con Patas_ así quedaría algo como…_

_- _Toforédia Con Patas Potter-Weasley _y no sé te olvidaría que supiste al instante que estabas embarazada…_

_- Jajajaja - la verdad fue muy chistoso, jamás pensé que llegarían a tanto pero simplemente… son ellos. Todos están echando la carcajada pero oigo un pequeño llanto y me encuentro con que Ginny está llorando. Pobre de Harry que tiene que lidiar con ella todos los meses que faltan si sigue igual de sentimental."_

La verdad después de eso Fred y George se llevaron una gran reprimenda de parte de mamá, más que nada para que Ginny se calmara un poco porque también se había reído de la ocurrencia de los gemelos.

Bueno pero lo importante es que ahora estoy escogiendo, con ayuda de Harry, el anillo de compromiso para proponerle matrimonio a Hermione. La verdad lo he pensado demasiado y está es a la única conclusión que he llegado. Quiero tenerla siempre a mi lado y hacer una familia juntos.

No sé si eso es lo que ella quiera porque no hemos hablado del tema pero seguro que sí. Desde hace poco tiempo ha estado un "poco" más "cariñosa" conmigo y cada vez que alguien toca ese tema ella se pone más feliz que de costumbre y durante todo lo que resta del día trae una sonrisa.

Aparte ya no aguanto más tiempo para estar con ella más… íntimamente digamos. Hace una semana sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba. Ese mismo día cumplíamos seis meses de estar juntos y yo le había preparado una linda velada. Precisamente ese día había planeado darle el anillo de compromiso pero con tanto trabajo no había podido ir a comprarlo, aparte de que Ginny ya casi estaba a punto de dar a luz y Harry no se le quería despegar ni un segundo.

Cenamos una deliciosa comida que preparé yo mismo. Sí, me quedo exquisita y es que, siendo el hijo varón más pequeño de mamá, había aprendido una que otra receta. Generalmente la que cocinaba era mamá o Ginny pero cuando Ginny no podía, yo tenía que ayudarle a mamá.

El caso es que estaba todo perfecto. La lleve a mi departamento y ahí estaba montada ya la cena en la mesa. Había dos copas y vino en una vasija con hielo. La pasamos muy bien mientras cenábamos, empezamos recordando la escuela y hablamos de cómo nos poníamos celosos cuando alguien se nos acercaba. Cuando recordé a Víctor Krum me hirvió la sangre pero al fin y al cabo era yo el que estaba sentado en frente de Hermione.

Después empezamos con los arrumacos y con los besos. Eso fue pasado a segunda base y yo ya no podía pararme tan fácilmente. Todo empezó lento y después se volvió más pasional. Las caricias de ella me volvían más loco que de costumbre y poco a poco aumentaba el calor. Las prendas nos estaban estorbando y caían una por una al suelo. Sabía que ese momento era el "indicado". Como estábamos en el sofá de la sala lo que creí más conveniente era irnos a mi recamara. Y así entre caricias por ahí y besos por allá llegamos finalmente a la cama y… sonó el teléfono.

Como buen hombre que soy no le di mucha importancia y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo pero ah sorpresa… fue una mala decisión pues de repente oímos ruidos y gritos en la sala. Al instante pensé que sería un loco o un mortífago fracasado pero ah otra sorpresa… era nada más y nada menos que Harry. Estaba como histérico gritando que saliera lo más rápido posible de la cama, que no fuera flojo y que le ayudara pues tenía un grave problema y cuando estaba llegando a la recamara nos separamos rápidamente pero… parte de nuestra ropa se había quedado en la sala.

Fue demasiado bochornoso cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione detrás de mi cubriéndose y yo mirándolo con ganas de comérmelo vivo que todavía me sonrojo de tan sólo recordarlo. La verdad es que lo que traíamos puesto era nuestra ropa interior así que no hubo más daños que lamentar.

"_- ¡¡¡Ron¡Corre y sal rápidamente de la recamara!_

_- ¿Harry¿Qué hace él aquí Ron?_

_- No sé y espero que por su bienestar físico y metal no se le ocurra entrar…_

_- Creo que es demasiado tarde… - y sí, viene rápidamente hacia la recamara que no puedo pensar en alguna solución. Estamos sólo en ropa interior y Hermione está detrás de mí. La maldita ropa se quedo en la sala y no encuentro una salida instantánea para que no nos vea de ésta forma…_

_- ¡Ron¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué tardas tan…? No… perdón, perdón. No sabía… ¡¡¡Me tapo los ojos…!!! – como dijo Hermione… demasiado tarde._

_- ¡Harry…!_

_- ¡Que!... ¿Y que hacen ahí parados¡Vayan por su ropa y vístanse rápido que los necesito!"_

De verdad que si no fuera mi amigo ni papá de mi sobrina, al día siguiente de lo que pasó, estuviéramos enterrándolo en el jardín de la madriguera. Finalmente comprendí que si lo hacía la pequeña Elizabeth se quedaría sin padre un momento antes de conocerlo. Porque sí, en esa noche se le ocurrió a Elizabeth salir de la panza de mi hermana.

Ginny ya estaba sintiendo mucho dolor cuando llegamos a casa de ellos. Rápidamente la cargó Harry, desaparecimos para San Mungo y al instante avisamos a toda la familia que era hora de que llegara un integrante más a la familia Weasley. Esa noche fue muy larga pues después de varias horas nació Elizabeth.

Con tanto recuerdo se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, el momento está a punto de llegar. En un minuto llegaré por Hermione a su departamento para ir a la cena familiar. Ahí mismo le pediré que se case conmigo. Estoy un poco nervioso pues si no me acepta quedaré como un completo imbécil delante de mi familia pero… correré el riesgo.

Llegando a la Madriguera todos nos reciben con besos y abrazos. Lo que pasa es que todo mundo ya sabe que le pediré matrimonio a Hermione, de hecho para eso es la reunión pero sacamos la excusa de "recibir, como Merlín manda, a la nueva integrante de la familia" y lo que más deseo es que Ginny no haya metido la pata y le haya chismoseado todo a Hermione. No creo, a gran distancia se ve que Hermione no sabe nada pues no sabe disimular muy bien que digamos.

- Bueno y ¿Qué ha sido de Elizabeth¿Está bien? – dice mamá después de habernos sentado a cenar, todos están muy animados y Ginny junto con Harry responden muy ilusionados. Elizabeth se ha dormido antes de que llegaran a la Madriguera y nadie ha podido verla despierta.

- Pues muy bien, dentro de una semana la llevaremos con el medi-mago para que le haga un chequeo general y todo estará listo

- La verdad es muy tranquila, así hasta me dan ganas de dar a luz todos los hijos que quiere Harry

- Y ¿Cuántos piensan tener? – el gran momento se acerca, ya hemos empezado a comer y no tardara mucho en notar algo raro en su comida.

- Bueno pues Harry quiere dos equipos COMPLETOS de quidditch, dice que para que se hagan retas entre sí

- Harry querido, créeme que con uno basta y sobra

- Jajaja… - un segundo más… su cara me lo dice.

- Oye amor ¿Me pasarías la sal? Es que… creo que le falta un poco - ¡SI¡SI¡FIESTA!

- Claro, con mucho gusto – Oh sí, oh sí… Todos están muy atentos, Hermione echa "sal" a su plato y en vez de salir el típico condimento blanco se escucha un pequeño ruido. Siendo Hermione demasiado curiosa abre el pequeño salero y… ¡Oh, sorpresa! El anillo está dentro del salero, tiene una pequeña etiqueta en la que rezan las palabras "¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?", es de oro y con un pequeño diamante.

Ella está muy quieta. No dice nada y todos están ansiosos. Me siento demasiado nervioso y tratando de apurar el paso comienzo a hablar.

- Y bien ¿Aceptas?

- Ron no…

- Sé que he sido un completo idiota por no haber hablado de esto antes contigo y que por poco te pierdo pero es que ya no puedo estar ni un segundo separado de ti… durante el día pienso en ti cada momento, en las noches te sueño pues buscaba alguien como tú que me abrazara, antes no sabía que me amabas pero tu mirada hizo que me enamorara, contigo mis momentos son eternos y sé que los amaneceres serán mejores pues el sol me gritará que estás conmigo. Llenas todo lo que tengo y con sólo estar contigo me pintas de amor

Siempre estás conmigo dándome ánimos y fe, me llevas hasta el fondo y tú me hundes en un sentimiento de amor. Cuando estamos abrazados todo es mejor. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe quien eras pues había soñado siempre contigo y ese día te encontré. Y si no aceptas casarte conmigo me resignaré y sólo quiero que recuerdes que siempre te amaré.

- Ron no…. no lo puedo creer… ¿Sabes que te amo? Sería una tonta si no aceptara casarme contigo - ¿Y eso quiere decir? – Claro que acepto - ¡Sí¡Aceptó¡Merlín, soy el mago más feliz del mundo! Y ahora un pequeño regalo, cuando aceptó casarse conmigo el anillo brillo más y unas pequeñas y elegantes palabras aparecieron en el interior de éste.

- _"Encontrarte fue mi mejor búsqueda…", _eso es lo que dice por si te lo preguntabas

- Y ¿Sabes algo? Que me encontraras fue mi mayor deseo… – y sí, llegó el momento del beso tan pedido por el público, en realidad la que empezó todo fue Ginny, cuando la vi estaba con unas pequeñas lagrimas, la verdad no sé porque las mujeres siempre lloran.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Hermione Jane Granger ¿Aceptas por esposo a Ronald Bilius Weasley para serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarlo y respetarlo el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? – hace ya tres meses que me había pedido matrimonio y ahora estamos en el altar apunto de ser marido y mujer, es uno de los días más felices de mi vida y sigo sin creer todo lo que ha pasado. Para empezar aquella linda declaración que me hizo, un minuto más y lloraba. Después los preparativos de la boda y por último los nervios. Por más que ames y la otra persona te ame igual sientes los mismos nervios pero aún así todo ha sido fantástico.

- Sí, acepto

- Y tú Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger para serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarla y respetarla el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto

- Si alguna persona conoce algún impedimento por el cual no se pueda realizar esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

- Está vez no por favor ¡Merlín revive en mí! – oigo que por lo bajo reza Ron, supongo que ha de estar un poco escamado pero ahora todo es diferente y deseo más que mi vida que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar.

- Está bien, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar… bueno ya la besó

Después de tan penoso incidente con el señor que no casó hubo una gran fiesta. Baile por aquí, comida por allá. La verdad esto es más de lo que pensé. Es una gran alegría haber podido casarme con Ron, la misa fue espectacular y la fiesta es de lo más linda.

Hay muchos invitados. Compañeros de trabajo, ex-compañeros de la escuela, vecinos, nuestras familias y otros más. Están casi todos los Weasley en lleno, Bill y Fleur junto a su hermosa hija de nueve años, Charlie con una acompañante que se ve es muy buena onda, Fred y George están junto a Angelina y Katie respectivamente, Ginny está bailando con Harry, al parecer Elizabeth ya se durmió y Molly y Arthur también están bailando.

También está la familia Malfoy… todavía no me lo creo. Malfoy casado con una excelente mujer y dentro de pocos meses… padre. Es lo mejor que le pudo haber dado la vida y veo que está feliz, se ve en sus ojos. Todavía tiene esa cara de arrogante y presumido pero ¿Quién se la quita? Supongo que ni haciendo un milagro. Creo que está arrepentido de sus actos en el pasado pero la aceptación y el arrepentimiento de haber hecho el mal antes muestra la gran fuerza interna de cada persona.

Por el momento yo lo he perdonado, después de todo ya le había dado su merecido. Sé que pasarán muchos años más antes de que Malfoy pida perdón públicamente pero no pierdo la esperanza de poder verlo cuando haga tal cosa. Ahí sabría que no cambió sólo por tener a alguien cerca de él y no estar sólo sino porque de verdad quería hacerlo. Porque de verdad quería cambiar para que las demás personas pudieran acercarse a él sin temor. Pudieran acercarse para llevar una amistad y no sólo una relación de trabajo o yo que sé.

Ya es un poco tarde pero una fiesta es una fiesta y más cuando los anfitriones somos Ron y yo como el comienzo de una familia. Familia. El principal sector de la sociedad y la principal fuente de felicidad. No sé cuantos hijos tengamos pero sabiendo que estoy cerca de Ron para enfrentar cualquier cosa es más que suficiente.

- Amor ¿En que piensas?

- Bueno… en la familia que podríamos formar

- Pues si quieres podemos comenzar a procrearla… - me dice en un tono muy acaramelado y con un dejo de picardía, me da risa que sea así… fue una de las cosas por las que me enamore de él. Lo amo desde sus ojos a mi alma, desde mi último dolor a mi alegría, lo amo con lo que me queda de inocencia y por éste asombro de sentir que estoy viva.

- Mmm… ¿Y los invitados?

- Ahora le digo a Harry y a Ginny que se encarguen de los que queden, la mayoría está en un estado… crítico, al parecer bebieron mucho así que no se darán cuenta de la ausencia

- Mmm… está bien

Y así nos fuimos al departamento de Ron, mañana saldría el avión a nuestra luna de miel al atardecer así que no habrá problema si nos levantábamos tarde. La fiesta había sido en una estancia muy bonita. Estaba al aire libre y era como un jardín sólo que con un poco más de plantas y unos cuantos árboles. Estaba un tanto alejada de la ciudad pero con magia se llega a donde sea. Nos despedimos de la familia y llegando al departamento empezó la gran noche de bodas.

Habíamos tenido momentos muy parecidos pero por un motivo u otro no habíamos llegado al extremo. Está noche es especial pues aparte del deseo y el amor que nos tenemos ya existe un lazo más allá de la distancia. Comenzamos una nueva familia y espero así sea por siempre. Espero que el amor no se nos acabe durante ese lapso y que al contrario, esté creciendo día a día más.

Todo lo siento como un raro idioma que es muy difícil de aprender. Algunos lo dominan otros no tanto y siento que para nosotros ese idioma es por el único que nos comunicamos de la mejor manera. Es como si ya lo supiéramos desde que éramos chicos y como si la practica lo fortaleciera más. Amar y ser amada es lo mejor que pude recibir de éste extraño mundo. Lo mejor de la vida. La verdadera vida.

Comenzamos con pequeñas caricias, pequeños besos… arrumacos y un poco de deseo. Vamos lento, queremos disfrutar de este momento, queremos dejar grabado esto no sólo en la mente ni en el cuerpo sino también en el corazón y en el alma. Queremos dejar una huella en cada centímetro que recorremos. Con cada caricia, con cada beso. Sé que el piensa lo mismo que yo, lo conozco y me atrevo a decir que no estoy equivocada.

Gran parte de nuestras prendas ya están en el suelo, poco a poco nos fueron estorbando en el camino y sin dudarlo las quitamos. Siento un gran deseo y una gran pasión pero no lujuriosa. Siento el amor por esto, siento el sentimiento interno de cada uno. No quiero arruinar éste maravilloso momento hiendo rápido. Con delicadeza y lentitud quedamos en la cama. Más besos y más caricias recorren nuestros cuerpos ahora descubiertos. Ahora, sin nada que pueda impedirnos, estamos más cerca que nunca… y no sólo físicamente sino también emocionalmente.

Y antes de completar el lazo más grande que nos unirá por siempre, escuchó aquellas palabras de su boca, tan simples… tan naturales. Un _"Te Amo" _correspondido fue el único testigo de nuestros sentimientos y de nuestra unión. Nuestra eterna unión.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

- ¿A que hora sale el avión? – después de esa noche mágica no podía creer que había sucedido. Fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido, sentí de cerca el amor… lo sentí en mi corazón, en mi alma… en todo mi ser. Hermione ya me había dicho a que hora partíamos pero se me olvida cada cinco minutos. Ahora iremos a Italia, paseando por los canales de Venecia, por la belleza de Florencia… por la provincia romana. Y todo esto, juntos, como deseo que sea siempre.

- Dentro de una hora

- Bueno entonces, familia, nos vamos porque sino se nos hace demasiado tarde

- Creo que sí, gracias por la comida Molly

- No hay de que, que se diviertan

Después de habernos despedido de todos, nos vamos directo al departamento para poder llegar antes.

Sé que no siempre viviremos en mi departamento pero quiero comprar una casa. Está por donde viven Harry y Ginny y desde hace un tiempo estoy juntando el dinero para poder pagarla completa. Sólo me falta poco, así que cuando vengamos de Italia, Hermione se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Vamos llegando al aeropuerto y todavía nos queda un poco más de media hora, supongo que mientras pasan el equipaje y todo eso, el tiempo volará. No sé como he aprendido tanto de muggles pero, teniendo a Hermione siempre cerca de mí, creo que no fue un gran reto.

- Espera un momento ¿Será…? - ¿Quién? Yo no reconozco a nadie por aquí.

- Sí… ¡Sí es¡Merlín!... ¿¡Robert?! - ¿Eh¿Quién es el mentado Robert? Con que no sea un desgraciado ex-novio de Hermione porque sino…

- ¿Hermione¿Cómo estas? Mira que chico es el mundo

- Sí, muy chico… mira te presento a Ronald Weasley, mi esposo

- Mucho gusto, Robert Reid – respondo con un "Igualmente" y enseguida nos estrechamos la mano y sigue hablando con Hermione - ¿Esposo? Pero tú no estabas…

- Sí, de hecho es de él de quien te platique la vez pasada - ¿De mí?

- Ah, una larga historia ¿No?

- Sí, y muy larga

- Me da mucho gusto que estés feliz

- Y… ¿Qué pasó con tu esposa y con tu hijo? – Ah, tiene familia, bueno un punto menos por el que preocuparme.

- Pues… mira ahí vienen… amor, te presento a Hermione, la chica de la que te platique en Estocolmo – se conocieron en Estocolmo, de eso no hay duda.

- Hola soy Hanna Reid, me da mucho gusto haberte conocido y quiero agradecerte tu apoyo - ¿Apoyo?

- La verdad él también me ayudo mucho y no te preocupes, se hace lo que se puede, mira él es mi esposo, Ronald Weasley

- Mucho gusto – y vuelvo a hacer lo mismo… "Igualmente" después nos estrechamos la mano.

- Y… éste chiquitín es Jack Reid, mi hijo – dice ese tal Robert y descubro que Hermione no conocía a su familia.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… gracias

- Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 11, voy a entrar apenas a Hogwarts – Ah, también son magos

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Eh, sí es… una escuela de… por aquí… nos mudamos por eso – dijo un poco nerviosa Hanna, la verdad no sé porque se pone así.

- ¿Por una escuela se vinieron de Estocolmo? – o Hermione se hace la mensa o no sabe nada.

- Sí, dicen… que es de las… mejores

- Robert ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que son magos? – ya salió el peine, Hermione no sabía nada de nada.

- ¿Eh¿Ma-magos?

- No te hagas… -

- ¿Tú… tú también eres… bruja?

- ¿Sí? Y mi esposo también

- Bueno la verdad… Hanna es la de los "dotes especiales" - ¿Dotes especiales? Y ¿A éste que le pasa? Ni que fuéramos fenómenos – y mi hijo también, ella había estudiado aquí así que quiso que él también estuviera aquí, no me había dicho nada porque ya se había alejado de… de eso, después cuando ellos estaban… estaban mal, ella reaccionó luego de haber hablado contigo ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, me dijo que lo lleváramos a otro hospital, me puse histérico pero luego me convenció y fuimos a uno… mágico

Atendieron a mi hijo y en pocas horas ya estaba recuperado… después Hanna me explicó todo y tan tan, asunto arreglado

- Ah, que historia… - yo también me asombre, pobre de Robert, se ha de ver llevado un susto... que bueno.

- Sí ¿Oye vives aquí?

- Sí, de hecho dentro de unos diez minutos sale nuestro vuelo, nos vamos de luna de miel

- ¡Mira que bien! Pero bueno ya que todos sabemos el gran secreto… - y dale, sólo por eso ya le quiero romper la cara pero pues, me cayó bien – te voy a dar mi dirección y después nos escribimos o nos hablamos

- Sí claro, escucho… - bueno Hermione sacó una pequeña agenda y escribió lo que Robert le dictaba. Fue su dirección y teléfono, cuando Hermione le iba a pasar el de su departamento anunciaron nuestro vuelo y quedaron en que después Hermione se comunicaría con ellos.

Después de despedirnos y todo ese rollo, subimos al avión y Hermione comenzó a platicarme acerca de Robert. Como lo había conocido y que aún sin saber sus nombres ya se tenían confianza, también me platicó acerca del accidente y todo lo que le había pasado a su familia. Me sorprendí mucho que hasta me dio un poco de sentimiento pero nada grave.

La verdad todavía me sigue sorprendiendo Hermione. Es tan inteligente y a la vez tan inocente, tan tierna… tan bonita. Y sigo pensando que ella, todos los días, es una nueva cajita de sorpresas. Simplemente la amo, eso es todo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

¡Merlín! Fue casi un milagro haberme encontrado nuevamente con Robert, me da mucho gusto que sea muy feliz y sé que ahora que es de los nuestros nos podremos frecuentar sin ningún secreto.

Me sorprende lo fuerte que podemos llegar a ser, las personas, en algunos casos y lo débiles que podemos ser en otros.

Y por esa fortaleza estoy aquí, con mi esposo y más feliz que nunca. Mi esposo… se escucha tan raro que todavía no me lo puedo creer. No puedo creer haber pasado por tantos buenos recuerdos en los últimos meses junto a él cuando antes de eso me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Hoy siento que lo amo más que ayer y espero que nuestro amor siga creciendo de tal manera. Espero que nunca se pierdan los detalles que, a veces, provocan las mejores vivencias. Sé que vendrán malos momentos pero también vendrán buenos y espero siempre estar a su lado. Espero tantas cosas que ya no llevó la lista pero lo único que deseo en verdad es ser lo más humanamente feliz junto a él y junto a la familia que formaremos.

Ahora nuestros corazones cierran un gran ciclo con una de las mejores uniones… con nuestra unión de amor que, después de haber pasado por tantos sentimientos encontrados, están más vivos que la llama que nos estaba consumiendo de dolor.

_- - - - - - **FIN** - - - - - - _

* * *

**Y sí… llegó el final de éste ff.** Siento mucha tristeza por haber acabado con un proyecto que me hizo sentirme muy bien. También porque en éste ff pasmé muchos sentimientos que tenía atorados, fue como un desahogo y creo que al final salió bien.

Al principio pensaba que esto no merecía la pena publicarlo pero gracias a mis amigas, están leyendo esto. Ellas me apoyaron mucho y cada una leyó lo que tenía del primer capítulo. Les aseguro que si no las hubiera visto casi con lágrimas en los ojos no lo hubiera publicado.

Principalmente les quiero agradecer a ellas pero también a todos ustedes por haber estado atentos al ff. Y sobre todo cuando tuvieron que esperar un lapso muy grande para poder leer varios capítulos y aún así dejarme su crítica. **Este ff es lo que es gracias a todos ustedes. Los quiero mucho. **

Pero bueno, basta de estar todos melancólicos, la verdad también me da mucho gusto haber finalizado con este ff, fue el segundo que empecé a escribir y al principio sólo tenía contemplado unos cinco capítulos o a lo mucho seis y viendo la respuesta se alargo un poco más y por eso me da alegría porque al fin cumplí con una promesa propia y con otra que les había hecho como a la mitad del ff, les había dicho que aunque estuviera súper viejita acabaría con éste ff y aquí lo tienen.

**Bueno, ahora sí, es el más largo que he hecho en todo el ff, me ha gustado como quedo **digamos que como es el final supongo que le puse más atención que a los demás. Me gusto como termino, la verdad no sabía como hacer el final. Este capítulo fue el que más me tarde en hacer y no sólo porque está más largo sino porque no sabía ni que poner.

_Lo que sí supe al instante era que no le quería quitar el amor al ff y poner las escenas "de romance" muy explicitas, por eso me decidí sólo en dejarlo como un pensamiento puro y dulce._

Sé que había dicho que éste sería más corto que el pasado pero no pude resistir escribir más y como nadie me agarro las manos pues… jaja la verdad es que según yo ya estaba acabando el capítulo y me di cuenta que no llevaba nada de lo que había puesto en la estructura así que todo lo tuve que agregar pues me había gustado mucho el principio.

Hablando del principio, eso de la enfermedad es un hecho verídico, la enfermedad en realidad se llama Tifoidea no sé si la conozcan pero generalmente provoca los mismos síntomas que los del embarazo. A mi tía le paso eso sólo que ella no lloró cuando le dijeron eso… pero se me hizo chistoso ponerlo con Ginny.

Y también lo que me dio mucha risa fue haber escrito lo que le pasó a Ron y a Hermione es su medianiversario, jaja me dio mucha risa. Después casi lloro cuando Ron se le declaró a Hermione. Para esto, déjenme les digo, escuche demasiadas canciones romanticotas.

Como les había dicho que no se olvidaran del porque se habían reencontrado ahí les va… no sé si se acuerdan de esto pero cuando se reencuentran es porque Ron quiere un poco de sal y de ahí saque la idea del anillo dentro del salero.

La verdad tenía pensado que se abriera mágicamente y cayera toda la sal junto al anillo en el plato de Hermione pero se me hizo que era de mala suerte.

También se me había ocurrido que por un hechizo, el anillo saliera como sal y quedara en la comida de Hermione ya bien formado pero después me puse a pensarlo bien y decidí que si el anillo cayera entre la comida de ella sería un poco… dejémoslo en raro.

_Así que aquí estoy con el capítulo final y como continuará con un pequeño epilogo la cuenta regresiva queda en… 1_

Si se habrán dado cuenta le eche un poco de suspenso cuando lo de la pregunta del millón pero créanme… no quería que acabara algo trágico.

Como ya les había dicho en el capítulo pasado, ya tengo todo el ff terminado y créanme que me siento orgullosa de haber cumplido mi meta de terminarlo antes de que diera el año de estar escribiendo esto.

Tengo otros proyectos que espero que les gusten pero creo que por el momento me tomaré un pequeño descanso y unos cuantos meses y después volveré con los demás proyectos que creo está incluido el de Noches Lluviosa pues tengo que terminarlo y todavía me falta más de la mitad del ff. Es que últimamente se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas más que agregarle para que todo salga perfecto.

Bueno espero que les hay súper encantado éste capítulo porque la verdad a mi si me gusto mucho, siento que le faltó algo pero eso lo hace ser especial, no sé si me comprendan…

Como ya les dije agregaré un epilogo aunque sea un poco corto pero lo agregaré.

Me da un poco de melancolía porque es el primer ff que termino o cerca de terminarlo, aparte del OneShot que ese no cuenta.

Hablando de ff, después de acabar de publicar este ff, como ya les había dicho, me tomaré un poco de tiempo y después voy a publicar mi primer ff. Se llama Noches Lluviosas y espero que les guste. Sólo les digo una cosa, ese ff está editado, va a ser la primera vez que lo publique editado pues así lo podrán leer mejor. Espero le den una muy buena bienvenida.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar pues estaré un poco cargado durante varios días así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Ya tengo el epilogo listo sólo es esperar a que tenga un poco de tiempo para publicarlo.

Otra última cosa, en el ff puse una citas que encontré por ahí… por ejemplo la de Ron de _"Encontrarte fue mi mejor búsqueda"_ y la de Hermione de _"Lo amo__ desde sus ojos a mi alma, desde mi último dolor a mi alegría, lo amo con lo que me queda de inocencia y por éste asombro de sentir que estoy viva"_ bueno ésta última la modifique un poco.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Dejen criticas y así sabré si continuare con esta historia! **Creo que la respuesta a este ff ha sido muy buena así que si seguimos así creo poder acabarlo. Ya saben, **¡Quiero críticas!**

**APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "¿Qué hago yo?" **es un poco trágica. Es corta y es solo un OneShot de la canción de Ha·ash que lleva el mismo nombre que el ff, es un** D/G **así que pasen a leerla y a criticarla… Recuérdenlo **_¡Quiero Criticas! PLEASE_**

**Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA INVITARLOS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "Noches Lluviosas" **es de Amor y Romance. Es un** H/G, R/H y D/C **que muy pronto estrenará en esta página. Espérenla por favor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON ESTA LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!!! **En especial a:**

**En especial a las personas que me dejan sus críticas**, les aseguro que quería responderles pero me he enterado que está contra las reglas responderlas mediante los ff así que a las personas que les puedo mandar las respuestas se las mandaré y a las demás les doy gracias que me manden sus críticas.

**¡¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!!**

Saludos a **toda mi familia** (¡¡que la amo!!), **a Laura, a Ale, a Vicky, Violeta, Alex, Sheila, Ivonne, Paola, Bere, Nadia, Víctor, Bedoya, "Pruny"** (jeje ntc),** Choco, Guillen **y a todos los que me falten… ¡Los quiero un monton!

**ATTE:**

San Juan de Weasley


	11. Epílogo: Felicidad

**ULTIMAS ACLARACIONES… SNIFF… T.T**

- **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de la WB (excepto por algunos) lo demás es de mi loco cerebro.**

- Como éste es el epilogo y por ende el último texto que voy a publicar de ésta historia… al final del capitulo vienen unas imagines que yo las considero como generales para todo el ff… espero que les gusten. 

_**- ¡Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo! Me cuesta mucho desprenderme de éste ff pero algún día tenía que pasar… y ese día es hoy. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Este Corazón.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_Hoy siento que lo amo más que ayer y espero que nuestro amor siga creciendo de tal manera. Espero que nunca se pierdan los detalles que, a veces, provocan las mejores vivencias. Sé que vendrán malos momentos pero también vendrán buenos y espero siempre estar a su lado. Espero tantas cosas que ya no llevó la lista pero lo único que deseo en verdad es ser lo más humanamente feliz junto a él y junto a la familia que formaremos._

_Ahora nuestros corazones cierran un gran ciclo con una de las mejores uniones… con nuestra unión de amor que, después de haber pasado por tantos sentimientos encontrados, están más vivos que la llama que nos estaba consumiendo de dolor. _

**_· - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - ·_**

**Epilogo**

**Felicidad**

- Me llamo Samantha Weasley tengo ocho años y soy de muy buen comer, mi papá se llama Ronald y mi mamá Hermione, tengo una gran familia pues en total somos cinco. El más pequeño es Michael con sólo dos años de edad, el que le sigue es Ronald Jr. tiene seis años y ya es todo un peligro. Yo soy la única hija, mis abuelos dicen que es porque la familia Weasley no tiene muchas mujeres y es como un tipo de… maldición.

Los mayores son Alexander y Arthur que son gemelos, tienen diez años, cumplen los once en diciembre y siempre me andan molestando. Cuando estoy apunto de estrangular a uno llega el otro y me lo quita. La verdad es que son muy chistosos y siempre hacen "pequeñas" bromas pero lo único que no me gusta es que como soy la más grande, después de ellos, generalmente me las hacen a mí.

- Muy bien ¿Ahora quien sigue? Mmm… ¿Potter?

- Bueno… para empezar soy primo de Samantha me llamo James y también tengo ocho años, soy más grande que Sam sólo por meses, mi mamá es hermana de mi tío Ron y se llama Ginebra pero siempre le dicen Ginny, mi papá se llama Harry y es el mejor amigo de mi tía Hermione y de mi tío Ronald desde que estaban en Hog… en la escuela.

Mi familia también es muy grande, de hecho más que la de Sam. Mi hermana mayor se llama Elizabeth y es muy buena conmigo. Después sigo yo. Luego está Sirius que tiene seis años, Emily con cuatro, Molly con uno y desde hace poco mi mamá está con otro en su panza. No me ha dicho si es niño o niña. Mis abuelos dicen que mis papás rompieron con la "maldición" de tener pocas niñas pero aún así yo siempre los veo muy felices. Y sobre todo somos muy unidos eso es lo que más me gusta de mi familia, de TODA mi familia.

- Ah… ¿También tienen muchos tíos? – dijo un niño que estaba en el rincón, se llama Peter, creo.

- Se podría decir ¿Verdad Sam?, el más grande se llama Bill después sigue mi tío Charlie, tío Percy que casi no lo vemos, luego los gemelos tío Fred y tío George, tío Ron y por último mi mamá. Lo bueno de todo es que cuando es Navidad o algún cumpleaños recibimos muchos regalos ¿Verdad Sam?

- Sí, aparte están el tío Draco y la tía Helen…

- Eso debe ser excelente – respondieron varios niños.

- Muy bien, bueno ya que se conocieron bien pueden hacer algunos amigos pero eso será después porque sólo faltan cinco minutos así que ya se pueden ir a su casa – nos dijo la maestra, me cae muy bien es muy buena con todos.

- James, casi metes la pata con lo de Hogwarts – sabía que esto vendría.

- Ya lo sé Sam, pero no pasó nada

- Por suerte James, mera suerte

- ¡Sam, James¡Por acá! – nos grita mi tía Hermione.

- Y cuéntenme ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela?

- Muy bien mami, pero James casi mete la pata ¡Casi menciona Hogwarts! - ¿Jamás dejará de ser tan histérica?

- James debes tener un poco más de cuidado en eso ¿Está bien?

- Sí tía – a veces parece mi mamá pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

- Muy bien, te dejaremos con tu mamá para que te bañes y te cambies pues dentro de dos horas nos reuniremos en la Madriguera y ahí nos veremos

- Sí

- Bueno pues en marcha

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Estos últimos doce años han sido de lo mejor. Han sido los años más felices de mi vida, he tenido algunos problemas pero nada comparado con lo que pasó antes de casarme con Ron. El ha sido tan buen esposo que no tengo queja bueno a veces hay pequeñas peleas por celos o por otra cosa, nunca hemos cambiado en ese aspecto pero las reconciliaciones son lo mejor.

Nuestra familia es muy feliz incluyendo a Molly, Arthur, a todos mis cuñados, a mis papás, a mis concuños, a mis sobrinos… a todos. Hasta Robert y Malfoy se volvieron casi de nuestra familia. El hijo de Robert anda con la hija de Bill y Fleur, hacen una muy linda pareja aunque se lleven dos años. Violetta, la hija de Malfoy, se lleva muy bien con Sam y con Elizabeth al igual que su hijo Draco Jr. con los demás pequeñines.

Lo que deseé después de habernos casado se ha cumplido hasta ahora. Estoy muy feliz, la razón de mi existir es mi familia. Siento que Ron y yo nos queremos cada día más si es que todavía se puede. Nunca deja de haber detalles o pequeños instantes especiales.

Las sorpresas son muy concurrentes en nuestras vidas y aún por eso no dejan de ser lo que son. Hay buenas, hay malas pero todas han pasado de un momento a otro. Tratamos de sacarle el mejor provecho, de aprender lo que podamos y de seguir adelante.

Nuestro amor es diferente. Es especial. Yo diría que hasta eterno. Sé que cualquier pareja daría todo por ser como nosotros. Nunca me hubiera imaginado de niña que Ron y yo, que siempre andábamos peleando y éramos muy diferentes, terminaríamos juntos pero como dicen "Polos opuestos se atraen". La verdad seguimos siendo diferentes pero esa es la magia que a la vez nos hace ser iguales. Y más cuando un gran lazo de amor nos une.

Prendo la radio muggle, la verdad nunca me quise separar de ese mundo, y escucho una canción muy bonita. De hecho es mi favorita y me emociono mucho porque es como si la hubieran escrito especialmente para Ron y para mí. Es lo más cercano a lo que siento por él. La empiezo a tararear pues no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Es como una costumbre.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía  
tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
tantas maneras de decir Te Amo  
no parece humano lo que tú me das  
_

_  
Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina  
y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer  
_

_  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor  
_

_  
El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
de que hay algo más cuando tú me miras  
la sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer  
_

_  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor  
_

_  
Me da la luz que hace despertar  
que me aleja de la oscuridad  
que me llena de calor el mundo  
para que no pierda el rumbo  
_

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor...

De hecho hace varios meses se la dedique a Ron el día de nuestro aniversario. Fue algo muy especial pues es un recuerdo muy presente y cada vez que escucho esa canción, recuerdo los momentos más felices que hemos pasado juntos.

Cada vez que la escucho me siento especial. Siento que Ron y yo somos demasiados especiales. Y como no, nuestra relación siempre es intensa. Vivaz. Como comienzo, nuestro amor escondido. El mismo que logró superar todos los obstáculos que estuvieron en nuestro camino. El mismo que pasó por tantos sentimientos conjuntos y ahora siempre está feliz. Sé que la felicidad es fugaz pero pienso que eso sólo pasa en la mente. En nuestro corazón es eterna.

En nuestro corazón que ha pasado por muchos malos momentos… pero por muchísimo más, buenos. Empezó mal, lo acepto… esa _despedida_ no fue lo mejor, la _desesperación_ inundó todo y una _decisión_ muy errada casi arruina nuestras vidas. Después el _valor_ comenzó a surgir pero la _culpa_ fue mucho peor. La _nostalgia_ salió a relucir y nos hizo pensar en el absoluto _olvido_ y aún así una _casualidad_ nos llevó a la _explicación _de nuestros actos. Esa explicación hizo que nuestro amor se uniera. Una _unión_ que nos llevo a la _felicidad_ eterna.

"_Lo más intenso lo hacemos nosotros porque nuestra vida es un instante, porque ese pequeño instante lo hacemos inolvidable. Eterno. Feliz."_

* * *

**_Bueno la verdad siempre quise que el epilogo tuviera el pequeño párrafo donde pongo el título de cada capítulo así que espero les haya gustado. Como ya les había dicho, es algo corto pero no es porque se me había ido por siempre la inspiración ni nada, simplemente así lo quise dejar. Tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo antes pero por problemas de la página no podía subir el documento así que en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad no la desaproveche. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

La última frase la invente con ayuda de otra que había leído.

La canción es de Sin Bandera, se llama · Que me alcance la vida · y es del álbum _Mañana_… su tercer cd.

Recuérdenlo:

_· No sueñes con la Felicidad, haz feliz la realidad ·_

(Anónimo)

Gracias por todo su apoyo

Con mucho cariño…

**San Juan de Weasley**


End file.
